Nos années lycées
by Law-and-Order
Summary: L'année de seconde pour Olivia, Casey, Elliot, Alex, Chester, Et bien d'autres. Entre amour,amitié, adolescence, secrets et mensonges, les années de lycées ne sont jamais faciles ...
1. Chapter 1

_Je repense souvent à l'époque du lycée. _

_Les peines, les joies, les amours, l'amitié, les examens, les profs, les personnes que l'on déteste._

_Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens._

_Univers alternatif ... Avec Olivia en personnage principal ! Ça va de soit pour moi ..._

_Première année de lycée pour nos héros. _

_Bisous à tout le monde ! _

XXX

Le stress. Voilà le seul sentiment qui nous habite tous, sans exception, quand nous passons du collège au lycée.

Certaines personnes le montre plus que d'autres, et pourtant même si il est bien caché, ce sentiment est toujours présent.

Nous sommes début septembre et l'été est encore bien présent.

Le téléphone d'Olivia lui annonçait 32 degrés dans l'après midi, et pourtant elle opta pour un jean.

Elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer avec une robe ou un short.

Non, un jean et une chemisette était parfait selon elle.

Elle se maquilla légèrement les yeux. Un peu de mascara et un léger trait de crayon noir. Simple et passe partout.

Elle ne voulait pas ressembler à un pot de peinture comme toutes les jeunes filles de maintenant.

Ses cheveux légèrement ondulé, elle se regardait dans le miroir, plutôt contente du résultat.

Sa mère arriva au même moment à sa porte de chambre.

"Tu es magnifique ma chérie."

"Merci maman."

Serena Benson avait suivit une cure de désintoxication concernant son problème avec l'alcool après qu'Olivia lui ai supplié un nombre incalculable de fois.

Elle avait réussi pour sa fille, et aujourd'hui elle tentait d'être une bonne mère.

Elle savait qu'elle commettrai encore sûrement beaucoup d'erreurs, mais elle faisait de son mieux, ce qui réchauffais le cœur d'Olivia.

"Pas trop stressé ?" Demanda Serena en s'approchant de sa fille pour contempler leurs reflets dans le miroir.

"Un peu, si. Le lycée est vraiment très grand."

"Ils vont vous faire visiter ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

"D'accord maman."

"On pars dans une dizaine de minutes, tu devrais descendre avaler quelque chose."

"Je n'ai pas faim..."

"Dans ce cas tu vas prendre quelque chose à emporter, je ne veux pas que tu passe toute la matinée sans rien dans le ventre."

"Okey maman. Je fais mon sac et je te rejoint."

Serena embrassa sa fille, et redescendit dans la cuisine.

Comme ce qu'elle avait dit, Olivia rangea rapidement ce dont elle avait besoin dans son sac, l'enfila sur une épaule et descendit.

Serena lui avait préparé un petit sandwich mais Olivia attrapa une pomme. "C'est gentil maman mais je préfère un fruit. C'est plus léger et crois moi avec le stress que je vais continuer de garder tout au long de la journée, il vaut mieux que je prenne quelque chose qui ne risque pas de me rester sur l'estomac."

"Mais une pomme ce n'est pas grand chose ..."

"Ce n'est pas grave ... Tiens regarde je prends un brownies ça te va ?"

Serena sourit. Olivia pouvait être une jeune fille très têtu quand elle le voulait.

"Bon ça va pour cette fois."

"Cool."

"Prête ?"

"Prête, allons-y."

Serena déposa Olivia devant ce grand lycée. Vraiment très grand. Il y avait quatre bâtiment principaux pour l'enseignement, le bâtiment du self, l'infirmerie, le gymnase et le terrain de sport et enfin, l'Internat pour les élèves qui ne pouvaient rentrer chez eux.

"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?"

"Non merci maman... Il faut que je me débrouille seule. La peur n'est qu'une illusion, nos seules limites sont celles que nous nous imposons. Je pense que je peux réussir à trouver ma classe, tu imagines si chaque nouvel élève était accompagné de ses parents ?"

"Oui ça va j'ai compris, c'est la honte."

Olivia ricana.

"C'est toi qui le dit." Dit elle en haussant les épaules. "A ce soir maman. Merci de m'avoir emmené."

"De rien Olivia."

Elle regarda ensuite sa fille passer les grilles de son lycée. Sa nouvelle vie commençait et Serena voulait absolument y participer en étant une bonne mère. Elle ferait tout pour réussir.

/

Pour Olivia ce n'était pas bien difficile de trouver les panneaux qui indiquaient la répartition des classes tellement les autres jeunes avaient crée un attroupement juste devant.

Le plus dur restait de se faufiler.

Alors plutôt que de se mêler à la foule, elle s'adossa contre un mur et posa son casque sur ses oreilles en écoutant sa musique.

Elle préférait attendre un peu. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas a vérifier si elle était avec ses amis ou non ...

Au collège, elle n'avait pas eu d'amis. Elle préférait rester seule pour mieux cacher l'alcoolisme de sa mère.

Jusqu'à maintenant cela ne lui avait rien fait. Mais quand elle voyait tous les autres élèves se sauter les uns et les autres dans les bras, heureux d'être ensemble, elle se dit que peut être elle avait loupé quelque chose.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il y avait déjà beaucoup moins de monde. Olivia saisit sa chance en se faufilant et trouva son nom rapidement.

- Olivia Nathalie Benson : 2nd2. Salle 210 bâtiment A. -

Elle quitta rapidement les panneaux d'affichage et se dirigea vers le bâtiment A.

Selon la logique du collège, les salles "100" sont au rez de chaussé, les "200" au premier étage, et "300" au deuxième.

Ici, ce devait être pareil.

Bingo. Olivia trouva sa salle en moins de 5 minutes et pu déjà posé un regard sur les élèves qui allait partager toute son année scolaire.

Elle ne s'attarda pas plus que ça, âpres tout, elle aurait bien l'occasion de voir leur visage.

Elle s'installa un peu a l'écart comme elle l'avait si souvent fait, c'était une habitude et comme on dit les habitudes vous mène la vie dure.

Du peu qu'elle avait observé certains élèves de sa classe se connaissaient déjà. D'autres étaient seuls et certains apprenaient déjà a se connaître.

Olivia avait entendu plus d'une fois que les années du lycée étaient les plus dures, mais les plus belles.

Elle espérait bien que ce serait vrai pour elle aussi.

La Sonnerie retentit. Voilà, l'année scolaire commençait.

Elle retira son casque et se rapprocha des autres élèves.

Leur professeur arriva rapidement, et les fit rentrer dans la salle.

Olivia décida de se mettre au fond de la salle. Elle aimait bien observer. Et elle détestait se faire remarquer. Au moins au fond, elle serait peut être tranquille.

La classe se remplit rapidement. Les élèves ne devaient pas être moins de 30 pour cette promotion, et les places se firent vite rare.

Une jeune fille chercha s'approcha d'Olivia, cherchant désespérément une place.

"Est ce que je peux m'asseoir ...?" Demanda t-elle timidement tenant un livre contre sa poitrine.

Olivia l'avait remarqué dans le couloir. Elle était seule, et lisait le père Goriot qui était un des livres préférés d'Olivia.

"Bien sur." Répondit gentiment Olivia avec un sourire.

La jeune rousse lui rendit son sourire et s'assieds posant son livre sur le coin de la table.

"J'adore ce livre. C'est une très belle histoire." Lâcha Olivia.

"C'est la première fois que je le lit mais le début me plait beaucoup."

"Oh et bien dans ce cas je ne t'en dit pas plus."

"Silence !" S'écria la professeur. "Merci. Bien, je suis Mme Tessier. Je serais votre professeur principale et aussi celle de maths. Je vais commencer par l'appel et je vais essayer de déjà mémoriser votre visage même si cela va être difficile. Vous êtes nombreux cette année. Mais plus on est de fou plus on rit !"

La matinée passa très vite.

Comme toute rentrée scolaire, la matinée sert à connaître son emploi du temps, le nom de ses professeurs, les salles ...

On se présente sur un bout de papier pour que les professeurs nous connaissent mieux.

Puis la visite du lycée. Finalement il était très grand, mais on pouvait facilement se repérer dedans. Il suffisait de comprendre le système.

"Alors tu viens de Boston ?" Questionna Olivia pendant leur pause.

"Oui, mon père a été muté ici à cause de son travail. Et toi, tes amis sont partis dans un autre lycée ?"

"Euh oui ... Ils ont préférés les petits lycées de province."

"C'est dommage, ce lycée est très réputé. "

"C'est leur choix." Mentit Olivia en haussant les épaules. "C'est l'heure." Ajouta t-elle entendant la sonnerie. Elle jeta le reste de sa pomme et se lava les mains.

"On est en salle 302. Cours d'anglais."

"C'est parti."

Les cours de l'après midi ressemblaient a quelques choses près a la matinée. Les élèves avaient du recommencer leur présentation. Ensuite leurs professeurs s'étaient a leur tour présenté, puis avaient présenté chacun leur tour leur programme.

Le lendemain serait sûrement identique pour les cours qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu.

Pour le moment la classe avait été relativement calme. Olivia n'avait pas a se plaindre.

Casey, la jeune rousse avait l'air d'être gentille. Mais Olivia devait faire attention à ne pas laisser ressurgir son passé. Il était enterré à tout jamais pour elle, et il était hors de question que qui que ce soit ne le déterre.

Sa mère l'attendait devant le lycée, et Olivia grimpa rapidement dans la voiture faisant un signe de la main pour dire au revoir à Casey qui elle aussi, rejoignait sa mère.

"Alors cette journée ma puce ?"

"Plutôt bien maman. Je n'ai pas a me plaindre."

"Et qui est cette jeune fille a qui tu as fais signe ?"

"Elle s'appelle Casey. Elle a emménagé il y a peu de temps. Elle est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi en cours et on a un peu discuté. Elle est gentille."

"Je suis ravie pour toi. Tu mérite d'être heureuse Olivia et d'avoir des amis."

"Merci maman."

"Allez rentrons et tu me racontera tout ça devant une bonne pizza !"

"Au fromage ?"

"J'aurais préfère chorizo .."

"Disons a la viande haché !"

"Mmmm marche conclut." Accepta Serena après une brève hésitation.

Olivia se cala dans son siège, ravie de sa journée. Ravie que sa vie prenne un sens.

Elle avait enfin l'impression de respirer, de vivre, et de pouvoir être heureuse.


	2. Chapter 2

"... Et les profs ont l'air cool. Enfin ce n'était que le premier jour ils ne vont pas nous faire peur d'emblée, qu'est ce que tu en pense ?"

Serena avala sa pizza avant de répondre. "Et bien, notre rôle de professeur n'est pas de blâmer les élèves. Nous sommes là pour les aider, alors si dès le début nous les braquons, l'année est fichue d'avance et ce n'est pas le but."

"Oui c'est vrai... Et toi c'est quand ta rentrée ?"

"Le mois prochain. L'avantage de la fac." Sourit Serena.

Olivia sourit a son tour, et se leva pour débarrasser.

Elle regarda ensuite un film avec sa mère, puis monta se coucher.

La journée était passée rapidement mais Olivia se sentait épuisée.

À peine fut-elle dans son lit, qu'elle n'entendit même pas la première chanson de son iPod en entière.

/./././.

Le lendemain matin, Olivia se leva très tôt pour aller courir un peu. Elle aimait faire un footing de bonne heure, quand les rues étaient désertes. Pas trop de voitures qui circulent, pas trop de piétons non plus. Bien sur dans New-York il y avait toujours du monde, mais a l'aube, tout était plus calme et les Klaxons ne se faisaient presque pas entendre.

Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, Olivia revint à la maison. Elle se servit un verre de jus de fruit avant de sauter dans la douche.

Sa mère n'était pas encore réveillée et elle en profita pour rester un peu plus longtemps sous la douche.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin préparer, sa mère s'était levée pour lui préparer un petit déjeuner.

"Maman tu devrais pas t'embêter comme ça, tu sais que le matin je ne mange quasiment pas..."

"S'il te plaît. Mange un peu ça me fera plaisir."

"Okey ... Mais vraiment un peu alors." Dit Olivia en prenant un pancakes.

Puisque sa mère les avaient fait, autant lui faire plaisir en en mangeant un peu.

Sa mère la déposa ensuite au lycée, et Olivia profita du peu de temps avant le début du cours pour s'asseoir sur un banc avec un livre et son casque.

Mais lorsqu'une ombre se forma sur son livre, elle releva la tête en retirant son casque.

Le jeune homme lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Tu ne me connais pas mais ..."

"Tu es Dean Porter et nous sommes dans la même classe."

Devant l'étonnement de Dean elle sourit. "J'ai une bonne mémoire."

"Intéressant." Sourit-il encore plus.

Ils relevèrent la tête quand la sonnerie se fit entendre. Olivia ferma son livre, et se leva.

"Alors .. À plus tard, Dean."

"Mais avec grand plaisir Olivia."

Olivia secoua la tête et s'en alla.

Justement elle venait de voir Casey arriver , et la rejoignit.

"Salut Casey."

"Bonjour Olivia ! Alors qui c'est ce beau brun ?"

"Dean Porter. Il est dans notre classe."

"Il est pas mal du tout."

Olivia de retourna et sourit à nouveau. "Oui c'est vrai."

"Bon on va être en retard !"

"C'est parti."

/././././

"Alors Porter c'est qui cette meuf !" Demanda un autre garçon brun lui aussi.

"Une fille de ma classe."

"Elle est bien gaulé."

"Laisse tomber Stabler t'a aucune chance."

"C'est ce que tu crois. Je te pari que dans quelques temps, elle est dans mon pieu a faire tout ce que je lui demande."

"T'es vraiment con Elliot !" S'énerva Dean en repoussant le bras que l'autre garçon avait passé autour de ses épaules.

"Saint Porter ! Tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner je te rappel."

"La ferme."

"Et oui tu repense a Dany hein ? Elle était folle de toi ..."

"Bon ta gueule je me casse !" Cracha Dean en se dirigeant vers sa classe.

Elliot Stabler ricana et tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de lui aussi prendre la direction de sa classe.

Olivia et Casey étaient en cours de sciences physiques et Olivia n'avait pas l'air emballé par cette matière.

"Bah alors Olivia, un peu d'enthousiasme."

"Je n'aime pas du tout mes sciences..." Soupira cette dernière en prenant le cours en note.

" Silence vous deux !" Cria leur professeur.

"... Et encore moins quand le prof me tape déjà sur les nerfs..." Chuchota t-elle tout bas à Casey.

Casey ricana et se replongea dans le cours. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne se fasse pas remarquer si elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de guerres de son père.

Et Olivia pensa pareil. Sa mère faisait beaucoup d'efforts alors il valait mieux que elle aussi de son côté, ne fasse pas de bêtises.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer à nouveau sur les formules de chimie inscrite au tableau, mais une boulette de papier arrivant pile sur son cahier

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour savoir d'où cela pouvait venir et elle remarqua le sourire en coin de Dean.

Elle secoua la tête, un léger sourire sur son visage elle aussi, et regarda a l'intérieur de la boulette.

Elle plaça une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Dean avait dessiné une caricature de leur professeur assez drôle.

Casey regarda a son tour et pouffa de rire.

Olivia s'empressa de ranger la feuille avant que Mr Zlattan ne le voit.

Ils eurent ensuite un exercice a faire qui serait déjà noté. Mais Dean s'en fichait, il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner pour regarder Olivia discrètement. Elle était plutôt mignonne pour une jeune fille de 15 ans. Lui en avait déjà 17 a force de redoubler mais il se fichait d'être le plus vieux.

Monsieur Zlatan faisait le tour de la classe sans cesse pour surveiller que ses élèves ne rêvasse pas.

Pour lui, la discipline était essentielle.

Aussi, il attrapa son dossier et en disant un coup sur la tête de Dean.

"Redoubler ne vous suffit pas Monsieur Porter ?"

"Si vous saviez ce qu'il faut pour me satisfaire ..." Sourit-il

"Je vois que votre insolence vous accompagne toujours. Deux heures de colle devrait peut être vous aider."

Dean haussa les épaules. Il avait l'habitude.

Casey et Olivia se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas son comportement. C'était le deuxième jour de cours, et pourtant un de leur camarade se faisait déjà coller.

"Mais monsieur c'est seulement notre deuxième cours avec vous, soyez cool !"

"Et vous êtes ...?" Demanda le prof en s'approchant de la blonde.

"Euh ... Je m'appel Alexandra Cabot monsieur."

"Et bien mademoiselle Cabot, puisque a priori le fait que votre camarade soit collé à l'air de vous déranger, vous l'accompagnerez."

"Mais ..."

"Mais quoi ?"

"Rien, monsieur..." Répondit-elle timidement.

La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours sorti Alexandra de cette situation assez gênante.

Elle avait toujours été une bonne élève. Elle n'avait jamais eu une seule heure de colle de toute sa vie, et avait toujours été classée dans les meilleures.

Elle rendit son devoir et attendit que tout le monde sorte pour récupérer son carnet de correspondance avec Dean.

"Kathy je te rejoins après ..." Lui dit-elle.

Son amie acquiesça et sortit de la salle.

Dean était appuyé sur une table les bras croisé tandis qu'Alexandra avait la tête baissée.

Dean remarqua qu'elle était très mal à cause de cette situation.

Ils récupèrent leur carnet et quand ils sortirent, il lui attrapa le bras.

"Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?" Demanda t- il en la regardant dans les yeux.

"J'en sais rien. Je t'avoue que c'est sorti tout seul."

Dean ricana. "C'est ta première heure de colle ?"

Alexandra rougit. "Oui ... Mes parents vont me tuer."

"Le plus dure c'est toujours la première. Les suivantes passeront toute seule."

"Les suivantes ?!"

"Et bien oui. Une fois que tu as été collée, les autres suivront toute seule !"

Alexandra, les yeux grands ouverts resta bouchée bée.

"Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, tu es bien trop mignonne pour garder cette expression. Dépêchons nous d'aller en maths sinon les suivantes vont vite arriver."

Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule, sourit et passa en tête pour rejoindre le cours de maths.

/./././.

"J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour être en retard." Annonça d'emblée Mme Tessier.

"Je ... Euh ..."

"Madame ?" Intervint un jeune homme de la classe.

"Oui, Matthieu ?"

Devant l'étonnement de ce dernier elle poursuivit : "J'ai une bonne mémoire photographique. Je t'écoute."

"C'est la faute de Monsieur Zlatan, Madame."

"Oui ! C'est vrai ça !" Répondirent d'autres élèves en cœur. "Ouais ! Ils abusent !" "Oui !" "Ouais."

"Du calme ! Du calme !" S'écria Mme Tessier. "Bon. Alexandra, Dean, allait vous asseoir. Maintenant vous parlez un par un et non tous ensemble, sinon on n'arrivera à rien. Ok, Matthieu explique toi."

"Et bien nous faisions notre exercice et Monsieur Zlatan a donné un coup de dossier sur la tête a Dean !"

Leur professeur principale jeta un coup d'œil à Dean qui resta silencieux.

Toute l'équipe enseignante de ce lycée connaissait sa réputation d'insolent.

"Qu'est ce que tu avais fait Dean ?"

"Il n'avait rien fait madame !" Intervint une autre élève qui se prénommait Jenny.

"C'est bien vrai ça ?"

"Absolument madame." Intervint à son tour Olivia. "Et ensuite quand Alexandra a essayé de le défendre il s'en ai prit à elle et a décidé de la coller aussi."

"Oui c'est injuste ! "Ouais c'est quoi ce prof ?!" "Il abuse ouais !"

"Silence !" Cria a nouveau madame Tessier a sa classe "Écoutez, vous êtes solidaire et je vous avoue que je trouve ça très bien, les élèves d'une même classe doivent se soutenir, mais malheureusement je ne pourrais rien faire."

"Mais madame ... C'est injuste ..."

"Parfois la vie est injuste Kathy. Je suis désolée. Le seul conseil que je peux vous donner, c'est d'être calme en cours de physique Chimie, sinon croyez moi, l'année va vous paraître extrêmement longue dans cette matière..."

Tous les élèves se regardèrent. Certains soupirèrent, d'autres restèrent silencieux.

Ce professeur serait leur bourreau.

"Bien, commençons par de l'arithmétique ! Ouvrez vos livres a la page 52."


	3. Chapter 3

././././.

À la fin du cours, les élèves se retrouvèrent pendant leur récréation, tandis que Madame Tessier avait demandé à Dean de rester à la fin du cours.

"Dean ... Tu m'avais promis."

"Je n'ai rien fait, je te le jure Lucie."

"Il y a écrit que tu as été insolent."

"Oui ! Mais il m'avait frappé avec son dossier ! Et ça m'a énervé."

Lucie soupira. "Dean ... Ce n'est pas en te faisant coller, que tu réglera les problèmes a la maison. Tu sais que quand ça ne va pas, tu peux venir chez moi."

"Maman saurait que je suis chez toi."

"Je me sens encore capable d'affronter ta mère tu sais."

"Je ne veux pas d'attirer d'ennuis et je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec elle pour moi. Maintenant si tu n'as rien de Plus à me dire, je vais profiter de la recré."

"Dean ..."

"Écoutes, je vais bien, okey ?"

"Okey." Soupira t-elle en le regardant partir.

Il rejoignit les autres dans la cour de recré.

"Dean. Alors qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?" Demanda Nathalie, une des élèves de la classe.

"Rien de bien important. Simplement d'éviter l'insolence. Qu'est ce que vous faite tous là ?"

"Et bien, on apprends à se connaître. On pense tous que c'est important qu'il y ait une bonne entente dans une classe." Annonça Matthieu.

La sonnerie les coupa à nouveau.

"Qu'est ce qu'on a ?"

"Sport ! Trop cool."

"Oui ! Il paraît qu'on est avec d'autres classe ça va être cool."

"Ouais allons-y !"

Et c'est ensemble qu'ils prirent la direction du gymnase.

Dean marchait un peu en retrait, et Olivia le rejoignit tandis que Casey faisait connaissance avec Alexandra et Kathy.

"Salut le rebel."

Il eut un rictus. "Olivia."

"Tu ne t'es pas trop fait taper sur les doigts ?"

"Non ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Et puis même si c'était le cas, j'ai l'habitude."

"Alors tu es le genre de garçon qui se fait souvent coller ?"

"Plus ou moins."

"C'est plutôt vague comme réponse."

"Que veux-tu..." Dit- il en lui faisant face. "C'est mon côté mystérieux ..."

"Porter .. À priori on va être ensemble en sport !" Coupa une voix masculine.

Dean se retourna rapidement ayant très bien reconnu la voix de l'autre garçon.

"Stabler."

"Salut ma belle. Je suis Elliot Stabler." Dit il en humant une bouffée de sa cigarette et en regardant Olivia.

Olivia ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et regarda Dean. "On se voit plus tard." Lui dit- elle en s'en allant rejoindre sa classe.

"A quoi tu joue Elliot !"

"Elle te plaît ?"

"Peu importe ! Elle ne mérite pas d'être traiter comme un bout de viande, et il est hors de question que tu te serves d'elle !"

"Si, c'est important. Je ne voudrais pas coucher avec une fille qui plait a mon meilleur ami, si c'est déjà sa cible. Je te la laisse en premier et je passerai après."

"Arrête Elliot ! J'ai changé."

Elliot Stabler rit fortement. "Oui c'est ça. On en reparlera dans quelques semaines quand tu sera en manque de gronzesse. En attendant moi, j'ai plusieurs cibles." Dit il en écrasant sa cigarette sur le sol pour rentrer dans le gymnase.

Dean soupira et passa une main sur son visage avant d'entrer à son tour dans le gymnase.

Les élèves avaient commencés le trimestre par du basket.

Olivia se débrouillait plutôt bien, et aidait les camarades de sa classe pour tirer des paniers.

Ils apprenaient vite, hormis Alexandra pour qui le sport avait toujours été son point faible.

Dean s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un ballon.

"Tiens, Essayes encore."

"Si c'est pour te moquer de moi ce n'est pas la peine."

"Qui t'a dit que j'allais me moquer ?"

"J'en sais rien. Excuse moi ... Je suis un peu sur les nerfs a cause de ses heures de colle et puis je suis nulle en sport."

Dean se plaça derrière elle et lui plaça les jambes et les bras.

"Maintenant tu dois concentrer ton regard sur le carré au dessus du panier. Ne le lâche pas des yeux, le ballon ira la où ton regard se trouve. Vas-y essayes."

"D'accord."

"Ne lance pas trop fort, juste suffisamment pour attendre le carré."

Alexandra lança le ballon qui atterrit pile dans le panier.

"Oh mon dieu ! J'ai réussit !"

"Tu vois. C'est pas sorcier." Dit il en s'éclipsant."

"Attends Dean."

"Quoi ?"

"Merci."

"De rien Blondie... Et arrêtes de faire cette tête là !" Sourit-il en s'en allant.

/././././.

"Alors Chérie, Je vois que tu te défend plutôt bien avec un ballon. Tu veux bien me montrer comment tu te débrouille avec un homme ?"

Olivia se retourna doucement et regarda Elliot dans les yeux.

"Je vois que ta vulgarité est a un niveau assez élevé contrairement à ton intelligence."

Elliot ricana et regarda l'autre garçon qui l'accompagnait.

"Tu entends ça Brian ?"

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Olivia et s'approcha.

Olivia ne baissa pas les yeux, malgré que le bleu des yeux d'Elliot pouvait glacer le sang, elle ne laissait rien paraître.

Il laissa s'afficher un sourire en coin, avant de rapidement passer une main derrière la tête d'Olivia pour l'attirer et l'embrasser.

D'abord prise de court, et le repoussa violemment ensuite.

"Espèce d'abruti !" S'écria t-elle

Il ricana. "Tu vas finir par me faire peur."

Ses poings lui démangeaient. Elle avait envi de le remettre à sa place lui et sa prétention !

Mais Dean arriva et s'imposa entre les deux.

"Elliot va de ton côté. Laisse les tranquilles."

"Je suis très bien ici."

"Elliot arrête s'il te plaît. Tu sais qu'on se battra si il le faut et je veux pas en arriver là."

Il s'approcha a quelques centimètres du visage de son meilleur ami qui ne scilla pas, puis finit par s'en aller, non sans un clin d'œil a Olivia.

"Bon allez tout le monde, on va faire deux équipes, je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen de s'entraîner." Annonça Dean.

"Je suis d'accord avec Dean. Matthieu, tu sera chef de l'équipe bleue, et moi la rouge. Ça va a tout le monde ?"

"Ouais." "Moi ça me convient." "On est bon !"

"Parfait. Allons-y."

La journée se termina et Olivia était complètement lessivée en montant dans la voiture de sa mère.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à son altercation avec Elliot. Elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, et pourtant aujourd'hui dans le gymnase, elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement.

"Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Olivia ?"

"Si, maman. Je suis juste fatiguée."

"Tu es sûre ?"

"Oui, maman."

"D'accord .." Dit- elle en démarrant la voiture.

Elle monta directement faire ses devoirs, et redescendit seulement vers 19heures pour aider sa mère a préparer le repas.

"J'ai commandé chinois pour ce soir."

"Ah d'accord."

"Ça a été ta journée au lycée Olivia ?"

"Oui, j'ai vraiment une super classe. Tout le monde est gentil."

"Et tes professeurs ?"

"Gentils aussi."

"Et ... Ah ! Voilà le chinois." Dit Serena en se levant.

Olivia en profita pour avaler une aspirine avec un verre d'eau.

"Voilà ma chérie, a table !"

"Super. Je meurs de faim !" Répondit Olivia en s'asseyant. Sa mère la regarda un instant, et Olivia lui sourit. Serena le lui rendit et elle s'assied a son tour.

./././././././.

"Alors boucles d'or ... Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit tes parents ?" Chuchota Dean a Alex.

"Fff je suis privée de sortie pendant un mois ! Et de téléphone jusqu'à vendredi ! Tout ça a cause de l'autre abruti."

Dean ricana.

"Il te suffit de faire le mur."

"Faire le mur ? T'es malade !"

"Non. Je le fais souvent."

"Mais si mes parents m'attrapent je suis morte. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

"Tout dépend de la mise !"

"Quelle mise ?"

"Laisse tomber boucle d'or. Concentres toi sur les exercices a faire."

"Mais ..."

"Silence vous deux ! Vous êtes en colle, pas en permanence !"

"Oui monsieur ..."

././././././.

Alex et Dean sortirent de leur colle deux longues heures plus tard.

"Au fait, je ne t'ai pas remercié."

"Me remercier ?" Demanda Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ouais. Pour avoir essayer de me défendre. Bon, en tout cas, c'était sympa de ta part."

"De rien." Souffla t-elle avec un léger sourire en le regardant partir.

Elle décida ensuite de rentrer à pieds chez elle. Normalement elle prenait le bus, mais parfois, elle aimait rentrer en vagabondant un peu.

Elle arriva dans son quartier après une bonne demi heure de marche et tomba sur Olivia.

"Tiens Olivia ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?"

"J'étais parti acheter une salade pour ma mère et toi ? Ne me dit pas que tu vis ici ?"

"Et bien si. Ça fais cinq ans."

"C'est vrai ? Et il nous a fallut tant de temps pour qu'on se tombe dessus ..."

"Et oui ! Comme quoi ..."

"Comment c'est passé ton heure de colle avec Dean ?"

"On a eu des exercices supplémentaires ... D'ailleurs ça me rappel que je suis privée de sortie et qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me dépêche ..." Dit-elle en grimaçant.

"De toute façon, on se voit demain."

"On peut aller au lycée ensemble si tu veux ? Je préfère y aller à pieds moi, dans le bus il y a trop de monde."

"Pourquoi pas" sourit Olivia.

"Super, viens me chercher à 7h45 ! A demain !"


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Olivia arriva juste quand Alex sortait de chez elle.

"Salut Olivia !" Sourit-elle

"Salut Alex."

"Alors qu'est ce que tu penses du lycée ?" Demanda Alex en commençant à marcher.

"C'est ... Différent du collège. Mais j'aime bien. On a vraiment une super classe. Et toi ?"

"Je suis d'accord. La classe est vraiment bien ... En plus je suis avec Kathy, c'est tout ce que j'espérais."

"Vous êtes amies depuis longtemps ?"

"La maternelle." Sourit Alex.

"Ça doit être chouette..."

"Tu n'as pas d'amis d'enfance ?"

"Oh si si ... Mais ils sont .. Ils ont déménagés pour ainsi dire."

"Je suis désolée."

"Ne le soit pas." Dit Olivia en lui souriant. "Alors ... Tu t'entends bien avec Dean ?"

Alex se mît à rougir fortement. "Il est gentil oui..."

"Ne rougit pas comme ça !" Ricana Olivia "je ne dirais rien."

"J'ai jamais eu de copains."

"Y a une première fois a tout. Moi non plus a vrai dire."

"C'est vrai ?"

"Et bien oui, nous sommes beaucoup dans ce cas, tu n'as pas a t'en faire ! Nous n'avons que quoi, 14-15 ans ?"

"Et si je lui plaisait pas ?"

"Et si tu lui plaisait ?"

"Je ne saurais même comment me comporter ..."

"Ça viendra tout seul ... Allez cesse de te torturer l'esprit ..." Lui dit Olivia en l'apprenant par les épaules. "Laisse les choses se faire."

"Tu as surement raison.."

"J'ai toujours raison !" Rit-elle en tapotant dans le dos d'Alexandra.

Elles arrivèrent en cours ensemble, et se séparèrent pour prendre leur place habituelles; Olivia a côté de Casey, et Alex a côté de Kathy.

Comme toutes les classes de seconde, les élèves bien sage au début laissèrent vite place aux bavardages... A droite, a gauche ...

"Silence !" Réclama leur prof de physique. "Silence !"

Mais les bavardages continuèrent encore et encore chaque personne se racontant de petites anecdotes. Tous se fichait éperdument de ce prof qu'ils détestaient par dessus tout.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dean qui était au fond de la classe se leva. Le bruit de la chaise grinçante fit cesser tous les bavardages et tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il quittait la salle.

"Monsieur Porter ! Retournez vous asseoir !"

"A quoi bon. Votre cours ne sert a rien." Répliqua t- il en partant.

"Monsieur porter ! Revenez ou ce sera un rapport dans votre dossier !"

"Un de plus un de moins ..."

Tous regardèrent ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le départ de Dean avait rendu un calme plat a toute la classe.

"Bien, commençons le cours."

"Monsieur, l'un de nous pourrait peut être aller lui parler ?" Intervint Olivia sachant très bien qu'un comportement comme celui la cachait une certaine souffrance.

"Je n'en voit pas l'utilité. Dean porter est un cas désespéré, et personne ne peut rien pour lui."

"Comment osez vous dire ça !" S'écria Alex en se levant furibonde. "Votre rôle en tant que professeur est avant tout de nous aider et de nos aiguiller ! Pas de nous enfoncer comme vous le faites Avec lui !"

"Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ma façon d'enseigner, mademoiselle Cabot, vous êtes libre de le suivre. Mais cela vous vaudra un rapport disciplinaire. Et cette sanction s'applique pour chaque élève qui ouvrira la bouche désormais dans mon cours."

Alex ne baissait pas les yeux, mais Kathy lui tira le bras lui intimant le fait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle continu.

"Bien, commençons donc le cours."

Alex essaya tant bien que mal de se retenir mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Non ce professeur ne méritait pas d'enseigner !

Aussi, elle se releva, attrapa ses affaires et regarda son prof qui s'était stoppé.

"Allez vous faire foutre." Cracha t-elle en s'en allant.

Kathy savait ce qu'elle risquait, mais tans pis : elle attrapa ses affaires et suivit son amie.

Très vite suivit par Olivia qui se leva à son tour : "vous ne méritez pas d'enseigner monsieur. Ma mère m'a appris qu'un professeur se devait d'enrichir un élève, pas de le détruire."

Puis Casey la suivit également ... Et enfin toute la classe, solidaire.

"Vous aurez un rapport collectif !" Cria t-il.

"On s'en fou !" Dit Matthieu en riant suivit de près par les autres.

Alex rejoignit Dean qui s'était assis sur un banc.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda t-il en se relevant.

"Et bien ... Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il a parlé de toi quand tu es parti."

"Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, tu vas encore avoir des problèmes Alexandra ..."

"Je sais."

"Ça n'en vaut pas la peine tu sais."

"Tout dépend de la mise." Lui dit elle avec un sourire."

Il sourit a son tour, comprenant qu'elle lui disait exactement la même chose que ce que lui, avait dit la veille.

"On dirait que tu as déclenché une révolte !" Dit il en voyant toute la classe arriver. "Vous êtes dingues ..."

"Ouais c'est bien possible ! On a suivit Alex parce qu'elle a eut raison de partir."

"Ouais Zlatan n'est qu'un Sal con !"

"Un Sal con qui va vous attirer des ennuis ... Écoutez ça me touche que vous fassiez ça pour moi, mais Zlatan et moi c'est ... Personnel ... Et vous n'arriverez jamais a le battre alors ne foutez pas votre année scolaire en l'air pour moi ... Je peux le gérer." Répondit Dean.

"On saura le gérer aussi !" Répondit L'un des garçons de la classe.

Dean eut un rictus. "Et bien attendez vous a ce que l'on fasse souvent des heures de colle. D'ailleurs ... Voilà Tessier. On est mal." Ajouta Dean en voyant leur prof principale arriver.

"2nd2 ! En salle 207 tout de suite ! Dean tu reste un moment Avec moi."

"Madame, Dean n'y ai pour rien ... C'est de ma faute si tout le monde est sortie et ..."

"Alexandra ... Je sais que tu as fais ça pour le défendre et je t'en remercie. Nous parlerons tout a l'heure."

"Ok ..." Se résigna t-elle en descendant les marches pour rejoindre les autres.

Elle se retourna et fit un dernier sourire qu'il lui rendit avant de partir.

Lucie Tessier s'assieds a côté de Dean et soupira en frottant ses yeux.

"Dean je ne pourrais pas toujours te défendre, ils vont finir par te jeter ..."

"Je ne te demande pas tout ça, Lucie."

"Tu es mon filleul, Dean ! Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire, hein ?" Demanda t-elle avec détresse.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. "Je suis désolé. Je vais faire des efforts."

"Je sais que c'est dur pour toi ..."

"C'est rien. La plupart du temps je le laisse dire. Ça le défoule."

"Ouais. En tout cas on dirais qu'Alexandra elle, elle n'aime pas le laisser dire."

"C'est l'impression que j'ai aussi." Dit il en souriant sans même s'en rendre compte.

"Elle te plaît ?" Sourit Lucie.

"C'est une fille bien."

"Et ...?"

"Et je ne suis pas un type bien. Tu connais mieux que quiconque mon passé."

"Pense au présent mon chéri." Dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Allez, j'ai un savon a tous vous passer."

Il rit.

"Ouais. Mais si tu pouvais faire en sorte qui ne leur arrive pas grand chose .. Ils sont vraiment sympa avec moi."

"Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien."

"Merci."

XxxXxxXxxX

Aucuns élèves n'osaient bouger pendant que leur professeur principale parlait.

Ils se contentaient de l'écouter.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils étaient, mais tous savait que madame Tessier pouvait être sympa, mais effrayante.

Alors ils n'essayèrent même pas de la couper pendant qu'elle parlait.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour que cette fois la sanction ne soit pas trop grande. Mais je ne vous promets rien. Par contre, ce que je vous demande en échange, c'est d'arrêter tout ça. Quoique vous fassiez, Zlatan gagnera. Malheureusement pour vous, le professeur gagne toujours. Je sais a quel point c'est frustrant, je suis passée par là, mais même si le prof est un minable, il gagne toujours. Parce que vous avez beaucoup plus a perdre que lui.

Maintenant, sachez bien aussi que je ne me souviendrai absolument pas de ce que je viens de vous dire. Filez en cours."

"Mais madame ... On a cours que cet après midi ..."

"Dans ce cas allez vous amusez je ne sais pas moi !"

Tout le monde se regardaient. Personne n'osait bouger.

Elle soupira. "Allez y ... Et profitez en pour réfléchir parce que même si j'essaye d'arranger les choses, attendez vous a des représailles ..."

Ils se levèrent, toujours en silence.

"Alexandra reste une minute s'il te plaît."

"Oui, madame..."

Dean se stoppa, et regarda sa marraine, les sourcils froncés.

"Dean, s'il te plaît."

"Si ça me concerne, je veux rester."

Lucie soupira. "S'il te plaît." Insista t-elle.

"Alex n'a rien fait de mal."

"Je le sais bien, Dean."

"Okey..." Se résigna t-il en posant une main dans le dos a Alex. Une douce chaleur s'empara d'elle mais elle ne devait rien laisser paraître.

Il lui embrassa la tempe et s'en alla.

Elle se retourna vers Lucie qui remarqua la gêne d'Alexandra, et lui fit un petit sourire.

"Alexandra ..."

"Oui, madame. Je suis désolée d'avoir été insolente avec monsieur Zlatan. Ça ne se reproduira plus."

"Alexandra. Je voulais te remercier."

"Me ... Remercier ?"

"Ça fais déjà deux fois que tu prends le parti de Dean."

"Je fais ce qui me semble juste."

"Au risque d'en pâtir toi même."

"Sans aucuns doutes."

"Ne dit pas a Dean ce que je vais te dire mais ... Il garde beaucoup de souffrance en lui. Il n'a pas un passé très glorieux. Et jamais je ne l'ai vu avoir un geste de tendresse comme il a eu avec toi avant de sortir. Jamais. Certaines choses font qu'il a besoin de se construire une barrière. Et je suis désolée mais j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui va devoir jouer la clé de cette barrière."

Alex resta silencieuse.

"En tout cas, merci pour lui."

"Je peux vous poser une question qui n'a rien a voir avec le lien élève/professeur ?"

"Je t'écoutes."

"Qui êtes vous pour lui ?"

"Sa marraine. Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde."

"Ok, merci ..."

"Allez ça rejoindre les autres. Il faut que j'aille voir le principal."

La 2nd2 avait obtenue deux heures de colle collective, et un avertissement général. Madame Tessier avait essayé de faire en sorte qu'il y est juste les heures de colle mais c'était peine perdue.

"Alexandra attend !" S'écria Dean en rattrapant Alex. "Ça te dit qu'on aille faire un tour ?"

"Avec plaisir." Sourit-elle

XxxXxxXxx

Olivia quant a elle, s'était mise à l'écart pour lire.

La classe faisait un match de base Ball sur le terrain du lycée.

Elle leur avait promis de jouer un peu plus tard.

Elle ricana en voyant Matthieu faire un vole plané pour atteindre la base avant que Casey ne rattrape la balle.

"C'est étonnant que tu ne soit pas en train de jouer Benson."

Elle se retourna et regarda son interlocuteur. "C'est étonnant que tu soit encore en train de sécher." Répondit elle ironiquement. "Ce lycée c'est pas suffisamment grand pour que je ne te vois pas a priori."

"Mmm moi j'adore te voir !"

"Lâche moi Stabler. Crois moi, ça fais que 3 jours que je suis ici, et pourtant je te déteste plus que n'importe qui."

"Ah oui ?"

Elle réfléchit un instant. Non c'était son père l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

"Ouais !" Répondit elle en se levant.

"T'a adoré que je t'embrasse."

Olivia se mît à Rire. "Lâche moi, tu veux ? T'a aucunes chances avec moi, enfonce toi ça dans le crâne."

"C'est ce que tu crois.." Sourit il.

"Écoutes ! Je sais pas a quoi tu joue mais tu me gonfles !"

"J'ai une petite amie."

"Tant mieux pour toi."

"Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'intéresser a toi." Dit il en s'approchant."

Olivia posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de baisser la tête puis de la relever pour faire face à Elliot.

"D'une part c'est que tu ne dois pas l'aimer énormément et d'autre part la seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est de me mettre dans ton lit. Chose qui n'arrivera pas."

"Tu rates quelque chose !"

"Toi aussi; c'est dommage."

Devant l'audace d'Olivia il resta bouche bée.

"Tu me plait encore plus !"

"Et toi, encore moins."

"Encore moins ? Ahh ça voudrait dire que j'ai mes chances !"

"Oh arrête, retourne voir ta petite amie et lâche moi."

"Je suis sur qu'on sera amener a se revoir."

"J'espère bien que non." Dit elle en s'en allant.

Il rit. Cette fille n'était pas comme les autres ... Ça lui plaisait encore plus.


	5. Chapter 5

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées.

Le calme était désormais plat dans le cours du professeur Zlatan.

Et Olivia s'ennuyait de plus en plus.

Non, les sciences elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Elle était beaucoup plus attiré par le littéraire.

Alors elle se contentait de faire de petit dessin au lieu de prendre le cours en note.

Elle pouvait être sérieuse, comme rêveuse.

Casey l'adorait vraiment. C'était une amie en or a ses yeux.

Olivia qui avait vu que Casey se perdait dans ses pensées, lui fit glisser son dessin, et Casey pouffa de rire.

Une nouvelle caricature de Zlatan encore plus drôle que la précédente.

Olivia arrivait toujours a trouver des idées pour le ridiculiser.

Elle le passa ensuite discrètement derrière a Dean, Kathy et Alex qui pouffèrent de rire a leur tour.

Dean en profita pour rajouter deux trois détails, puis le redonna a Olivia qui tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire.

Zlatan le remarqua et se stoppa un instant.

"Je peux savoir ce qui vous faire rire dans les molécules d'eau mademoiselle Benson ?"

"Euh ... Le ... Euh H2o monsieur !"

"Ah oui ?"

"Mais oui, je trouve ça amusant le nom H2o."

"Puisque vous avez écouté vous allez pouvoir me dire ce que signifie le H."

"Euh..."

"Hydrogène ..." Lui chuchota Casey la tête baissée pour ne pas se faire remarquer

"Hydrogène monsieur !" Répondit aussitôt Olivia

Énervé qu'elle ait pu répondre a sa question, Zlatan se retourna au tableau et continua son cours.

Olivia soupira de soulagement et regarda Casey. "Merci ..! Tu m'as sauvé la vie."

"Tu m'en dois une."

"C'est noté."

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Dean. "C'est de ta faute !" Dit elle tout bas en lui tapant sur le crâne.

Alex et Kathy ricanèrent dans leur coin tandis que Dean se frottait le crâne en essayant de se recoiffer.

La fin du cours sonna.

Mieux : la fin de la journée sonna !

Sans demander leur reste, les élèves sortirent.

La classe s'entendait bien, mais elle était tout de même divisé en groupe d'amis.

Olivia, Casey, Kathy, Alex et Dean étaient devenus inséparable.

"Alors Alex, t'a pas réussit a convaincre tes parents ?" Demanda mathieu déçu que tout le monde ne puisse pas venir a sa fête.

Elle soupira, déçue. "Nan Matt ... Ils n'ont rien voulu entendre."

"C'est dommage..."

"Ce sera pour la prochaine fois ..." Dit elle avec un petit sourire.

"Avec plaisir ... Bon bah a ce soir les autres..."

Tout le monde se salua, puis Alex et Olivia prirent le chemin de leur quartier.

"Tes parents ne t'ont pas pardonné ?"

"Nan... Le 'allez vous faire foutre' n'a pas été digeste dans leur esprit."

"Je suis désolée."

"Tu n'as pas a l'être."

"Je sais mais je le suis quand même. Tu sais Dean n'a rien dit mais je ne crois pas qu'il viendra."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu ne peux pas y aller."

"Ce serais dommage. Il faut qu'il y aille."

Olivia haussa les épaules. "C'est a lui de voir. Je t'avoue que ça m'embête aussi d'y aller. Kathy et Casey pensent pareils."

"C'est gentil mais il faut que vous y alliez. Comme ça vous me raconterez. Il se passe toujours des choses amusantes comme ceux qui vomissent ou qui se ridiculisent autrement. Je veux tout savoir."

"Okey, ça marche" rit Olivia.

Elle parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien, puis arrivèrent chacune chez elle.

Le soir arriva rapidement et Olivia se préparait dans sa chambre quand Serena monta.

"Je suis rentrée ma puce."

"Ça c'est bien passé ?"

"J'ai de bons élèves, oui."

"Ça ne va pas ?" Demanda Olivia en faisant face à sa mère.

Serena la regarda un instant puis reprit la parole. "Est ce qu'il y aura de l'alcool a cette soirée ?"

Olivia fronça les sourcils. "Je ne sais pas, peut être oui mais ça restera léger. Mais moi, si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en boire."

"D'accord Olivia."

"Tu voudrais bien me déposer chez Casey ?" "S'il te plaît, maman ..." Demanda t-elle avec une tête de malheureuse.

Sa mère se mît a rire. "Bien sur, liv."

"Super !" Dit elle en souriant a Serena.

Sa mère lui sourit aussi, puis redescendit.

Elle se frotta les yeux, parce qu'elle avait une migraine qui lui taraudait les tempes.

Elle n'avait repris l'enseignement que depuis deux semaines, et pourtant elle ne supportait déjà plus les élèves ... Indiscipliné, arrogants, insolents.

Et le regards de tous ses collègues. Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait eu un problème avec l'alcool. Et tout le monde soufflait dans son dos qu'elle n'était plus bonne a rien, et qu'elle n'avait plus sa place dans l'enseignement ...

Deux petites semaines l'avaient bien plus épuisée qu'une année scolaire complète.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et regarda le flash de Whisky qu'elle avait acheté a l'épicerie en revenant.

Jute une gorgée, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, n'est ce pas ?

"Maman ! On peut y aller !" Cria Olivia du haut des escaliers.

Serena rangea rapidement la petite bouteille au fond de son sac et se ressaisit. Elle ne devait pas craquer et penser a sa fille. Elle lui avait déjà fait trop de mal. Aujourd'hui elle était heureuse et elle n'allait pas ruiner tout ça.

"Tu es très belle ma puce." Complimenta Serena en voyant Olivia descendre.

Elle avait un simple jean avec un TEE shirt léger, un maquillage simple, et pourtant, elle était magnifique.

"Merci maman ..."

"Allez on y va."

Olivia arriva chez Casey, et ensemble elle prirent la direction de la maison de Matthieu.

Beaucoup de personne étaient déjà la, et Casey et Olivia se mêlèrent vite a la foule en saluant les personnes qu'elles connaissaient.

XxxXxxXxx

Alex pensait a tous ses amis qui s'amusaient. Elle essayait de lire mais en vain, elle pensait a cette soirée. Et surtout a Dean ... Il allait être entouré de pleins de filles.

Une pointe de jalousie s'empara d'elle. Mais après tout, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait ...

Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur son livre.

Elle s'était réellement attachée a lui. Ou tout du moins, a sa présence...

Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de lui, ou même de son passé, mais elle s'en fichait. Il était ce qu'il était aujourd'hui : un gentil garçon.

Alex sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et regarda.

Un nouveau message de Dean.

- Regarde par la fenêtre. -

Intriguée elle se leva et regarda. Complètement choquée elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans cet arbre ! Tu es fou !" Chuchota t-elle pour que ses parents n'entendent pas.

"Je suis venue te chercher"

"Me chercher ?! Mais t'es malade !"

"Mais si fais moi confiance ! Attends." Dit il en marchant sur les branches pour arriver a la fenêtre d'Alexandra et rentrer dans sa chambre.

"Dean t'es malade ..."

"Ouais je sais. Va dire a ta mère que tu es fatiguée, tu as pris un cachet pour la tête et que tu vas te coucher. Ensuite je t'aide a sortir et on va a la fête."

"Dean c'est complément dingue et ..."

"Ça n'en vaut pas le coup ?"

Elle regarda et se mît a sourire. "Bien sur que si mais..."

"Pas de mais ... Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller sans toi."

"Okey ... Attends moi cinq minutes... Ne fais pas de bruit ..."

Il sourit, et regardait autour de lui. La chambre d'Alex était joliment décoré. Quelques peluches, beaucoup de livres, et beaucoup de photos de famille ...

Celle d'elle toute petite attira son attention. Il se mît a sourire en la voyant avec de petit couette.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"Je me disais que tu était devenue une très jolie jeune femme."

"T'es bête .." Dit elle en lui reprenant le cadre.

"Non je suis sincère..." Dit il en s'approchant de son visage.

Elle sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine quand il posa une main sur son cou. C'était comme un électrochoc.

"Alexandra !"

"Oh merde cache toi dans la penderie dépêches toi !" Dit elle précipitamment en le poussant. Elle referma la porte juste quand sa mère entra.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"Rien je rangeait une veste qui traînait."

"Oh .. Tiens chérie voilà un doliprane. Et tu sais, je suis désolée pour ta fête. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois."

"Comme toujours."

"J'ai essayé de convaincre ton père mais tu le connais ..."

"Papa m'a toujours appris à défendre de juste cause. Et la pour ça, il me blâme. Mais je m'en fiche, je sais que j'ai eu raison et ça en valait la peine. Dean ne méritait pas d'être traité comme ça."

"D'accord ma puce. Mais je suis quand même désolée."

"Merci pour l'aspirine. Je vais me coucher

"Ok, bonne nuit chérie."

"Toi aussi."

Elle relâcha toute la pression accumulée des lors que sa mère ressorti de la chambre.

"Alors prête Blondie ?"

"Ne m'appel pas comme ça !"

"Ok Alex" ricana t-il "allez donne moi ta main."

XxxXxxXxx

Olivia venait de battre une dizaine de personne sur le Just Dance, et décida de laisser sa place a Casey pour aller prendre l'air.

Elle s'était assise sur le trottoir juste parce que la rue était calme, et que ça lui faisait du bien.

Mais très vite le calme se brisa sous les cris d'une petite fille qui criait après son chien.

"Lucky ! Lucky reviens !" Hurlait t-elle au bord des larmes tandis que le chien continuait de courir.

Olivia se leva et rattrapa la laisse qui traînait par terre lorsque le chien passa à sa hauteur.

C'était un gros chien qui avait pas mal de force, ce n'était pas étonnant que la petite fille n'ait pas réussit à le maintenir ...

"Merci madame ..." Dit elle en arrivant à côté d'Olivia.

"Je m'appel Olivia. Et toi c'est comment ton prénom ?"

"Rébécca."

"C'est un très jolie prénom. Il est à toi ce chien alors ?"

"Oui mais il tirait trop fort et j'ai pas réussit à le retenir ..."

"Je comprends. Ta maman sait que tu es dehors ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Tu ... Ne sais pas ?" Demanda Olivia, intriguée.

"Elle a voulu me mettre une gifle mais mon grand frère s'est mis devant moi. Alors elle s'en ai pris à lui. Et moi je suis sortie avec Lucky."

"Tu as quel âge Rébécca ?"

"J'ai 8 ans, madame."

"Ta maman te fais du mal ?"

"Seulement quand je suis pas sage comme toute les mamans."

"Je vois ... Je vais te ramener chez toi, comme ça, Lucky ne se sauvera plus okey ?"

"Je n'ai pas le droit de venir avec des étrangers."

"Ta maman ne me verra pas ne t'inquiètes pas."

"D'accord." Accepta Rébécca en prenant la main d'Olivia.

"Allons-y, tu me montre la route ?"

"C'est par là ..."

15 minutes plus tard Olivia arriva dans un petit pavillon tout simple.

"Ma maison c'est celle là." Dit Rébécca en montrant du doigt une petite maison au volet rose.

Olivia se stoppa et s'agenouilla devant la petite fille.

"Tiens je te donne mon numéro. Met le dans ta poche, et si un jour tu as besoin pour quoique ce soit, tu peux m'appeler, je viendrai t'aider, ok ?"

"Ok. Merci encore madame."

"Tu peux m'appeler Olivia tu sais."

"Rébécca !" S'écria un jeune homme en courant dans leur direction. Probablement son frère qui s'inquiétait ...

Mais lorsqu'il fut assez près, Olivia se releva vivement ne sachant comment réagir.

Elle recula de quelques pas pour tenter de s'éclipser discrètement...

"J'étais fou d'inquiétude, ou tu étais ?"

"Lucky a tiré trop fort je l'ai lâché je suis désolée. C'est Olivia qui l'a rattrapé et qui m'a ramené."

"O.. Livia ?" Répéta t-il en se relevant pour regarder Olivia qui était un peu plus loin.

"Rébécca rentre à la maison, maman dors. Tu peux aller te coucher ne t'inquiète pas."

"D'accord. Au revoir Olivia à bientôt."

"Salut Rébécca ..." Lui dit elle avec un sourire.

Une fois qu'ils ne furent que tout les deux, Elliot s'approcha d'elle.

Elle s'attendait a s'en prendre plein la tête. Son regard était froid. Voir même glacial. Et comme leur rapport n'était pas terrible ...

Mais la gêne s'empara rapidement de lui.

"Je te remercie d'avoir aidé ma petite sœur. Mais il ne faut plus que tu reviennes ici."

"Si tu as des problèmes tu sais qu'il existe des .."

"Je n'ai aucuns problèmes."

"À d'autres."

"Écoutes Benson j'apprécie que tu ai aidé Rebecca mais ne te mêle pas de ma vie, c'est clair ?"

"Très clair !" Répliqua t-elle vexée.

"Parfait maintenant tire toi et retournes rejoindre tes copains a votre stupide fête. À moins que tu n'es une autre idée ? Moi j'en ai pleins." Dit il avec un sourire narquois.

"Arrête de jouer ce jeu ça ne te vas pas du tout !"

"Pourtant à chaque fois tu reviens."

"Bon tu m'énerve ! Je m'en vais !" Dit elle en tournant les talons.

Mais Elliot restait néanmoins audacieux.

Aussi, il lui rattrapa la main, la fit faire un volte face, et l'embrassa ...


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean mais pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? Tu aurais très bien pu aller à cette fête sans te soucier de moi !" Lâcha Alex tandis qu'il courait en l'entraînant avec lui.

Il se stoppa et la regarda.

"Justement ... Je me soucie de toi ..." Dit il en posant une main sur sa joue.

Elle se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Dean.

"T'es déjà montée à moto ?"

"À moto ? Mais il faut un permis pour une moto de ce genre ..." Dit elle en regardant l'engin.

"Si tu as peur on peut y aller à pieds."

"Je te fais confiance."

"Tiens prends ça ..." Dit il en lui tendant un casque.

"Mais et toi ?"

"T'en fais pas pour moi."

"Okey."

"Accroches toi bien à ma taille."

XxxXxxXxx

"Alors tu vois que tu aimes ça ..." Sourit Elliot.

"Espèce d'imbécile !" S'emporta t-elle en le giflant.

"Wow ... " dit-il en se frottant la joue.

"Va t'occuper de ta petite sœur et arrête de jouer les salauds."

"Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Je m'occupe d'elle, elle est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde !"

"Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te froisser."

"Rends moi service Olivia. Fais comme ci rien n'était arrivé. Tu n'es pas au courant pour ma petite sœur, tu ne sais rien, ok ?"

"C'est toi qui vois."

"Tu retournes à la fête ?"

"Ouais."

"Ok."

"Elliot dit moi une chose."

"Quoi ?"

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

"Faire quoi ?"

"Jouer à ce jeu."

"C'est ce que je suis."

"C'est faux."

"Qu'est ce que tu en sais !"

"J'ai vu comment tu t'étais inquiété pour Rebecca."

"Ne t'occupes pas de ça ! Et puis tu ne pourrai pas comprendre !"

"Qu'est ce que je ne peux pas comprendre ?"

"Laisse tomber, dégage d'ici."

Elle soupira et s'en alla. Même si il y avait du bon dans ce garçon, il était trop blessé pour le montrer.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa vie ? ...

Elle soupira une fois de plus et prit la direction de la maison de Matt.

XxxXxxXxx

"Bah Olivia ! Tu étais passée ou ?" Demanda Casey les joues complètement rougies.

"J'ai l'impression que tu devrais ralentir sur la piste de danse. T'es en nage."

"Oui ! J'ai super chaud ! Mais c'est génial ici !"

"Hey ho Casey ralentit ..."

"Je pète la forme !" S'écria t- elle en retournant dans la foule.

Olivia ricana et regarda son amie sous un nouveau jour.

"Bonjour."

"Oh pardon j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Salut."

"Je m'appel Lake, je suis le cousin de Matthieu."

"Enchantée, moi c'est Olivia."

"De même." Lui dit il avec un grand sourire qui révélaient des dents parfaites.

"C'est peut être maladroit mais j'ai vu que tu parlais à cette jeune fille la bas... La jolie rousse..."

"Casey."

"Casey ... J'adore ce prénom."

"Elle est célibataire si c'est ce que tu te demande."

Il regarda Olivia et sourit de nouveau.

"Mais fais gaffe à toi, Matthieu l'adore. On l'adore tous ici."

"Tu me menace ?" Rit il.

Elle rit à son tour. "Non excuses moi. C'est juste que ..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai saisi. Je ne suis pas un coureur de jupon si ça peut te rassurer."

"Alors dans ce cas attends." "Hey Casey !" Cria Olivia en lui faisait signe de venir.

Elle arriva toute essoufflée, en sautillant.

"Oui ?"

"Je te présente Lake, le cousin de Matthieu."

"Salut !" Sourit elle. "Moi je m'appel ..."

"...Casey je sais." Coupa t-il "tu m'accorde cette danse ?" Demanda t-il tandis qu'un slow commençait.

"Ouais avec plaisir !"

Olivia sourit en regardant Casey qui l'entraînait par la main puis retourna dans la rue.

C'était vraiment bruyant .. Elle avait du mal à supporter ce genre d'ambiance à vrai dire. Elle ne savait même pas comment faisait Casey pour se sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Elle entendit un bruit de moteur arriver à toute vitesse, et se releva en voyant la moto se garer.

"Dean ? Alex ! Mais ..."

"Je ... J'ai fais le mur ..." Répondit-elle en enlevant le casque.

"Ouais je suis partie l'enlever." Rit il.

"Vous êtes dingue ! Mais je suis contente que tu sois la Alex !" Dit Olivia en la serrant dans ses bras.

"C'est cool ce que tu as fait ..." Chuchota ensuite Olivia dans l'oreille de Dean en le serrant dans ses bras a son tour.

Elle était ravie que son amie soit elle aussi présente durant la fête.

"T'a l'air fatigué." Nota Elliot en s'approchant.

"Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?"

"Dean est la ?" Demanda t-il en montrant la moto.

"Ouais il est arrivé y a pas longtemps. T'a pas répondu à ma question."

"T'es pas comme les autres toi."

"Pour quoi ? Parce que j'ai pas sauté dans ton lit pour te faire une gâterie ?" Répondit-elle avec une pointe de colère.

Il aurait voulu lui répondre que oui - par arrogance. - mais elle était déjà suffisamment en colère.

"Non. Parce que tu as aidé ma petite sœur. Elle a demandé si tu reviendrais la voir."

"C'est fréquent qu'elle s'attache aux étrangers comme ça ?"

"Personne ne se soucis de nous. On est un peu les bêtes noires du quartier."

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, se rendant compte qu'il livrait une partie de lui même en disant ça.

"Je suis désolée."

"Bon bref. En tout cas, merci encore."

"Attends."

"Quoi ?"

"C'est trop bruyant à l'intérieur. Je vais aller marcher un peu. Tu veux m'accompagner ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je sais écouter. Et garder les secrets. À toi de voir." Dit elle en s'en allant.

Il réfléchit quelques instant et se mot à courir pour la rattraper.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça Benson ?"

"Faire Quoi ? Marcher ? Ça aide à réfléchir."

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

"Aider les petites filles ? Parce que peut être que je sais ce que sais d'arpenter les rues pour échapper à une mère violente."

"Benson ..."

"Quoi ?! Être gentille avec toi ? Parce qu'on mérite tous mieux que toute cette merde. Tu n'es qu'un petit arrogant, insolent, grossier ..."

"Ça va j'ai compris !"

"... Vantard, prétentieux..."

"Benson !"

"Mais ce n'est qu'une façade. N'est ce pas ?"

"C'est toi Qui le dit."

"Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Quand tu as couru mort d'inquiétude pour Rébécca. Pourquoi tu joue ce rôle ?"

"Et toi Olivia ? C'est quoi tes secrets ? Tu dit que tu sais ce que c'est d'échapper à une mère violente."

"C'est exact."

"Pourtant ..."

"Pourtant tu l'a déjà vu venir me chercher ? Pourtant je n'en ai jamais parlé ? C'est simple elle a fait une cure de désintoxication. Et je n'aime pas en parler je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié des autres."

"Je suis désolé."

"Waw !"

"Quoi ?"

"C'est la première fois que tu es désolé avec moi ! Le plus drôle c'est que tu es désolé pour un truc dont tu n'es même pas responsable contrairement à tout ce que tu as pu me dire."

"..."

"Et tu es désolé aussi pour ta petite amie ? Non parce que ça fais quand même deux fois que tu m'as embrassé."

"Je n'ai pas de petite amie. Je t'ai menti."

"Et bah ça continu ! Autre chose Stabler ?"

"Bon écoutes je suis pas un mec bien, et a tes yeux je serais toujours un moins que rien je crois avoir saisi ! En même temps je peux pas t'en vouloir. Sur ce, je rentre chez moi."

"Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !"

"N'importe quoi ?! Pourtant tu as bien su me dire que j'étais la personne que détestais le plus ! Alors tu as peut être été touchée par ma petite sœur mais tu n'as pas a t'en faire, j'en prends soin. Salut Benson !"

Elle soupira. "C'est mon père." Lâcha t-elle.

Il se stoppa et se retourna. "Quoi ton père ?"

"La personne que je déteste le plus au monde c'est mon père."

"Je peux te demander pourquoi ?"

"Plus tard peut être."

"Okey."

"Tu peux toujours devenir quelqu'un de bien Stabler."

"Nan c'est dans des mes gènes d'être un moins que rien. Je le vit bien."

"C'est nul comme raisonnement. Ça veut dire que ta sœur ne deviendra pas quelqu'un de bien ?"

Une lueur passa dans les yeux d'elliot.

"Je ... J'avais pas pensé à ça ... Pour moi elle est tellement géniale ..."

"Si elle t'apporte ce sentiment de bien être, fais pareil pour elle."

"C'est ce que je fais ... Enfin je crois."

"Qu'est ce qui se passe chez vous Elliot ? Je peux peut être t'aider tu sais."

"Non tu ne peux pas."

"Ça tu ne le sais pas."

"J'apprécie ton attention. Vraiment. Mais on a toujours vécu comme ça ... Et dans les mauvais jours, Dean est là. Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en sort."

"Et comment tu fera quand tu sera viré du lycée ? Tu pense a ton avenir ?"

"Non."

"Tu devrais peut être commencé par là."

"Bon c'était sympa mais les leçons de morale je n'en ai pas besoin Benson. Je rentre, à plus !" Dit il en partant en courant .

Elle soupira. Décidément ce mec l'a rendrait dingue.

"À plus Stabler ..."


	7. Chapter 7

La soirée se termina calmement.

Beaucoup de monde était déjà reparti. Il était déjà plus de trois heures du matin, et pourtant Alex aurait pu continuer de danser dans les bras de Dean encore des heures et des heures.

"Il va falloir que je rentre ..." Souffla t-elle contre son épaule.

"Je sais ..." Répondit il a contre-cœur. Il n'avait pas envie de la lâcher. "Tu me ramène ?"

Il sourit faiblement et l'embrassa sur le front. "Allons-y."

Ensemble ils saluèrent leurs amis, et prirent la direction de la maison d'Alex.

Dean se gara à quelques pâtés de maison pour ne pas se faire répéter avec sa moto.

Il aida Alex à descendre et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

"Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu avec moi ...?

"J'aimerais tellement ..." Répondit elle en posant sa main sur celle de Dean en pressant le contact sur sa joue.

"Alors restes..."

"Je ... Attends. Qui m'envoie un SMS a cette heure ci ?" Dit elle en saisissant son téléphone.

Dean l'a vit devenir encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était d'ordinaire et il comprit.

"Ta mère ...?" Demanda t-il inquiet

"Alexandra Catherine Cabot, inutile de passer par ta fenêtre pour rentrer, la porte de la maison sera ouverte et inutile de te préciser que je t'attends de pieds ferme." Lui lu Alex à haute voix. "Et merde ..."

"Oh Alex je suis désolé ... Sincèrement ... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'en rendrait compte j'aurais du te ramener avant..."

"Dean stop. C'est moi qui ai accepté de te suivre, tu ne m'a pas forcé .. J'ai joué, j'ai perdu .. C'est la règle. Mais peu importe, ça en valait le coup."

"J'en suis pas si sur ..."

"Pour la fête en elle même, je te l'accorde. Mais pour toi, Dean, ça en valait largement le coup. Merci pour cette soirée." Dit elle tendrement en lui embrassant la joue.

Habilement, il lui attrapa la main pour attirer tout son corps contre lui.

"Alex ..." Souffla t-il contre son cou.

Est ce qu'il la méritait ? Est ce qu'elle ne méritait pas un garçon mieux que lui ? Qui pourrait lui offrir de plus belles choses ?

Il n'avait pas un passé tout blanc. Elle ne savait même pas qui il avait été avant de la connaître. Elle ne savait pas non plus dans quelle misère il vivait. Sa famille n'était vraiment pas glorieuse.

Peut être devait-il être honnête avec elle avant de faire quoique ce soit ?

"Alex ... Je dois être honnête avec toi ..."

"Dean qu'est ce qu'il se passe ...?" Demanda t-elle en lui caressant le dos. Elle avait senti une larme couler dans son cou.

"Alex ... Je ne peux pas te regarder dans les yeux et te dire tout ça ... Rentre chez toi, et demain tu aura une lettre dans ta boîte aux lettres, ok ?"

"Mais ... Dean .. Tu peux tout me dire .."

"Je n'y arriverai pas ..."

"Ok ... Ok ... Calme toi ... Ça va aller ..."

Elle colla sa joue a celle de Dean et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle tenait a lui et qu'elle serait toujours la quoiqu'il puisse se passer.

Il se détacha ensuite d'elle pour l'embrasser sur le front.

"Prends soin de toi Alexandra."

"Toi aussi. Fais attention en rentrant."

"Promis."

"Dean ..."

"Oui ?"

"Merci pour cette soirée. Et merci d'être là."

"Merci à toi Alex."

XxxXxxXxx

"Casey tu as bu ou quoi ?" Demanda Olivia en la maintenant par le bras. "T'a l'air complètement défoncé !"

"Mais naaaan ! Enfin juste une ou deux !"

"Casey Novak tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi comme ça !"

"Mais si rolalala je vais dire à ma mère a quel point je l'aime !"

"Oh putain je le crois pas. Bon Casey écoutes moi bien !" Ordonna Olivia en la regardant dans les yeux "tu vas venir chez moi dormir parce que sinon crois moi, que tu lui dise que tu l'aime ou pas ne changera rien du tout et tu risque d'être privée de sortie à vie !"

"Bien chef !" Répondit Casey en se mettant au garde à vous.

"Parfait ! Suit moi ..."

Bon sang qu'elle soirée ... Pensa Olivia en secouant la tête.

XxxXxxXxx

"Alors elle était bien cette fête ?" Demanda la mère d'Alex aussitôt que sa fille eut passé la porte.

"Puisque tu le demandes, maman, oui c'était bien !" Répondit Alex.

Jamais elle n'avait répondu a ses parents auparavant. Jamais elle ne leur avait tenu tête ou eut un comportement déplacé.

"Alex ne me répond pas sur ce ton !"

"Et pourquoi maman ? Pourquoi pour une fois dans ma vie je ne pourrais pas être comme tous les jeunes de mon âge ?! Pourquoi est ce que je dois toujours être l'enfant modèle ! Moi aussi j'ai le droit de m'amuser ou de commettre des erreurs !"

Le claquement de la main de la mère d'Alex sur sa joue se suivit d'un long silence.

Alex retenait ses larmes. Elle avait encore sa fierté.

"T'es heureuse ? Parce que moi non. Je suis malheureuse avec toi et papa ! Et le jour ou je pourrais partir d'ici je ne reviendrais plus jamais. Je vous déteste." Lâcha t-elle en montant dans sa chambre.

"Alex attends ! Ouvre moi la porte !" Mais en vain ... Elle s'était enfermée et décida de mettre ses écouteurs pour ne plus rien entendre et laissa enfin couler ses larmes librement.

XxxXxxXxx

"Bon sang t'es lourde !"

"Naan c'est faux !" Démentit Casey dormant à moitié.

"Bon peu importe. Je m'amuse pas a te déshabiller tans pis pour toi ..."

"Gnn gnn gnn ..." Marmonna Casey déjà endormie.

Olivia passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'en alla dans la salle de bain pour se démaquiller et se changer.

Lorsqu'elle jeta un papier dans la poubelle elle ne s'attendait pas a découvrir ça ...

Une petite bouteille de whisky vide, cachée dans la poubelle de la salle de bain.

Elle se prit le visage entre les mains : c'était impossible.

Pourquoi sa mère aurait-elle replongée ?

Non ... Tout mais pas ça ... Tout était si bien ... Pourquoi ?

Elle ne supporterait plus de revivre ce cauchemar.

Une boule se formait déjà au creux de l'estomac d'Olivia.

Elle n'avait même plus sommeil ... Et si elle tirait des conclusions trop vite ?

Peut être qu'elle devait demander une explication à sa mère ? Ou alors est ce qu'elle devait faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu ...

Les questions se bousculaient déjà dans son esprit.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, et ricana malgré elle en voyant Casey étendu sur son lit.

Elle allait avoir le réveil difficile...

Bon, de toute façon elle n'avait pas sommeil donc Casey pouvait prendre toute la place qu'elle voulait.

Olivia s'installa a son bureau, et se lit à bouquiner.

Le cœur n'y était pas et elle n'arrivait pas a se concentrer : sa mère avait bu.

Elle qui avait eu tant de mal à s'arrêter. Elle, qu'Olivia avait tant supplié de se faire aider.

Elle, qui avait promis que désormais la vie serait beaucoup plus belle pour sa fille.

Et si ce n'était pas la première fois ?

Si elle buvait en cachette depuis un moment ?

Non elle l'aurait remarqué parce que son comportement aurait été différent, et que même si elle était fatiguée elle n'était pas ni violente, ni nerveuse, ni colérique avec sa fille.

Et si c'était parce qu'elle avait été stressée par la fête ?

Olivia avait remarqué que quelque chose la tourmentait. Elle aurait peut être du insister ...

Elle soupira et croisa ses bras pour y fourrer sa tête. Elle aurait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir vider sa tête.

Une solution arrivait dans son esprit : courir.

Mais a cette heure là ... Elle n'était tout de même pas inconsciente.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était rester là, et attendre que tout ça veuille bien passer...

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur ses formules de Chimie, même si c'était barbant, peut être que la concentration que cela demandait, allait l'aider.

Au bout d'une heure, elle finit par s'endormir sur son cahier.

Le lendemain matin,

Serena se réveilla et se dirigea directement dans la chambre de sa fille.

Voyant Casey dans le lit de sa fille, elle comprit qu'Olivia avait ramené son amie pour sûrement lui éviter de rentrer.

Elle connaissait suffisamment sa fille pour savoir qu'elle était plus que responsable.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de sa fille et lui caressa les cheveux.

Puis, des yeux se posèrent sur les feuilles d'Olivia ou l'ont pouvait fois des traces de larmes ...

Serena fronça les sourcils. Sa fille aurait pleuré ? Mais pourquoi ?

Puis soudainement elle repensa. Le flash de whisky ! Elle l'avait vidé dans l'évier puis l'avait jeté à la poubelle pour être sûre de ne pas être tentée, mais Olivia avait du croire qu'elle avait replongée.

Un sentiment de honte s'empara d'elle.

Il fallait qu'elle parle a sa fille, mais pour le moment, elle avait besoin de dormir.

Elle alla chercher une couverture, et lui déposa sur les épaules en lui embrassant la joue.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alex. Je sais que tu es réveillée. Ouvres moi la porte s'il te plaît, il faut vraiment qu'on parle toutes les deux."

À sa grande surprise, Alex lui ouvrit la porte mais retourna directement s'allonger sur son lit.

Sa mère referma la porte, puis s'allongea a côté de sa fille en lui caressant le bras.

"Pardonne moi, Alex. Je ne voulais pas te gifler je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça ... Je suis sincèrement désolée."

Alex se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

"Alex regarde moi, s'il te plaît... Alex ..." Insista sa mère en posant une main sous le menton de sa fille pour l'obliger à la regarder. Les larmes perlaient sur ses beaux yeux bleues, et sa mère sentit son cœur se briser.

"Alex ... Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été à l'écoute ma puce, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Je voudrais tellement être une meilleure mère pour toi. Pour hier soir, quand je suis montée et que j'ai vu que tu était sortie, crois moi que la peur a envahi tout mon corps. Pas parce que tu étais parti à la fête, mais parce que je ne savais pas si tu allais bien, je ne savais pas si il t'était arrivé quelque chose ... Alex tu es la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai au monde. Et même si tu me déteste, et si tu ne veux vraiment plus venir me voir plus tard, sache que moi je t'attendrai quand même."

"Je ne déteste pas. J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère." Lâcha Alex se rendant compte qu'elle avait fait autant de mal à sa mère, qu'elle même en lui mettant une gifle.

"Ton père n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne lui dirais rien." Dit elle en se levant.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?" Demanda t-elle en se retournant pour regarder Alex.

"Tu ne lui dira pas ?"

"Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de te fâcher avec lui en plus de d'être fâché avec moi. Au fait, il y avait ça dans la boîte aux lettres pour toi ce matin." Dit-elle en lui tendant une lettre.

Alex l'attrapa et demeura silencieuse.

"Je t'aime Alex."

Et elle s'en alla de la chambre.

Elle déchira l'enveloppe pour s'empresser de lire la lettre de Dean.

_Alex ... _

_Cest un bon début, non ? Je suis sûre que tu es en train de sourire là ..._

_Allez, trêve de plaisanteries._

_Je ne sais même pas par ou commencer. _

_Tu sais, ce jour ou tu as pris ma défense pour la première fois, et où tu m'a enfin regardé dans les yeux, avec tes magnifiques yeux bleus... J'ai ressenti quelque chose que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. _

_C'était comme si une chaleur avait traversé toutes mes veines, de mon cœur jusqu'au bout de chacun de mes doigts. _

_J'avais qu'une envie : te protéger. _

_Mais tu sais Alex, même si à chaque instant de la journée j'ai envi d'être avec toi, il faut que je t'avoue certaines choses pas très glorieuse à mon sujet ... _

_Avant d'être dans votre classe, avant de vous connaître tous j'étais pas le genre de type vraiment fréquentable ... _

_Mon père était un arnaqueur professionnel. Il vivait en dépouillant d'autre personne et dépendait tout au Poker... _

_Il a fini par se suicider tellement il crouler sous les dettes._

_Ma mère est devenue dépressive et bois parfois. Ça la rends violente. _

_Puis elle a rencontré Zlatan. _

_Elle lui a dit que tout ce qu'il arrivait était de ma faute. Il disait qu'il allait m'apprendre à devenir un fils digne de ce nom. Jusqu'au jour ou on s'est battu. Il est parti et n'est plus jamais revenu._

_Jusqu'au jour ou il est devenu mon professeur. Il a juré de me faire virer comme moi je l'avais viré de chez nous. _

_Parfois je me dis que je ferais mieux de partir, mais Lucie, notre professeur de maths qui est aussi ma marraine... Est toujours là pour me rappeler que je ne suis pas seul. _

_Je me suis toujours comporté comme un idiot ... Surtout avec les filles. _

_Quand je savais qu'une fille était attirée, j'arrivais à en faire ce que je voulais ... _

_J'en ai honte tu sais. Je ne suis pas fier parce qu'elles ont souffert alors que beaucoup ne le méritaient pas. _

_Tu sais Alex ... J'ai pas une famille géniale qui pourrait te préparer de bons repas pour apprendre à te connaître. _

_J'ai rien non plus qui pourrait te faire avoir confiance en moi ... _

_Mais Alex ... J'ai pas choisit de ressentir ça. _

_Parce que je l'ai compris hier soir, ce sentiment qui avait envahi tout mon corps, et qui est présent à chaque seconde de ta présence, c'est de l'amour, n'est ce pas ? _

_C'est ça ce qu'on ressent quand on aime. L'envie de protéger, de serrer contre soi ... Ce sentiment de bien être, de bonheur. L'impression que tout est à notre portée. L'impression que le monde entier n'existe plus. Il n'y a que nous. _

_Je suis désolé de te dire tout ça comme ça ... Mais je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. _

_J'aurais du te dire tout ça depuis longtemps, excuse moi encore._

_Dean. _

À peine eut elle finit de lire la lettre qu'elle attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un texto a Dean.

• Dean dit moi ou tu es..." •

• Alex ? Pourquoi ? •

• je voudrais te parler ... •

• ... •

• Dean, s'il te plaît. •

• je suis chez ma marraine .. À quelques pâtes de maison de chez toi. •

• Ok envoit moi l'adresse et j'arrive. •

XxxXxxXxx

Casey se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné, ne comprenant même pas ou elle était.

"Olivia ...?"

"Tiens prends ça." Dit elle en lui tendant une boîte de médicaments avec un verre d'eau.

Elle s'était réveillée légèrement avant Casey, mais sa mère n'était pas là.

Elle était sortie dieu sait ou.

"Merde ma mère va être morte d'inquiétude."

"Je lui ai envoyé un message cette nuit pour lui dire que tu n'avais plus de batterie sur ton téléphone et que tu dormais a la maison et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète."

"Oh bon sang tu m'a sauvé la vie !"

"Ouais, je t'en devais une souviens toi." Lui sourit Olivia.

"Merci en tout cas."

"Si je peux te donner un conseil, évite la bière la prochaine fois."

"Ouais bah Lake a pas arrête de me dire de pas boire mais bon ... Je sais pas j'avais envie de m'éclater ..."

"Oh que oui. Jamais personne n'aurait cru que tu étais si bonne élève si nous ne t'avions pas vu avant tout ça en cours !"

Casey ricana. "Bah crois moi, vous n'êtes pas prêt de me revoir comme ça, le lendemain est trop difficile !" Dit elle en se laissant à nouveau tomber sur le lit.

XxxXxxX

"Alex ... Tu sors ?" Demanda Mme Cabot voyant Alex enfiler des baskets.

"Sauf si tu me l'interdit." Répliqua sa fille sans même relever la tête.

"Alex ... Il faut qu'on parle on ne peux pas rester comme ça toutes les deux."

"Moi..." Dit elle en se relevant et en regardant sa mère. "... Je n'ai rien a te dire ! Maintenant, je vais rejoindre quelqu'un qui se soucis beaucoup plus de moi, que toi, ou même papa."

"Alex !"

Mais une fois de plus, elle était partie ...

XxxXxxXxx

Casey était dans la salle de bain. Olivia lui avait prêté des affaires, et pendant ce temps elle était descendu se prendre un jus de fruit.

Elle était en train de faire un peu de vaisselle quand sa mère rentra et s'approcha d'elle.

Olivia sentit a nouveau une boule se former, mais cette fois, c'était dans sa gorge. Non elle devait se contenir.

Mais lorsque sa mère lui posa la bouteille de whisky vide devant elle, Olivia laissa couler quelques larmes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Olivia .. Olivia ne pleures pas ... Laisse moi t'expliquer ..."

"Il n'y a rien a en dire maman."

"Olivia je ne l'ai pas bu."

Olivia releva la tête face aux paroles que sa mère venait de dire.

"Olivia .."

"Alors pourquoi elle était vide et cachée dans la poubelle de la salle de bain ? Hein ?"

"Je ..."

"Maman je t'ai vu boire pendant des années et c'est exactement ce que je tu faisait au début en te cachant ! Alors ne me mens pas !"

"Olivia laisse moi t'expliquer à la fin !"

"M'expliquer que tu es désolée ? Que tu ne recommencera plus ?"

"Non ! Je ne l'ai pas bu ! Oui je l'ai acheté ! Mais je l'ai vidé dans l'evier de la salle de bain et je l'ai jeté ! Sans penser que tu pourrais tomber dessus ! Oui j'avais très envi de la boire mais j'ai pensé à toi et au fait que tu était heureuse ces derniers temps et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher ! Je t'ai fais une promesse ! Et si tu veux tout savoir ce matin je suis allée à une réunion d'alcoolique anonyme justement pour ne pas retomber la dedans ! Voilà !" S'emporta Serena en partant, laissant Olivia sans voix.

Elle jeta l'assiette qu'elle tenait, et se prit le visage dans les mains.

Casey, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'entendre tellement Serena avait crié fort, s'approcha doucement d'Olivia pour lui poser une main dans le dos et lui caresser.

Olivia releva la tête et craqua littéralement dans les bras de son amie. Jamais personne n'avait su la vérité sur l'alcoolisme de sa mère. Jamais personne ne l'avait serré dans ses bras pour la consoler comme le faisait Casey a cet instant même.

Et rien que pour ça, même si elle n'était pas croyante, elle remercia dieu de lui avoir donné des amis. Des personnes sur qui compter.

XxxxXxxxXxxx

"Alexandra ? Que fais tu ici ?" Demanda Madame Tessier qui arrivait au même moment avec un sac de course.

Alex était en train d'observer cette jolie maison ... Elle était simple, avec un petit jardin fleuris ...

Ça lui changeait de son palace et pourtant elle aurait tout donné pour avoir une maison comme celle ci ! Pour avoir une vie simple !

Non elle avait toujours vécu dans le luxe et avait toujours du être l'enfant parfait !

"Pardonnez moi Madame ... Je ne veux surtout pas empiéter sur votre vie privée ... Je suis simplement venue voir Dean ..."

"Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. Il sait que tu es arrivée ?"

"Je viens de lui envoyer un message, oui..."

"Je suis là" annonça t-il en ouvrant la porte. Il s'approcha de sa marraine et attrapa son sac de course avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. "Je vais te le poser a l'intérieur... Ça t'évitera de te faire du mal en le portant."

"Dean je peux me débrouiller tu sais ..."

"Je sais, oui ... Mais j'y tiens. Alex tu me donne une minute ?"

"Je t'en pris vas-y" le rassura t-elle.

Il lui sourit, faiblement, mais il lui souriait quand même.

"Ravi de t'avoir vu Alexandra." Lui dit Lucie avant de suivre Dean a l'intérieur.

"Moi aussi, madame."

Au bout de quelques instants Dean rejoignit Alex qui s'était assise sur un petit banc. Il croisa ses mains et regarda le sol.

Aucuns des deux ne prononçaient un mot.

On pouvait simplement entendre les oiseaux siffler ...

Au bout de quelques minutes, Alex décida de rompre la glace, et posa sa main sur celle de Dean.

"On va faire un petit tour ?"

"Alex ..."

"S'il te plaît ..." Insista t-elle en lui caressant le bras.

"Okey ..."

XxxXxxXxx

"Alors ... Ta mère est une ancienne alcoolique ..."

"Oui Casey."

"Je comprends mieux ..."

"Qu'est ce que tu comprends mieux ?!"

"Le fait que tu ne parle jamais de ton passé Olivia."

Olivia avala d'une traite son verre d'eau avant de poursuivre.

"Tu veux la vérité Casey ? Ma mère me frappait. Encore et toujours dès qu'elle avait bu.

Le matin je devais tout nettoyer parce qu'elle s'était pris une telle cuite qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien !

Et un jour elle m'a frappé si fort que je suis tombée contre un meuble, ça m'a ouvert au niveau de la tempe, d'où ma cicatrice que je cache avec mes cheveux. Et ce jour là, je me suis mise à pleurer et je l'ai supplié de se faire aider. Que je voulais retrouver ma maman. Elle a accepté."

"Mais ... Ton père ne t'a jamais aidé ...?"

"Mon père ? Je n'ai pas de père Casey ..."

"Il t'a abandonné ?"

"Moi, non. Mais ma mère, oui. Après l'avoir violé dans une rue sordide."

"Oh mon dieu ..." Souffla Casey.

Jamais elle ne se serait attendu à une telle révélation.

Non ce genre de chose n'arrivait que dans les films !

Comment de telles horreurs pouvaient faire parti de notre monde ? Comment les êtres humains pouvaient être odieux entre eux ?

"Il ... Est dans en prison ..?"

Olivia ricana. "Nan ! Libre comme l'air. Les flics n'ont pas été foutue de le retrouver." Répondit-elle ironiquement.

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de dédramatiser la situation, mais c'était peine perdus. Son malêtre était bel et bien présent, et Casey le sentait.

"Je suis désolée Olivia. Sincèrement."

"Si tu veux m'aider, Casey, n'en parle a personne, ok ?"

"Promis Olivia."

"Merci .."

XxxXxxXxx

"Dean ..."

"Alex, attends ..."

"Non ! Toi tu attends et tu écoutes ! Depuis tout a l'heure tu m'empêches de parler en ne cessant de me couper !"

"Mais ..."

"Non pas de ´mais' ! Dean ! Je me fiche que tu n'ai pas une famille riche ou de ce que tu as pu faire avant ! Dean ... La seule chose qui m'importe c'est celui que tu es aujourd'hui ! Avec moi ... Celui que je connais depuis ce deux septembre, c'est tout... Je m'en fiche du reste ... Je ... Je t'aime aussi ..." Lâcha Alex en baissant la tête.

Dean posa deux doigts sous son menton, et lui releva délicatement le visage pour plonger son regard sombre dans les yeux azurs d'Alex.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, la serrant tout contre lui. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle soit ailleurs que dans ses bras.


	10. Chapter 10

"Salut Alex !" Cria Olivia en voyant son amie sortir de chez elle.

"Hey Liv ! On va au lycée ensemble ?"

"Bien sur ! Alors la fête t'a plu ?"

"Ouais c'était sympa ... Ça en valait le coup." Sourit Alex, rougissant quelques peu.

Olivia la regarda, suspicieuse et se mît à sourire.

"Dean et toi ..."

"Quoi Dean et moi ?"

"Oh mon dieu vous êtes ensemble ! Ça se voit sur ton visage !"

Alex se mît encore plus a rougir.

"Ouais ..."

"C'est génial. Je suis contente pour toi Alex, vraiment."

"Merci Olivia."

"Bon alors! Il embrasse bien ?" Demanda Olivia en rigolant

"Trop bien !" Répondit Alex éclatant de rire. Olivia

Elles arrivèrent ensuite au lycée et dirent bonjour à leurs autre amis.

Alex racontait à Kathy ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa mère tandis que Dean arrivait aux côtés d'Elliot.

Il passa a côté d'elle et lui fit un clin d'œil a son niveau tout en poursuivant sa route avec son ami.

"Alex ? Youhou Alex ?"

"Hum ? Pardon ... Oui donc on est en froid avec ma mère ... Elle n'arrête pas de s'excuser mais ... Je n'y arrive plus Kathy."

"Je sais Alex .. Peut être qu'elle s'en veut réellement tu sais."

"Peut être. Je ne Sais pas. Pour le moment je ne veux pas lui parler de toute façon."

"C'est ta mère Alex. Tu devras forcément lui parler tôt ou tard."

"Kathy tu es censée être de mon côté pas du sien !"

"Mais je ne suis pas de son côté voyons !"

"Si tu le dit !" Lâcha Alex en s'en allant.

"Mais Alex ! Alex reviens bon sang !"

Casey, Olivia, Dean et Elliot avait vu Alex partir furibonde. Mais aucuns ne comprenaient pourquoi. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Alex de réagir comme ça en laissant ses amis.

Dean s'empressa d'aller la retenir par la main et lui caressa délicatement du pouce.

"Alex ... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ..."

"Rien."

"Alex ... Pas avec moi. Ne me mens pas s'il te plaît."

"C'est rien je te dit ... Je suis juste sur les nerfs a cause de ma mère ... C'est tout."

"Vous vous êtes encore disputé ?"

"Non... Je refuse simplement de lui parler."

"Peut être que tu devrais .."

"Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus !" S'écria t-elle en retirant sa main violemment et en partant.

Dean, mal de déjà se disputer avec elle, préféra aller s'isoler ...

Casey laissa Olivia pour rejoindre Kathy et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Olivia sorti un livre et voulu profiter de ce calme pour essayer d'étudier un peu, mais Elliot vint s'asseoir a côté d'elle.

"Salut..." Dit il avec un sourire en donnant un coup d'épaule a Olivia.

"Stabler. Que me vaut cette honneur ?"

"Ton parfum irrésistible ..." Répliqua t-il aussitôt en sentent le coup d'Olivia.

Pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle se mît a sourire.

"Et ta connerie Elliot ?"

"Mouais ! Tu fais quoi ?"

"Et bien avant que tu n'arrives, j'essayais de réviser pour un contrôle de chimie."

"Ah ! Oui ! Zlatan. On a eu ce contrôle vendredi, tu devrais réviser ..." Dit il en attrapant le livre d'Olivia et en cherchant une page. "Voilà ! Ça !"

"Zlatan n'est pas assez stupide pour nous faire les mêmes contrôles."

"Zlatan EST stupide."

"Quand bien même c'est de la triche ..."

"Personne ne le saura."

"Stabler ..."

"Je t'en devais juste une parce que tu as aidé Rébécca. Maintenant, on est quitte."

"Dans ce cas tu peux me laisser réviser tranquillement !" Lâcha Olivia a nouveau vexée par Elliot. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait simplement être gentil, non il fallait qu'il sorte une excuse bidon et vexante.

"Comme tu veux. De toute façon c'est l'heure d'aller en cours. Sauf si tu veux sécher avec moi ?"

"Quoi ? T'es malade."

"Hum tant pis pour toi !"

"Pourquoi tu sèches ?"

"Parce que j'ai pas envie d'aller en cours."

"Pourquoi tu viens dans ce cas ? C'est juste pour la provocation ?"

"Nan. Ça me permettait de passer un peu de temps avec Dean. Avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux."

"Co ... Comment le sait tu ? Il te l'a dit ?"

"Non. Mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir ! Qu'elle stupidité."

"D'être amoureux ?"

"Oui."

"Tu l'a déjà été au moins ?"

Il ricana. "Et toi Benson ?"

Elle se leva, serra son livre contre elle.

"Tu n'a pas répondu."

"Non ... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer."

"Et d'être aimer."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu ne peux pas aimer Elliot. Parce que tu as fermé ton cœur."

"Je ne comprends rien !"

"C'est pourtant simple. Hormis ta sœur, et Dean. Cites moi une personne importante dans ta vie."

"Je ..."

"Elliot ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie, je ne connais rien de ton passé, ni même des souffrances que tu as vécu ou que tu vis peut être encore ... Mais ce dont je suis sûre..." Dit elle en s'agenouillant devant lui pour lui poser une main sur sa jambe. "...c'est que ça te fais tellement de mal que tu pense que le monde autour de toi est mauvais. Tu as mis une barrière autour de toi et pour être sûr que personne ne t'approches, tu t'es crée ce personnage de mauvais gars que tout le monde déteste. J'y ai cru, jusqu'à vendredi soir. Elliot, tu vaux bien mieux que ce que tu veux bien montrer, et tu pourra faire ce que tu veux, tu ne m'impressionnes pas."

"Ah oui ?"

"Ouais."

"Dans ce Cas, pourquoi on se parle ? Ne perds pas ton temps avec un looser comme moi."

"Arrête tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !"

"Pourtant je le ressent comme ça ! Sainte Benson qui veut aider le mal aimé ! C'est pathétique."

"Ce qui est pathétique c'est ce que tu fais Elliot."

"Et toi alors ? Ce n'est pas pathétique ce que tu fais ?"

"Quoi moi ?"

"Faire croire à tout le monde que tout va bien alors qu'à l'intérieur tu es aussi meurtri que moi !"

"Ça n'a rien a voir !"

"Tu en es sûre ?" Demanda t-il en approchant son visage a quelques centimètres de celui d'Olivia. "Pourtant ton regard te trahi ..."

"Tu te trompes Elliot."

"Accordes moi une journée. Viens avec moi aujourd'hui, et laisse moi te montrer que tu peux être bien plus heureuse que tu ne l'es là."

Olivia secoua la tête, pourquoi lui ferait-elle confiance ? Il n'avait rien fait qui lui donnait envie d'avoir confiance en lui ... Pourtant elle avait envie de lui donner une chance. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais l'envie de le suivre était belle et bien là.


	11. Chapter 11

Le bruit de la sonnerie de l'établissement ramena Olivia sur terre.

"Alors, qu'est ce tu décides ?"

"Je ..."

"Tu viens Olivia ?" Demanda Casey en passant à côté avec Kathy.

Olivia regarda ses amies, puis Elliot.

Qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire ?

"Je ..."

Elliot sourit. "Tu es trop prévisible Benson. À plus !" Dit en partant les mains dans les poches.

Olivia le regarda partir, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle se sentait vide.

"Elliot ! Attends ! Casey ..."

"Tu es assez grande pour faire tes choix, Olivia. T'en fais pas pour le cours, je te donnerais le mien."

"Merci Casey ..." Dit elle en courant pour rattraper Elliot.

"Tu crois que c'est bien de la laisser faire ?" Demanda Kathy.

"J'en sais rien ... Elle a besoin de s'évader je pense ..."

"Ouais mais ce mec ..."

"Je sais Kathy ... Mais regarde Alex, elle a l'air proche de Dean .."

"Ce n'est pas pareil ! Dean est sympa et pas vulgaire."

"Mais si il traîne avec Elliot c'est que Elliot n'est pas si mauvais. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense."

"Tu as sûrement raison... Bon dépêchons nous avant d'être en retard."

"Ouais."

XxxXxxXx

Nouveau message ...

- Bon Alex dit moi ou tu es ... Je ne t'ai pas vu passer pour aller en cours !

- Je n'y vais pas.

- Pourquoi ...

- Dean j'ai besoin d'être seule tu peux comprendre ?

- Non ! On est un couple désormais et selon moi on doit fonctionner ensemble !

- Peut être qu'on a fait une erreur alors.

- Dit moi ou tu es. Sinon je vais voir ta mère !

- arrête ! T'es con ou quoi !

- Alexandra dit moi tu es !

- ... Près du gymnase Dean ...

- J'arrive ne bouge pas s'il te plaît ...

XxxXxxXxx

"Alex ..." Souffla Dean en arrivant.

Il s'agenouilla devant et lui attrapa les mains. "Alex ... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ..."

"Rien du tout Dean, je veux juste être seule."

"Et moi ...?"

"Je ne sais pas Dean ..."

"Soit honnête Alexandra. Je sais que tu tiens à moi alors ne me ment pas."

Elle baissa la tête. "Dean je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, okey ? C'est juste que ... C'est la première fois pour moi ..."

"Chut .. Laisse le vent nous mener la ou nous devons aller ..." Dit il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

XxxXxxXxx

"J'ai accepté de te faire confiance Elliot. Mais en contrepartie je te demande d'être honnête avec moi."

Il soupira.

"Ma mère est alcoolique. Ça te va ?"

"Et ton père ...?"

"En prison."

"En ... Prison ?"

"Oui."

"Pourquoi Elliot ?"

"Dit moi avant pourquoi toi, ton père est celui que tu déteste le plus au monde."

Olivia baissa la tête, et serra le poing sans même s'en rendre compte.

"Il ... Il ... Il a .. Violé ma mère. Je suis le fruit d'un viol. Alors tu vois, si je dois suivre ce que tu as dit l'autre soir, je doit être une violeuse moi aussi ? Ou une alcoolique peut être. J'ai le choix, c'est chouette non ?"

Elliot la regarda un instant. Cette fille dégageait tellement de choses ...

"Mon père a moi s'amusait à frapper ma mère. Puis quand elle tombait à terre, il venait sur moi, j'étais plus résistant."

"C'est pour ça que ta mère est devenue alcoolique ?"

"Ouais en partie je suppose ... Un jour, il avait tellement frappé ma mère, qu'elle était tombée dans l'inconscience. J'avais 13 ans. Il me cherchait partout pour me frapper moi aussi ... Je suis parti me cacher dans la rue. Dean savait que la situation était difficile à la maison .. Souvent il passait me voir en cachette pour être sur que tout allait bien. Ce soir la il m'a trouvé caché derrière cette voiture. J'étais complètement tétanisé...

Il m'a pris par la main et m'a emmené loin.

Je me suis jurée ce jour là, de ne plus jamais être faible comme ça. Je voulais être fort comme Lui. Je me suis forgé une barrière, tu n'avais pas tord la dessus. Je refuse d'être à nouveau faible."

"Tu n'es pas faible Elliot."

"Si je l'ai été."

"Tu étais un enfant. Quand on est enfant on ne peut rien faire ... Je suis bien placée pour le savoir ..."

"Je suis désolée. Pour ta mère."

"Parfois moi aussi."

"Et si on laissait cette partie de nous loin d'ici pour l'après midi ? Et qu'on s'amusait simplement comme deux jeunes normaux, qu'est ce que tu en pense ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu me proposes ?"

"Suit moi ..."

XxxXxxXxx

"Je sais bien que je suis pathétique ... Il y a des situations bien plus compliquée que la mienne ..."

"Ne dit pas ça."

"Mais c'est vrai ! Par exemple, toi Dean ... Tu te réfugie chez ta marraine ..."

"Ce n'est pas pareil Alex. Ma mère est dépressive. Elle ne sait pas toujours ce qu'elle fait. Elle n'est pas toujours comme ça ... Elle a de bons jours. Toi la tienne va parfaitement bien, mais elle ne se préoccupe pas de toi. Et il n'y a rien de plus douloureux."

"Avant elle n'était pas comme ça ..."

"Pourquoi est ce qu'elle a changé ?"

"Son travail ... Je suppose ... Depuis qu'elle est devenu chef au sein d'une grosse firme elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps."

"Et ton père ?"

"C'est un cadre lui aussi... Toujours en déplacement à l'étranger."

"Tu as toujours été seule n'est ce pas ?"

"Non ..." Sourit elle.

Le vent joua légèrement dans longs cheveux blonds et il la trouva encore plus belle ...

"Kathy à toujours été la ... Et maintenant, je t'ai toi ..."

Il sourit à son tour. "Oui ..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Ou est ce qu'on est ?"

"Dans un ancien Parc de jeu."

"Mais c'est pour les enfants ..."

"C'est ça mon but."

"Pour une fois, c'est moi qui ne te comprends pas Elliot."

"Hum je prends ça pour un compliment. C'est simple, tu n'as pas eu d'enfance. Enfin pas une vraie enfance, alors je veux juste te la rendre, pour ne serai-ce qu'une journée."

"Mais ... C'est complètement dingue."

"Mais non ! Allez viens !" Dit il en l'attirant par la mains jusqu'au tourniquet.

Il l'obligea à monter dessus, et se plaça derrière elle, en la serrant contre lui avant de le faire tourner encore et encore.

Olivia se mît à rire sans même savoir pourquoi.

Puis Elliot l'entraîna sur les espèce d'animaux à bascule, le toboggan ... Et les balançoires.

"Je monte plus haut que toi Stabler ..."

"C'est ce qu'on va voir Benson !"

Elle se mît de nouveau à rire parce qu'à chaque mouvement elle montait encore plus haut, et qu'à chaque mouvement elle se sentait de plus en plus libre.

La vie semblait si simple à ce moment là.

Elle comprit à cet instant pourquoi les enfants étaient si innocents : ils se sentaient libre, le monde était à la portée de leur main, et rien ne pouvait les empêcher d'atteindre le bonheur.

La joie, les rires, l'amour .. Voilà les seules choses qui devraient habiter un enfant.

Elle arrêta de se balancer et regarda Elliot qui s'arrêta aussi.

"Toi non plus tu n'étais pas heureux .. quand tu étais un enfant, n'est ce pas ?"

"Mon père a toujours été un violent ... Même Quand j'étais petit je le voyais frapper ma mère. Ils ne m'ont jamais emmené m'amuser comme ça.

Quand Rebecca est née et que je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, je me suis fais la promesse de ne jamais la laisser vivre ce que j'ai vécu."

"Et tu l'emmène souvent ici ..."

"Et je l'emmène souvent ici ..." Acquiesça t-il. "C'est un endroit ... Simple ... Mais il a quelque chose de magique je trouve. Je m'y sens bien c'est tout."

"Et personne n'a jamais essayé de vous aider, ta sœur et toi ?"

"Nan ... Comme toi je suppose."

"Disons que j'ai vite compris que beaucoup de sourds et d'aveugles nous entourent ... Merci de m'avoir emmené ici Elliot."

"De rien, Olivia. Allez la journée n'est pas finie !" Dit en la tirant par la main

La journée passa si vite que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendit compte ...

Elliot avait emmené Olivia dans des magasins pour enfants, à s'amuser dans les petites maisons de jardins, ou s'amuser à mettre des masques plus rigolo les uns que les autres.

Il s'était même surpris à entraîner Olivia dans un photomaton.

Quartes photos. Trois grimaces, et la dernière ou Olivia avait surpris Elliot en l'embrassant sur la joue.

"Merci de m'avoir ramené, Elliot. Tu avais raison."

"Ah oui ?"

"Oui. Aujourd'hui, j'ai été heureuse comme rarement je l'ai été. Merci pour m'avoir donné ça. Pour m'avoir fais être une enfant, ne serait-ce qu'une journée."

"Je t'en prie."

Elle sourit, et se dirigea vers son portail mais Elliot la rattrapa et la fit se retourner.

"Merci à toi Olivia. Pour ne pas me prendre pour un moins que rien."

"Tu n'as pas a me remercier pour ça."

"Bon. Va te mettre au chaud. Je vais rentrer voir ma petite sœur."

"Okey ... À demain au lycée alors."

"Ça marche."

"D'ailleurs... J'ai séché pour passer une journée avec toi, alors toi, tu pourrais peut être à songer à venir une journée en cours ?"

"Je sais pas ..."

"La nuit porte conseil ! Bonne nuit Stabler."

"Bonne nuit Benson ..."


	13. Chapter 13

XxxXxxXxx

Nouveau message de Casey

- ça va Olivia ?

- Oui Casey ... Ne t'en fais pas ...

- tu es rentrée ?

- à l'instant

- tu sais que ta mère a du recevoir un SMS pour ton absence ..?

- Oui .. J'ai pas encore passé la porte ... J'appréhende.

- Alex et Dean ne sont pas venus en cours non plus. Kathy m'a dit qu'Alex lui en voulait pour lui avoir dit qu'il fallait qu'elle parle avec sa mère ... Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Zlatan était en pétard en disant que Dean était vraiment un bon a rien tu vois le genre ..

- Alex n'est pas venu ? Je passerai la voir toi à l'heure pour m'assurer que tout va bien ... Pour Zlatan, c'est un con.

- Oh que oui !

- Je sais que vous n'étiez pas pour que je sèche pour être avec Stabler ... Mais c'est un gars bien dans le fond tu sais

- T'en fais pas Olivia, pour que tu veuilles passer du temps avec lui, c'est qu'il en vaut la peine.

- Merci Cas.

- Et si ça ne va pas avec ta mère, n'hésite pas a me prévenir je peux venir si tu en à besoin.

- merci, bisous à demain.

- ;-)

(...)

Elle entra ensuite dans la maison, mais a peine eut elle passé la porte, que sa mère l'attendait de pied ferme.

"Alors... Depuis quand tu sèches ?"

XxxXxxXxx

Alex avait elle aussi séché, pour passer la journée avec Dean.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, son père, revenu de mission plus tôt que prévu, l'attendait de pieds ferme.

Face a sa fenêtre, les bras croisés dans le dos, droit comme un poteau avec un regard aussi noir qu'un homme pouvait l'avoir ... Il la guettait. Il savait qu'elle ne tarderait plus au vue de l'heure.

Elle était déjà en retard, et rien que pour ça, elle serait privée de sortie.

La voilà.

Elle revenait ... Dans les bras d'un garçon ! Elle riait en plus de ça ! Et pour combler le tout, elle l'embrassait comme ça, dans la rue ! Alors que tout le monde pouvait les voir.

Il regarda Dean l'embrasser délicatement dans le cou, et il en était fou de rage !

Personne ne poserait ses mains sur le corps de sa fille; elle n'avait que 16 ans !

Elle avait un éclat dans ses yeux. Un éclat de bonheur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps déjà ... Mais il ne pouvait pas laissé faire ça.

Elle passa la porte, le cœur gonflé d'amour, sans même imaginé une seule seconde que le bonheur qu'elle ressentait, n'allait pas durer ...

XxxXxxXxxX

"Alors ... Depuis quand tu sèches ?"

Olivia regarda sa mère et avala difficilement sa salive.

Elle ne pouvait clairement pas lui mentir. Sa mère était professeur elle aussi : elle connaissait le système.

"Je ... Je suis désolée."

Serena soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

"Liv ... Je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end t'a perturbé et t'a fais du mal ... Mais je te jure que je n'ai pas rechuté .. Je te le promet Olivia."

"Je te crois maman .."

"Tu en es sûre ?"

"Oui. Parce que si tu avait bu ce whisky, tu aurais bu un autre puis un autre et encore un autre. Tu aurais replongé et ce n'est pas le cas. Alors désolée d'avoir douté de toi."

"Merci Olivia."

XxxXxxXxxXx

À peine eut-elle refermé la porte, qu'un bruit sourd et une douleur au visage se manifestèrent.

Elle ne lâcha même pas un cri de douleur : c'était pour les faibles selon lui.

"J'attends ton explication Alexandra Cabot."

"Oui monsieur .."

"Tiens toi droite !"

"Oui. Je ne me sentais pas très bien, et je suis allée à l'infirmerie et .."

"Suffit ! Tu mens. Tu oses me mentir en me regardant dans les yeux ..."

"Je ..."

"Henry ça suffit maintenant ! C'est ta fille ! Pas un soldat ! Arrête de la traiter comme tel !" Coupa Mme cabot en s'interposant.

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, elle osait intervenir dans un conflit entre sa fille et son mari.

Il était un soldat. Et dur. Très dur. Même avec sa propre fille.

Il l'avait toujours aimé du plus profond de son cœur, mais n'avait jamais su lui montrer. Tout ce qu'il savait faire c'était crier crier crier.

Elizabeth cabot quant à elle était procureurs et donc pas souvent présente ...

Alex avait grandit en quelques sortes ... Sans parents.

"Ne te mêles pas de ça !"

"Alex monte dans ta chambre.. Je viendrais te voir après."

"Oui maman ..."

(...)

"Ça suffit Henry .. Tu ne peux pas la traiter comme l'un de tes soldats ! C'est ta fille, elle est fragile ! Elle a besoin que tu lui montre que tu l'aime, tu peux comprendre ça ?!"

"Je retourne à la caserne."

"Tu n'iras nulle part !"

"Si ma propre famille ne veux pas de moi je n'ai rien a faire ici donc je m'en vais."

"Henry arrête d'être aussi têtu !"

"Juste une chose : je ne veux plus qu'elle voit ce garçon avec qui elle se bécotait avant de rentrer à la maison. Je lui interdit. Si jamais je les revoit ensemble, elle ira en pension. Et pour le moment je vais m'occuper de la changer de lycée. Celui la ne me convient pas du tout, jamais ma fille n'aurait séché les cours autrement." Lâcha t-il en s'en allant.

XxxXxx

Olivia monta poser son sac dans sa chambre, et repensa à cette journée.

Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire mais elle ne trouvait aucune autre journée ou elle avait autant rit ...

Et c'était à grâce à Elliot Stabler ...

Comme quoi ... On ne sait jamais ce que demain réserve.

Elle prit les photos qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, et les punaisa sur le mur au dessus de son bureau, a côté de la photo de sa classe, juste pour se rappeler chaque jour, que la vie peut être parfois simple et merveilleuse.

Il fallait aussi qu'elle sache si Alex allait bien, elle était son amie.

• Nouveau message ...

- Alex .. Je peux passer chez toi ? Je m'inquiète, est ce que tout va bien ?

..

...

...

...

XxxXxxXxx

"Alexandra ... On pourrait peut être parler toutes les deux ?" Demanda doucement sa mère en entrant dans la chambre.

"Je ne veux pas changer de lycée ..."

"Je sais ..."

"Tu vas m'interdire de voir Dean ?" Demanda Alex, sans se retourner, en regardant la photo d'eux qu'elle avait posée sur son bureau.

"Je ne savais pas que c'était ton petit ami ..."

"C'est récent."

"Alex ... Tu l'aimes ?"

La blonde se retourna vers sa mère, le regard froid.

Il était bien vrai que les personnes qui avaient un regard azur pouvaient faire froid dans le dos.

"Oui, maman. Je suis peut être jeune pour dire ça, mais je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé, je ne sais pas non plus comment ... Mais je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Et c'est déjà suffisamment effrayant comme ça. Et crois moi que si je venais à ne plus le voir, je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre ..."

"Alexandra ! Ne dit pas ça !"

"Et pourquoi maman ? Même toi tu ne t'es jamais soucié de moi ... Tu as toujours fais passer ton boulot avant moi ! Et papa ..." Dit elle en riant. "... Papa se fiche de moi. Alors ne me dit pas de ne pas dire ça ... Parce que c'est la vérité."

XxxXxXx

Au bout de 20 minutes, Olivia n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse ... Elle s'inquiétait vraiment ...

Elle décida d'enfiler sa veste et d'aller frapper chez elle. Au moins elle aurait le cœur net sur ce qu'il se passait, et peut être qu'alex lui parlerait.


	14. Chapter 14

"Bonjour madame Cabot. Excusez moi de vous déranger ... Je suis Olivia Benson ... Est ce que ... Est ce que Alex est ici ?"

"Bonjour Olivia ... Oui ... Elle est dans sa chambre ... Entre viens ..."

"Merci ..."

"Dit moi ... Olivia ?"

"Oui, madame ?"

"Vous êtes proche Alex et toi ?"

"Elle est mon amie."

"Alors peut être qu'elle te parlera à toi ..."

"Madame excusez moi de vous poser cette question mais que s'est t'il passé ?"

Elizabeth Cabot soupira, et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

"J'ai fais de terrible erreur avec Alex ... Je n'ai pas toujours été une bonne mère ... À cause de mon travail j'étais très peu présente pour Alexandra ..."

"Et son père ?"

Elizabeth resta silencieuse, et Olivia sentit la honte monter en elle.

"Pardon. J'ai été indiscrète, excusez moi."

"Non ... Non ... Son père est militaire. Il est souvent en déplacement ... Et quand il est la ... Enfin quand Alex était petite ils étaient très proches ... Mais quand elle a commencé à grandir il s'est éloigné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ... Alex l'a mal supporté je crois ... Il est devenu si dur avec elle ... Moi même je ne comprends pas ..."

"Je suis désolée."

"Pourquoi l'es tu ?"

"Parce que j'ai l'impression que tout ça la fais souffrir, mais ce n'est pas la seule ..."

"Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ?"

"Ça se voit ... Dans vos yeux ..."

"Mmm ... Observatrice ..."

"Euh ... Oui assez ..."

"Tu peux aller voir Alex si tu veux."

"Merci madame." Lui dit Olivia en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Alexandra.

Elle frappa doucement et attendit une réponse de son amie.

"Va t-en ... Je t'ai dit que je voulais être seule !"

"C'est moi Alex ..."

"O... Livia ?" S'étonna t-elle en se levant.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte, et sans perdre une seconde Olivia la serra contre elle.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à mon SMS ... Je me suis inquiétée ..."

"Excuse moi je n'avais plus de batterie ..."

"Comment tu te sens Alex ?"

"Pourquoi tu me demande ça ..."

"Parce que tu as séché toute la journée ... Et j'ai parlé avec ta mère ..."

"Tu as parlé avec ma mère ?!" S'emporta Alex, le regard glacial.

Olivia ne baissa pas le regard, et provoqua encore plus son amie en s'adossant au mur, et en croisant les bras.

Elle resta muette, de marbre.

"Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit ?"

"Rien du tout. C'est elle qui m'a dit des choses, comme le fait quelle n'a jamais été la pour toi... Et que ton père non plus..."

"Il serait bien temps qu'elle s'en rende compte." Cracha Alex en retournant à son bureau.

Olivia s'approcha et s'assied sur le lit réfléchissant aux mots qu'elles pouvaient dire ... Parce que les mots étaient importants. C'est eux qui avaient de l'impact sur la personne.

"Alex ... Tu as peut être beaucoup de raison d'en vouloir à tes parents mais ..."

"Non ! Pas de mais ! Tu sais ce que mon père m'a dit tout à l'heure ?"

Olivia resta silencieuse attendant la suite.

"J'avais a peine passé la porte qu'il me giflait déjà ! Il veut me changer de lycée et m'interdire de voir Dean ! Et je ne veux pas ... Je ne veux pas être séparé de lui ou de vous tous Olivia ..."

Il y avait désormais de la détresse dans sa voix.

Olivia se leva et entraîna Alex avec elle sur le lit pour la prendre dans ses bras.

"Il a peut être dit ça sous le coup de la colère ..."

"Oh non ... Non ... Quand mon père a décidé quelque chose ... Rien ne peut l'arrêter... Rien ..."

"On va trouver une solution ... Ne t'en fais pas ..." Se fit soudainement entendre.

Elizabeth cabot entra dans la chambre et s'assied aux côtés d'Olivia et de sa fille.

"Si tu veux rester dans ce lycée, alors on fera en sorte que tu y reste Alexandra ..."

"Tu parles maman ... À chaque fois papa arrive toujours à ce qu'il veut ! Tu l'a toujours laissé faire !"

"Alex ... Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée pour tout ça... Je m'en veux énormément ! Je t'aime Alexandra ... Tu es ma fille et tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux ... Alex s'il te plaît ... J'aimerais tellement rattraper tout ça ..."

Alex pleurait, mais elle refusait toujours de regarder sa mère qui pleurait elle aussi...

Olivia hésita un instant .. Peut être que son histoire pourrait aider son amie ...

Alors elle décida de la regarder tendrement et d'une voix douce, laissa échapper ce dont elle avait le plus de mal à parler :

"Tu sais Alex ... Ma ... Mère ... Enfin aujourd'hui tu l'a déjà vu m'emmener au lycée."

"Oui ..."

"Et bien tu sais ... J'ai longtemps était mal avec elle. Oh ... Je sais pas comment te l'expliquer ... Je .. J'ai un peu de mal avec tout ça. Comment t'expliquer ...

Tu sais Alex ... Je ... Je n'ai jamais parlé de mon père ... Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?"

"Bien sur Olivia ..."

"Je n'ai jamais parlé de lui ... Tout simplement parce que je ne connais rien de lui. Je ne sais qu'une seule chose. Une seule." Dit Olivia en regardant Alex droit dans les yeux. "C'est l'homme qui a violé ma mère... Elle est devenu alcoolique ... Et m'en faisait baver ... Elle me frappait aussi ..."

Olivia se mît à rire à nerveusement. "Puis un jour elle m'a frappé si fort, que je me suis ouverte à la tête. Regarde ici ..." Ajouta t-elle en soulevant une mèche de cheveux. "... J'ai toujours gardé une cicatrice ... Ce jour là elle a accepté d'entrer en cure de désintoxication."

"Et maintenant ça va ?"

"Maintenant oui. J'ai réussit à Lui pardonner ... Même si il a fallut beaucoup de temps, on a réussit a avoir une vie plus ou moins normale.

Nos situation ne sont pas les mêmes, mais je suis sûre que si tu regarde au fond de ton cœur, tu pourra te rappeler de merveilleux moments que tu as eu avec ta mère ... Moi je n'en ai jamais eu ... Mais même si elle a commis beaucoup d'erreur, elle reste ma mère Alex ... Elle m'a donné la vie ...

Je ne te dit pas ça pour que tu te sente coupable ... Simplement pour que tu puisse te sentir mieux ..."

"Olivia ... Je suis sincèrement deso..."

"Tu n'as pas à l'être. Alex ... Si tu as besoin tu peux venir me voir à la maison. En attendant .." Dit Olivia en se levant pour regarder Alex, puis sa mère. ".. Je vais vous laisser, je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire ... J'ai été ravie de vous connaître Madame Cabot."

"C'est réciproque Olivia. Merci."


	15. Chapter 15

"Salut beau brun." Lâcha Olivia en voyant Dean observer la maison une fois qu'elle fut sorti.

Elle s'approcha et lui donna une accolade chaleureuse.

"Alors, Alex te manque déjà ?"

"Non ... Je m'inquiétais ... Elle a séché toute la journée .. Enfin on a séché et comme elle avait déjà des problèmes avec sa mère ... J'ai pas eu de nouvelles et je t'avoue que ça m'inquiète."

"Elle n'a plus de batterie .. Et je te déconseille de grimper à sa fenêtre, sa mère lui parle dans sa chambre."

"Tu as réussit a les réconcilier ?"

"Non. Si Alex se réconcilie avec sa mère elle ne le devra qu'à elle. Moi ... J'ai juste essayer de l'envoyer dans la bonne direction." Dit elle en haussant les épaules.

Dean passa son bras autour des épaules d'Olivia et lui embrassa la temps.

"Merci pour elle."

"De rien Dean..."

"Ça va toi ?"

Elle le regarda, et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

Sa mère n'était plus alcoolique.

Elle allait au lycée.

Elle avait des amis.

De vrais amis.

Et aujourd'hui elle avait enfin connu le bonheur d'être un enfant avec Elliot.

Grâce a Elliot.

"Ça va on ne peut mieux Dean ..."

"J'en suis ravi ... Oh attends excuses moi ..." Dit-il en décrochant son téléphone.

Olivia le vit devenir pâle au fur et a mesure qu'il écoutait ce que l'autre personne disait.

"Rébécca ... Calme toi calme toi .. Elliot est où ?" (...) "putain ... Bon reste a côté de lui ... J'arrive dans pas longtemps, ok ma chérie ? Tu peux faire ça le temps que j'arrive hein ?" (...) "c'est bien tu es courageuse, a tout de suite."

"Dean ... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Je ... Il faut que j'y aille désolé."

"Attends ... Laisse moi venir !"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée .."

"Je m'occuperai de Rebecca pendant que tu t'occupes d'Elliot. Elle me connaît..."

Il fronça les sourcils ...

Comment Olivia pouvait-elle connaître la petite sœur de son meilleur ami alors qu'il n'en parlait a personne ? ...

"Je ... C'est une longue histoire ... Mais Elliot et moi on est devenu amis ... S'il te plaît emmènes moi avec toi."

"Tu m'expliquera tout ça plus tard, pour le moment ... Elliot s'est blessé alors il faut y aller. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur des motos."

"Absolument pas."

"Parfait, c'est parti."

Olivia savait désormais ce qu'il se passait plus ou moins dans la vie d'Elliot ... Sa mère était alcoolique.

Et c'était malheureux à dire mais ... Elle était l'une des personnes les mieux placés pour le comprendre.

De ce qu'elle avait entendu à travers la discussion de Dean, Elliot n'allait pas bien du tout, et Rebecca était très inquiète.

Dean aussi était très inquiet ... Il roulait a toute allure dans New york pour arriver le plus vite possible chez son ami.

Au bout d'a peine 10 minutes il était déjà dans son quartier.

À peine eut-il garé sa moto, que Rebecca courra vers lui, serrant contre elle une petite peluche.

"Rebecca ... Tu vas bien ?" Demanda Dean en s'agenouillant devant Rébécca pour la prendre dans ses bras.

"Oui ça va ... Mais Elliot il arrive pas a de lever et maman elle est parti."

"Rebecca, je vais aller voir Elliot, toi tu reste ici avec Olivia d'accord ?"

"Oui Olivia c'est mon amie, elle est gentille."

Dean sourit. Bien sur qu'Olivia était gentille. Elle avait un grand cœur.

"Olivia ..."

"J'attends ici Dean..."

"Ok .. À tout de suite." Répondit il en courant vers la maison de son ami.

Olivia souleva Rebecca pour l'asseoir sur l moto de Dean et lui parler.

"Elle est jolie ta peluche."

"Oui ! C'est Elliot qui me l'a offert."

"C'est un gentil grand frère ..."

"Oui ... Il me protège toujours quand maman est méchante."

"Maman est souvent méchante ?"

"Quand elle est fatiguée ... C'est ce que Elliot dit toujours."

Bien sur ... Elle ne pourra pas comprendre que c'est quand sa mère a bu de l'alcool. Elle est trop jeune.

"Elle est souvent fatiguée maman ?"

"Assez .. Ce soir elle était très fatiguée."

"Tu veux me raconter ?"

Rébécca haussa les épaules et baissa la tête.

"Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais ..."

"C'est ma faute ... Elle a glissée sur ma poupée et elle est tombée .. Elle m'a giflé très fort et Elliot est venu. Maman s'est encore plus énervé, elle l'a frappé beaucoup de fois, et lui a crié plein de choses dans le visage j'ai pas tout compris ... Puis elle est parti ...

Elliot s'est beaucoup énervée et a voulu frapper dans la vitre et il avait le poignet tout en sang .."

Olivia regarda tendrement la petite fille qui était devant elle.

Elle comprenait les souffrances qu'elle endurait ... Et dieu merci elle avait son frère qui faisait tout pour la protéger.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rebecca ... Ça arrive a tout le monde de glisser sur des objets. C'est ta maman la fautive parce qu'elle n'aurait pas du s'énerver sur toi, ni sur elliot d'accord ?"

"D'accord Olivia ..." "Dit Olivia ?"

"Oui ma puce ?"

"Tu la laissera pas nous faire du mal encore hein ? Avec Dean vous nous emmenez ?"

"Euh ..." Hésita Olivia en regardant Dean revenir avec Elliot. "On va voir ça avec Dean. Mais on va tout faire pour qu'elle ne vous fasse plus de mal, je te le promets."

Olivia la souleva dans ses bras, et Rébécca enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

"Ça va Elliot ?" Lui demanda t-elle en s'approchant

"Ça va oui ..."

Il la regarda un instant. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour lui, et ça le toucha énormément.

"On va tous aller chez Lucie. Elle te soignera ta main comme ça. Et Rébécca a besoin de dormir." Décida Dean.

Elliot n'essaya pas de discuter. Il savait que c'était inutile. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne décroche pas ... Je vais aller rapidement chez elle a moto, comme ça on reviendra en voiture. Olivia tu veux bien rester avec Elliot et Rebecca ?"

"Bien sur ..."

"J'en ai pas pour longtemps, promis."

"Fais quand même attention sur la route Dean."

"Oui ..."

Ils le regardèrent partir, et Olivia décida de s'asseoir sur un banc, berçant Rébécca contre elle, qui s'endormait déjà.

Elliot la rejoignit, et avec sa main gauche caressa les cheveux de sa petite sœur, soulagée qu'elle arrive quand même à dormir.

"Elle te fais confiance ... Sinon elle ne dormirai pas ..."

"Elle peut ... Je sais ce qu'elle endure ... Ce que TU endures aussi, Elliot ..." Lui dit elle en attrapant sa main pour la caresser.

Elle le regarda, avec ses magnifique yeux noisettes ...

"J'ai eu peur quand Dean a eut Rebecca au téléphone .. J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave ..."

"Mais je suis toujours là ne t'en fais pas."

"Je sais mais ..."

"Mais rien .. Je ne ferais rien qui ferais que Rébécca se retrouve seule ... Jamais."

"Et moi ..." Lâcha subitement Olivia en baissant la tête.

"Olivia ..?"

"Je croyais que tu tenais a moi aussi..."

"Et c'est le cas ..."

"Tu en es sur ...?"

(...)


	16. Chapter 16

Il la regarda a son tour, avec ses yeux bleus azurs. Et l'espace d'un instant elle se sentit complètement déstabilisée face à lui. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait ... Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ... Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas a soutenir son regard.

"Olivia ..."

"Non excuses moi, cette question était déplacée ... Je ... Je n'aurais pas du."

"Olivia ... Écoutes ..."

"Elliot c'est vraiment pas nécessaire, okey ? Tiens voilà Dean en plus ... Allons-y." Dit elle précipitamment en se levant.

Mais Elliot se leva à son tour et l'empêcha de marcher en se plaçant devant elle.

"Je n'en resterai pas la ... On parlera tout à l'heure ..." Et puis il se dirigea vers la voiture.

Lucie en sorti précipitamment et serra Elliot contre elle.

"Ça ne peut plus durer Elliot ..."

"Je sais Lucie ..."

"Allez venez ... On va rentre se mettre au chaud .. On parlera de tout ça a la maison."

"Tenez madame ... Prenez Rébécca ... Moi je Ne veux pas déranger ..."

"Tu ne déranges pas." Intervint Dean. "Allez viens ..." Ajouta t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

Lucie lui fit un sourire, et lui posa aussi une main dans le dos en signe d'affection.

À l'arrière de la voiture, elle se retrouva à côté d'Elliot mais n'osa pas une seule fois regarder dans sa direction.

Elle se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre.

Mais Elliot lui attrapa délicatement la main.

Instinctivement elle tourna la tête et planta son regard noisette dans l'océan d'Elliot.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement entre eux, elle ne savait quel mot mettre la dessus, mais ce dont elle était sûre c'était qu'elle était bien. Elle-était-bien.

Ils arrivèrent, et Lucie s'occupa tout de suite de la main d'Elliot.

Rébécca s'était réveillée et jouait avec Dean, et Olivia avait décidé de rester auprès d'Elliot.

"Ce n'est pas très profond ... Ce serais mieux avec des points de suture, mais je suppose que tu ne veux pas aller a l'hôpital..."

"Tu supposes bien, Lucie ..."

"Mmmm... Bon c'est désinfecté, je vais te chercher une bande."

"Lucie ..."

"Oui Elliot ?"

"Merci ... Je suis désolé de te causer tous ces soucis."

"Elliot ... Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Quoiqu'il arrive. Et ne pense pas que tu es un souci. C'est faux. "

"Merci ..."

Elle lui sourit, et monta a l'étage chercher la fameuse bande.

Olivia se retrouvait à nouveau seule faces Elliot.

Elle lui pris délicatement sa main blessée et lui caressa tendrement.

"Tu ne peux pas la laisser te faire autant de mal Elliot."

"Je me le suis fais tout seul ..."

"Je sais ... Mais c'est a cause d'elle. Elle est en train de te détruire psychologiquement."

"Je gère."

"Si tu le dis Elliot ..."

"Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ... Ou je rêve ?" Demanda t-il avec un sourire.

Elle se mît à rougir.

"Peut être ... Finalement ... Y a du bon en toi Elliot. Même si tu dis le contraire."

"Quand je suis avec toi, je n'ai pas envie d'être un sal con ... Tu ne mérites pas d'être traitée comme je t'ai traité au début ... Je suis désolé pour ça."

"C'est rien ..."

"Tu sais .. Le premier jour ou je t'ai vu, tu parlais avec Dean. Et quand tu es parti, je me suis approché de lui, et je lui avait dit que ..."

"Elliot t'es pas obligé de me le dire."

"Si j'y tiens ... Je lui avait dit que tu finirai dans mon lit .. Mais j'ai très vite compris que tu n'étais pas comme toutes ces filles ... Que tu étais bien mieux ... Et je suis heureux de m'être trompée à ton sujet et que tu n'ai pas fini dans mon lit .. Vraiment ..."

"Okey Elliot." Répondit-elle simplement.

"Olivia ... Regarde moi ... S'il te plaît ..."

"Elliot ça va je te dit."

"Olivia ... Tu sais que je suis un sal con ... Mais plus avec toi, je te le jure ... Je pense plus du tout comme ça quand je suis avec toi ..."

"Elliot ..." Commença t-elle . Mais Lucie redescendît a ce moment et Olivia préféra se taire. Elle n'aimait pas parler devant d'autres personnes.

"Je .. Vais voir Dean et Rébécca. À plus tard."

"Excuse moi si je vous ai dérangé Elliot ..."

"Non c'est rien ... C'est moi qui ai déconné, encore."

"Elle te plaît ?"

"Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?"

"Parce que j'ai rarement vu ce que je vois dans tes yeux ..."

"Aujourd'hui ... On a passé la journée ensemble et je me suis senti si bien ... Ça faisait longtemps."

Lucie se mît a sourire, et termina le bandage autour de la main d'Elliot.

"Voilà ... Bon évites de trop t'en servir, ok ? De toute façon tu vas rester ici avec Rébécca quelques jours."

"C'est pas une solution ... Maman va péter un plomb ..."

"Ta mère ne me fais pas peur. Tout comme celle de Dean ... Même si il persévère à vouloir y retourner ..." Dit elle en le regardant jouer avec la petite.

"Je pense qu'il espère qu'un jour elle l'aimera de nouveau ... Elle le tiens pour responsable de son malheur."

"Il n'est pas responsable. C'était un gamin et il l'est toujours d'ailleurs."

"Je sais ... Dit il en la prenant par les épaules. "Je sais .."

"Tu devrais aller les rejoindre. Et essayer de parler avec Olivia. Elle est discrète en cours, mais elle a l'air d'être une personne très bien."

"Elle est même géniale."

"Tu sais que Dean aussi est tombé amoureux ?"

"Oui ... Alex est une fille géniale."

"Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle a réussit a briser la barrière de mon filleul."

"C'est normal. Alex est une droite, franche, elle est belle, maladroite aussi. Et surtout, elle a su voir Dean comme il était réellement."

"Comme Olivia avec toi."

Il se mît a rire. "Non ... Dean a toujours été gentil avec Alex. Moi j'ai été un vrai con avec Olivia. Et je lui ait dit des choses horribles."

"Pourtant elle est là."

"Comment ça ?"

"Elle est là. Pour toi, Elliot. Elle est venue juste pour toi ... Elle tiens a toi même si la situation est compliquée."

"Probablement. Bon je vais aller voir Rébécca." Dit il en embrassant la tempe de Lucie.

Il arrivera dans le jardin, et Rébécca courra dans ses bras.

"Elliot !"

"Heyyy ! Ça va ma puce ?"

"Oh mais oui ... Je suis sage."

"C'est bien ma puce. Tu sais, on va rester quelques jours chez Lucie, tu vas pouvoir faire de gros dodo ..."

"Toi aussi Elliot..." Chuhota t-elle en se blottissant contre lui. "Je t'aime ..."

"Je t'aime aussi ma puce ... Allez viens tu vas aller faire une sieste ..." Dit il en la soulevant.

Olivia l'observa et s'assied sur un banc.

Il n'était pas ou plus le même garçon qu'elle avait rencontré quelques semaines auparavant.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle tourna son visage vers le portail et elle aperçut Alex.

"Alex ...!" S'écria t-elle en s'approchant de son amie. "Comment ça s'est passé avec ta mère ?"

"Bien ... On y va petit à petit ... J'étais venue voir Dean... Mais ... Je ne veux pas déranger alors il vaut mieux que je parte ..."

"Non reste." Ordonna Dean en lui rattrapant la main.

Il la regarda un instant et passa une main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds.

"Tu comptais vraiment repartir comme ça ...?"

"Je ... Ne voulais pas vous dérangez toi et Olivia ..."

"Elle est la pour Elliot."

"Oh ..."

La confusion et la gêne se lisait désormais dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

Dean se mît a sourire.

Il aimait le fait que sa copine puisse être un soupçon jalouse. Il trouvait ça vraiment attendrissant.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, celui qui la faisait tant fondre ...

Elle se mît a lui sourire aussi, instinctivement, et se laissa aller dans ses bras, en l'embrassant de toute son âme.

_flashback _

_"Alex ... Je te jure que je vais tout faire pour que ton père ne te changes pas de lycée ..."_

_"Tu me le promet ?"_

_"Oui, je te le promet ... Et si tu veux venir ici avec Dean, j'en serai ravie. J'aimerais beaucoup connaître le garçon qui a réussit a faire battre si fort ton cœur ..."_

_"Tu ... Ne vas pas m'empêcher de le voir ?"_

_"Non..."_

_"Et tu me laisserais dormir avec lui ?!"_

_"Bien sur ..."_

_"Tu essaye de m'acheter ..."_

_"Non ... Je te montre juste que je te fais confiance Alexandra. Je te le répète : tu es ma fille, mon sang, ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Je t'aime plus que tout, et rien ne pourra jamais le changer."_

_"Merci maman..." _

(...)

"Olivia ?"

"Madame Tessier. J'espère que ma présence ne vous dérange pas ... Sinon je peux partir et ..."

"Détends toi Olivia. Les amis de Dean et Elliot sont les bienvenus ici."

"Okey ..."

"En plus j'ai l'impression qu'Elliot tiens beaucoup a toi ... Rébécca aussi ..."

"Je tiens beaucoup a eux aussi ..."

"Tu sais, je trouve ça dommage qu'on se connaisse pas plus toi et moi. J'aime bien connaître mes élèves mais toi tu es du genre discrète ..."

"Oui .. Je .. L'ai toujours été ..."

"J'ai l'impression que tu as toujours du garder pas mal de chose pour toi, c'est ce qui fais ta discrétion n'est ce pas ?"

"Je .. Oui probablement ..."

"Je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Je ne suis pas la non plus pour te juger."

"Quoi qu'il y ait pu avoir dans ma vie ... C'est du passé et aujourd'hui ... Tout va pour le mieux ..." Répondit elle a son prof avec un sourire léger, le vent balayant ses cheveux.

Elliot revint dans le jardin et Lucie s'éclipse pour les laisser tous les deux ...

Ils se mirent à se balancer chacun comme deux gosses a nouveau sur la balançoire que Lucie avait gardé dans un coin de son jardin ...

"Est ce qu'un jour tu me pardonnera d'avoir dit tout ça Olivia ?"

"A une seule condition ..."

Étonné, il arrêta de se balancer pour la regarder ...

"Seulement si monte plus haut que moi ..." Ajouta t-elle avec un sourire.

"Je tiens le pari ..." Répliqua Elliot en se balançant à nouveau.

Il essayait encore et encore, mais rien n'y faisait, alors une fois en hauteur, il saura de sa balançoire et regarda Olivia.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu abandonnes ?" Lui demanda t-elle en riant.

"Non, mais je pari que tu n'es pas cap de sauter !"

"T'es fou !"

"Allez je l'ai fait vas-y tu peux !"

Alex et Dean regardaient de loin ce qu'il se passait entre leur deux amis ... Dean tenait Alex par les épaules et espérait tellement qu'Olivia réussisse a changer Elliot ... Même si c'est ce qu'elle faisait chaque jour, sans le savoir.

"Allez Liv ! Vas-y !"

"Bon ... Ok ... !"

Elle s'élança aussi haut que possible et sauta.

Elliot la rattrapa au niveau de la taille, la dit tourner sur elle même, comme si elle volait. Comme si elle était libre.

Et puis, il la reposa a terre en la regardant intensément.

Elle était dans ses bras et il ne voulait plus la lâcher ...

Non il était trop bien quand elle était avec lui. C'est comme si elle était une partie de lui... La plus belle partie ...

Il lui caressa délicatement le visage, et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Un vrai baiser, pas comme les autres fois.

Un vrai baiser .. Avec de vrais sentiments ... Parce que même si ils l'ignoraient encore ... Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.


	17. Chapter 17

Une semaine venait de passer depuis l'incident chez Elliot.

Lui et Rébécca vivaient toujours chez Lucie, ainsi que Dean.

Olivia, Alex et Casey y venaient souvent aussi ...

Les cinq jeunes en profitait pour oublier tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux :

- Alex ne pensait pas a son père

- Dean essayait d'être heureux et d'être quelqu'un de bien malgré que sa mère lui répète qu'il n'était un moins que rien

- Elliot et Rébécca n'avaient pas eu de nouvelle de leur mère ... Probablement trop alcoolisé pour se soucier de ses enfants

- Casey était en train de tomber amoureuse de Lake et cela l'effrayait réellement ... Mais elle n'en avait parlé qu'avec Olivia qui essayait tant Bien que mal de la rassurer : en vain.

- et Olivia qui n'avait toujours pas parlé à sa mère des vacances de Noël ...

Oui, Noël était presque la, et Lucie avait proposé aux amis de son filleul de tous les emmener dans leur chalet au bord d'un lac ... De fêter Noël tous ensemble ...

Et Olivia avait peur de la réaction de sa mère ...

Pourtant elle mourrai d'envie d'y aller ... D'être avec Elliot ... Et ses amis .. De vivre un vrai Noël. En couleur, en rire ... En joie ...

Elle soupira, rien que d'y repenser, et continua de contempler les oiseaux manger les graines qu'elle venait de déposer sur le sol.

Elliot arriva derrière elle, et lui tendit une magnifique rose rouge juste devant.

"Elliot ..."

"Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller .." Dit il en caressant les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

"Oh si ... Ne t'en fais pas. Vivement les vacances, le lycée commence à être lourd."

"Oh ça oui. Ça fais une semaine que je vais en cours parce que tu y tiens et j'en ai déjà marre."

Elle se mît a sourire et posa une main sur la joue d'Elliot.

"J'y tiens parce que je sais que tu vaux bien plus que ce que tu crois El ..."

"A tes yeux peut être ... Mais pas a ceux des autres. Je reste le fils bon à rien."

"On se fiche des autres. Il y a toi ... Moi et nos amis. C'est tout ce qui compte ..."

"Dit moi que tu vas venir avec nous , hein ? S'il te plaît .."

"Je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec ma mère."

"C'est ça qui te tracasse tant alors ..."

"Oui."

"Ferme les yeux."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ferme-les ... Fais moi confiance."

"Okey ..." Dit elle les fermant.

Elliot lui caressa les mains et s'approcha pour l'embrasser délicatement.

Olivia passa aussitôt ses mains autour du cou d'Elliot pour approfondir le baiser ..

Elle était tellement bien dans ses bras. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire perdre complètement pieds et lui permettre de s'évader quelques instants.

Elle posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa bercer.

Puis au bouts de quelques minutes elle reprit la parole : "je suis sûre que tu as des devoirs à faire ..."

"Liv ! Oh tu finira par me tuer .. On est tellement bien tous les deux la ..."

"Je sais." Sourit elle. "Si tu fais tes devoirs t'aura le droit à un gros bisous !"

"Deux alors ..." Grogna t-il tandis qu'elle le tirait déjà vers l'intérieur de la maison pour qu'il fasse son anglais.

"Ah bah vous voilà vous deux, on vous attendait !" Lâcha Dean

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Bah pour qu'on décore le sapin tous ensemble !"

"Ouiiii ! On peut le faire Elliot ? On a jamais eu de sapin nous !" Cria Rébécca en courant vers son frère.

Il se baissa et la prit dans ses bras. "Bien sur qu'on peut ... Et tu sais quoi ...?"

"Non dit moi ! Dit moi !"

"Et bien c'est toi qui mettra l'étoile tout en haut !"

"Oh trop cool ! T'entends ça Lucie ! C'est moi qui va mettre l'étoile !"

Elle se mît a rire devant l'enthousiasme de la petite. "Oui ma puce et ce sera la plus belle étoile du monde parce que c'est toi qui l'aura posée."

"Oui !"

"Mais tu sais quoi .. Il faut que tu demande à Olivia si je peux sécher les devoirs pour faire le sapin avec vous." Lui dit Elliot

Rebecca se débattit pour qu'elliot la repose et elle courra vers Olivia.

Elle lui tira sur son pull pour attirer son attention et Olivia s'accroupit.

"Olivia .. Est ce que Elliot il peut ?"

"Bien sur qu'il peut chérie ... Et ça va être le plus beau sapin du monde !"

"On commence alors !"

Ils mirent près de deux heures tous les sept a faire un sapin des plus magnifique.

Il y avait toute sorte de couleur et des guirlande lumineuse.

"Il ne manque plus que l'étoile." Annonça Dean. "Tu veux que je te porte puce ?" Demanda t-il en s'adressant à Rébécca.

"Oui ! Oui !" S'écria t-elle tandis que Dean la soulevait déjà.

Elle Déposa l'étoile, ornée d'un petit ange, fière d'elle.

Le sapin était superbe.

Lucie brancha la guirlande et tout s'illumine comme un feu d'artifice.

Rectification : il n'était pas superbe, il était magnifique !

"Il est beau hein ?" Demanda Rébécca a Casey qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle.

"Il est même plus que beau !" Approuva cette dernière.

"Bon les amis c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais .. Ma mère m'attends !" Annonça Olivia.

Elle enfila son manteau et son bonnet, puis embrassa toutes les personnes présentes avant de s'en aller.

Nous n'étions qu'à début décembre pourtant ... La magie de Noël était déjà présente dans son esprit.

Pour la première fois elle avait fait un sapin de Noël et ça c'était ... Énorme pour elle ...

Elle adorait la tournure que sa vie avait prise. Et pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait que les choses changent.

Elle entendit quelqu'un courir derrière elle, et elle se retourna pour sourire de plus belle encore.

Elle en était sûre : Elliot.

"Je te ramène ?" Demanda t-il en lui prenant la main.

"Hum je pense pouvoir retrouver le chemin toute seule .. Mais ta compagnie me ferais très plaisir." Répliqua t-elle en s'accrochant à son bras. "Tu sais .. C'est la première fois que je pense ça ... Mais j'ai l'impression que la période de Noël a quelque chose de ..."

"...magique."

"Comment tu ..."

"Parce que je ressent exactement ça, quand je suis avec toi. Tous les jours sont magiques avec toi, parce que tu crois en moi et que pour toi, je ne suis pas ce bon a rien ..."

Touchée, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui encadrer le visage et l'embrasser.

Il l'aime. Elle l'aime. Ils s'aiment.


	18. Chapter 18

"Bonsoir maman."

"Tu rentres tard aujourd'hui Olivia."

Elle retira ses affaires et les posa dans le placard avant d'aller embrasser sa mère sur la joue.

"Oui .. On avait pas mal de révisions .."

"D'accord. Ce soir c'est lasagnes, ça te va ?"

"Oui c'est bien ..."

"Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Depuis que tu es assise tu ne me regarde pas. Tu regarde cette pomme en la faisant tourner dans tes mains. Alors je te redemande ce qui ne va pas ..."

"Rien d'important maman ..."

"Tu as des soucis à l'école ? Avec tes amis ?"

"Non tout va bien je t'assure ..."

"Alors dit moi ..." Demanda t-elle d'une voix douce en posant une main sur celle de sa fille.

"Je ... J'ai été invité à passer Noël avec tous mes amis dans un petit chalet ..."

"Oh ..."

"J'ai très envi d'y aller mais je ne veux pas te laisser ..."

"Si tu as envie d'y aller alors vas-y."

"Mais ..."

"Ça ne me déranges pas, je t'assure."

Olivia se mît a Sourire et se leva pour sauter dans les bras de sa mère.

"Oh merci maman ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Je vais aller les prévenir je reviens vite !" Dit elle en partant de la maison sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler son blouson.

Serena repensait au sapin qu'elle avait commandé pour qu'elle et Olivia puisse le décorer ... Ça ne serait pas pour cette année qu'elle pourrait passer un vrai Noël en "famille". Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle comprenait qu'Olivia rattrape le bonheur qui était a porter de sa main... Même si ça lui fendait le cœur.

"Elliot ! Elliot !"

"Olivia ... Mais qu'est ce tu ... Tu as court pour me rattraper ? Et tu n'as même pas ton blouson ! Mais tu es dingue ..."

"Je peux venir Elliot ! Je viens avec vous !"

"C'est vrai ?! Oh mon dieu c'est génial ..." Répliqua t-il en riant et en soulevant Olivia avant de l'embrasser. "Je suis si heureux !"

"Moi aussi El ... Depuis ce jour ou j'ai passé les portes de ce lycée ... Ou je vous ait tous rencontré ma vie a pris un tout autre sens ..."

Il sourit et lui caressa le visage avec le dos de sa main.

"La mienne aussi... Grâce a toi."

Elle sourit à son tour.

"Bon retournes te mettre au chaud ... Tu vas attraper la mort là."

"Okey ... Je te laisse l'annoncer aux autres."

"Avec plaisir."

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, et elle retourna chez elle, avant de finir en glaçon.

XxX

Casey rentrait chez elle, l'esprit complètement ailleurs.

Elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer avec Lake.

Pourquoi lui avait-on mis un garçon formidable sur sa route, si c'était pour lui reprendre après ?

Parce que oui, ils ne resteraient pas ensemble.

Lake allait rentrer en fac l'année suivante. Et il voulait une grande fac, loin de New York.

Vous savez ce qu'on dit : Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ...

Elle soupira. Il faudrait pas bien qu'elle lui parle tôt ou tard.

Elle ignorait ses beaux et longs messages. Ses appels. Ses mails. Tout.

Et elle s'en voulait .. Parce qu'elle sentait toute la détresse qu'il avait a travers ses messages ... Il ne comprenait pas ...

La même détresse l'habitait, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Non elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber amoureuse.

"Casey ..."

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement.

"Lake ..." Bafouilla t-elle se sentant stupide désormais. La peur avait laissé place au malêtre : cette fois elle ne pourrait pas l'ignorer, il était face a elle.

"Casey ... Est ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Est ce que je t'ai blessé ? Ou vexée ?"

"Non ... Non pas du tout ..."

"Mais pourquoi tu fais comme si n'existais plus ..." Dit il en s'approchant d'elle

Elle sentit son cœur faire un bon rien qu'a l'odeur de son parfum qui chatouillait ses narines.

Oh l'autre soir elle avait bien bu, et pourtant l'odeur du parfum de Lake, mélangé à sa peau restait ancré dans sa mémoire.

"Tu as rencontré un autre garçon et tu as peur de ma réaction c'est ça ? Mais tu sais on est pas ensemble et je peux comprendre que tu préfère un autre garçon et ..."

"Arrête ! Stop .. S'il te plaît Lake ne dit pas ce genre de chose ..." Le coupa t-elle en secouant la tête, retenant ses larmes.

Il avait sentit toute la douleur dans sa voix et lui attrapa la main.

"Je suis désolé, excuse moi .."

"C'est moi qui le suis ... Je te dois une explication, mais la je t'avoue que j'ai un peu froid. Mes parents ne rentrent pas avant une heure, tu veux venir ?"

"D'accord."

XxX

"Merci de m'avoir ramené Dean."

"Arrête de me remercier pour ça ... Ton père est là." Constata ce dernier en voyant le gros 4x4 garé devant la maison.

"A priori ..."

Une boule se formait déjà dans son estomac. Il était là. La soirée risquait de mal tourner encore ...

Dean lui pressa la main, pour la ramener à la réalité et l'embrassa uniquement sur la joue.

"Fais attention à toi .. Et si jamais ça ne vas pas, tu m'appelles, ok ?"

"Ça va aller Dean ne t'en fais pas."

"Promets le moi."

"Okey .. Je te promets de t'appeler si je suis au bord du suicide." Ironisa Alex.

"Ça ne me fait pas rire."

"Oh mon dieu .. Excuses moi ce ... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... Je ... Putain ..." Bafouilla t-elle se rendant compte de son erreur.

Le père de Dean s'était suicidé. Il lui avait dit. Il s'était confié. Et l'espace d'un instant elle l'avait oublié.

"Ce n'est rien .. Allez files. Sinon tu risque de te faire engueuler pour ça aussi." Dit il en partant.

"Dean ... S'il te plaît ..."

"Rentres Alex."

Jamais durant leur relation il n'avait été aussi froid.

Elle s'en voulait tellement...

Elle saisit son portable rapidement et lui envoya un "Je t'aime plus que tout ..." Avant de passer les portes de son immense demeure ou son père l'attendait de pied ferme ...

XxX

Elliot et Rébécca faisait un bonhomme de neige monumental. Ils riaient, s'amusaient, profitaient ... Vivaient tout simplement. Comme rarement il en avait eu l'occasion...

Lucie ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle adorait Elliot et Rebecca comme si ils avaient été ses propres enfants.

Mais très vite son sourire s'estompa quand elle vit une personne arriver à son portail. Elle s'empressa d'aller se mettre devant pour faire barrage et empêcher Marie d'aller voir ses enfants.

"Pousses toi Lucie !"

"Non. Laisse les tranquilles ! Ils sont heureux ne vient pas tout gâcher. Rentre chez toi."

"Ce sont MES enfants ! Alors soit tu me laisse passer soit j'appelle la police."

"Bonne idée tiens. Ils pourront voir le taux d'alcool que tu tiens !"

"Barres toi de là ! Tu vas voir que même avec de l'alcool je peux t'en foutre une"

"Tu pourras m'en foutre une, oui. Mais n'oublie pas que je sais me défendre."

"Laisse moi voir mes enfants ! Ils doivent rentrer a la maison !"

"Maman tu es venue nous chercher ?" Demanda Rébécca en venant à côté de Lucie.


	19. Chapter 19

"Oui Rebecca... Maman est venue vous chercher. Toi et Elliot allez rentrer avec moi."

"Hors de question !" Cracha elliot en s'approchant pour passer ses mains sur les épaules de sa petite sœur. "Tu ne lui fera plus de mal."

"Et qu'est ce que tu compte faire hein ? T'es un bon a rien ! Comme ton père ! Tu vas continuer de squatter chez d'autres personnes ?"

Il resta silencieux.

"Pas de réponse hein ? Donc j'ai raison. T'es un moins que rien."

"La seule personne qui ne vaut rien ici, c'est toi Marie. Tu n'a jamais su protéger tes enfants de ton mari qui lui, était un moins que rien. Et tu t'en prends a eux, chaque jour que dieu fait, au lieu de les protéger !

Tu ne sais faire que picoler, alors va retrouver ta vodka et sors de chez moi, sinon c'est moi qui appellerai la police." Lâcha Lucie en attrapant les enfants par les épaules et en les emmenant a l'intérieur.

La mère d'Elliot et Rébécca resta dehors quelques minutes le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer : elle avait perdu ses enfants.

Qu'est ce qui pourrai lui arriver de pire ?

Rien.

Comme ce qui lui restait : rien.

Xxxxxxxx

"Tiens ..." Dit Casey en tendant un verre d'eau a Lake.

Elle s'assied en face de lui et se contentait de regarder le liquide dans son verre.

"Casey parles moi ... Je peux peut être pas tout comprendre mais je peux essayer ..."

Elle prit une inspiration et se lança, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu es en terminale, Lake."

"Oui mais tu l'a toujours su et ..."

"Tu as ton bac en fin d'année n'est ce pas ?"

"Euh .. Oui"

"Et après le bac tu vas en Master."

"C'est exact mais je comprends toujours pas ..."

"Ta fac est a Chicago, Lake..."

"Oui mais ... Oh."

Il comprenait enfin.

Chicago.

Chicago - New York : 1275 kilomètres.

"Casey ..."

"Non. Ne dit rien. Tu vas aller a Chicago et moi je reste ici. Tu vas avoir un avenir brillant, et je ne veux qu'à cause de moi tu sois mal ou que tu veuilles renoncer. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu le ferais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, et je trouves ça merveilleux. Mais moi e refuse d'être celle qui t'a empêcher d'avoir ce superbe avenir, alors j'espère que tu comprendra que je veux simplement que nous restions amis."

"Mais Casey je ..."

"Non. S'il te plaît. J'ai pris ma décision ... Tu as juste à l'accepter."

Je ne veux pas l'accepter - avait il envie d'hurler. Mon merveilleux avenir est avec toi, pas a la fac !

Mais elle avait pris sa décision ... Et lui aussi la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur ce qu'elle disait.

´Lake et Casey' n'existerait jamais.

"De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix tu as pris ta décision."

"Ne le prends pas comme ça s'il te plaît ... Ça ne m'empêche pas de tenir énormément à toi ..."

"Amis alors ..."

"Amis ..."

XxXxX

"Je suis rentrée ..." Dit Alex en ouvrant la porte de l'immense maison.

"Alex .. Oh ma puce ..." Chuchota sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras. "J'ai tout essayé Alexandra .. Je n'ai pas réussit .. Je suis tellement désolée ..."

"Mais de quoi parles-tu maman ? Je ne comprends rien ..."

"Alexandra." Se fit soudainement entendre.

Alex avala sa salive.

Toujours en tenu, les bras croisés dans le dos, et le regard sombre : son père pouvait être effrayant.

"Oui, papa."

"Ton changement de lycée s'effectuera a la fin du mois, dès la rentrée après les vacances de Noël. Et d'ailleurs tu les passera ici, avec ta mère et moi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes avec tes vaux rien."

Voilà de quoi sa mère parlait. Il avait réussit a la changer de lycée, et Très vite.

Elle ne verrait plus ses amis. Elle ne verrait plus Dean ...

Elle ne serait plus heureuse.

"D'accord."

"Tu ne veux pas savoir ou tu vas ?"

"A quoi bon ? Peu importe l'endroit papa. Tu as réussi. Je vais être séparé de mes amis et de Dean. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Alors je me fiche du lycée ou j'irais. Parce que je ne serais jamais aussi heureuse que je l'ai été ces derniers mois." Dit elle calmement mais froidement. Elle monta les marches et s'arrêta a côté de lui, chacun regardant en face de lui, en sens opposé.

"Tu sais quand j'étais petite, j'étais fière de dire que mon père était un soldat. Qu'il faisait tout son pouvoir pour nous protéger des méchants.

Aujourd'hui, si je pouvais remonter le temps je te dirais de rester ici avec nous, parce que tu es parti pour toujours. J'ai perdu mon père a la guerre.

Le Soldat Cabot est peut être ici, a côté de moi, mais mon père, Richard Cabot lui il est mort ...

Et pourtant j'aimerais qu'il soit toujours la, pour me protéger du méchant qui me fait tant pleurer."

Puis elle s'en alla dans sa chambre ...


	20. Chapter 20

Son père n'avait rien dit. Il était resté de marbre.

Dean n'avait même pas répondu a son message.

Elle se sentait si mal. En une soirée elle venait de perdre tout ce qui la rendait heureuse : Dean , par sa faute. Et ses amis, a cause de son père.

Elle pleurait. Elle ne voulait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et comme Dean lui avait appris, elle fit le mur.

Même si son père le voyait, elle n'avait plus rien a perdre.

Elle marcha jusqu'à chez Lucie, tentant tant bien que mal de refouler ses larmes.

Elle frappa a la porte et, dieu merci, c'est Dean qui se présenta devant elle.

"Alex ! Tu dois être gelée !" Dit il en essayant de l'attirer a l'intérieur tandis qu'elle était recroquevillée contre elle même.

"Non !" Dit elle en se reculant "je ne veux pas entrer... Je suis juste venu te dire que .. Que .."

Les larmes coulaient, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle les essuya grossièrement et sans regarder Dean continua de parler.

"Tu n'a pas répondu a mon message .."

"Je sais.."

"Je viens pas t'embêter. J'ai fais une erreur je le Sais. Je sais que tu ne me pardonnera pas. Mais tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter, bientôt tu ne me verra même plus. Comme ça, ça facilitera les choses."

"Mais de quoi tu parles Alex ..." Demanda t-il en s'approchant d'un pas, mais elle se recula aussitôt.

"Je change de lycée. Et mon père m'a interdit de passer les vacances avec vous tous, tant mieux tu me dira. Comme ça je ne te gâcherai pas tes vacances ..."

"Mais qui t'a dit que tu les gâcherais ! Alex arrête bon sang tu m'énerves la !"

Il ne supportait pas le fait qu'elle le repousse. Qu'elle pense qu'il serait mieux sans elle. C'était faux. Complètement faux.

"Je sais que tu ne veux plus de moi."

"Mais d'où tu sors une idée pareille ! Parce que j'ai pas répondu a ton message ? Putain Alexandra c'est pas parce que je suis fâché que je ne veux plus de toi ! Et encore je ne suis même pas fâché, c'est juste que sur le coup ... Enfin j'aime pas rigoler sur le suicide mais je sais que tu l'a pas fais exprès merde !" S'écria t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

"Je t'aime Alex ! C'est pas parce que on se dispute ou autre qu'on va se séparer. On vaut bien plus que ça ... Mon amour est bien plus fort que ça."

Elle ne dit rien. Elle l'écoutait, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

"Tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux.."

"Je ne veux pas quelqu'un de mieux comme tu dis. Alex, va falloir que tu te mettes dans la tête que c'est toi et uniquement toi que je veux. Même si parfois tu me rends dingue."

"Dean je te demande pardon pour ce que j'ai dit .. J'ai tellement pas l'habitude qu'on se préoccupe de moi je ... Je suis désolée."

"Viens te mettre au chaud .."

"Je ne veux pas dé..."

"Tu ne déranges pas et comme ça on pourra continuer de parler un peu.."

"Okey ..."

Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, sans se rendre compte de l'heure qui tournait.

Dean avait confié à Alex que lui aussi avait peur de la perdre. Que lui aussi avait peur qu'elle aille avec une autre personne.

Elle s'est sentie si stupide ... Pas un instant elle n'avait pensé qu'il pouvait ressentir ça lui aussi.

Il lui avait parlé de son passé et pourtant pour elle, ça n'avait aucune importance. Mais lui ressentait toujours cette peur quelle préfère un garçon "mieux" que lui.

Mais elle ne s'était pas mise à sa place ... Elle s'en voulait.

Dorénavant, ils ne penseront plus à tout ça. Ils seraient ensemble et c'est tout.

Le lendemain ...

"Dean ! On s'est endormi !" S'écria t-elle en se réveillant. "Putain merde merde merde !"

"Alex calme toi ..."

"Mais tu comprends pas ! Mon père il va voir que j'ai passé la nuit dehors !"

Il se leva, et attrapa son blouson de moto qu'il tendit à Alex.

"Tiens. Je vais te ramener ça ira plus vite."

"Merci Dean."

Elle l'enfila, et attrapa la main de Dean avant de se pendre à son cou pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

"Je t'aime Dean ..."

"Moi aussi Alex .. Allez viens."

"Dean ? Alex ? Mais .. Vous avez dormi ensemble ?" Lâcha Lucie tandis qu'elle les voyait s'éclipser discrètement.

Alex sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Cette situation la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Dean lui attrapa la main et regarda sa marraine.

"Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Il faut que je la ramène chez elle .. On parlera plus tard.."

"Ok. On se voit tout à l'heure en cours, Alexandra."

"O-oui madame." Rougit Alex.

Elle suivit ensuite Dean, et grimpa sur sa moto.

En même pas 10 minutes elle était de chez elle, et une boule se forma dans son estomac lorsqu'elle aperçut les lumières de la maison allumés.

Xxx

Olivia se leva de bonne heure ce jour la.

Elle avait envi d'aller courir.

Mais quand elle aperçut Dean et Alex, elle se dirigea vers eux.

Elle pût lire quasi immédiatement la peur dans les yeux bleus de son amie.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda t-elle aussitôt.

"Oh Liv ..." Lâcha Alex en se jetant dans les bras de la brune. "Liv j'ai peur ..."

"Peur de quoi ..." Demanda t-elle doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Mon père a réussit ... Je vais changer d'école et ... Je ne peux pas partir en vacances avec vous ..."

"Alex.."

"Du coup je suis partie voir Dean en faisant le mur et ... On s'est endormi .. Et la je vais devoir affronter mes parents qui s'en sont certainement rendu compte .."

"Du calme ... Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas .. Je pense qu'ils vont surtout être soulagés que tu soit là."

"Non ... Non .. Tu ne comprends pas .."

"Écoutes.." Coupa Olivia en regardant Alex dans les yeux. "Si tu as tellement peur je vais venir avec toi, et on leur dira que tu t'es endormie chez moi. Ton père sera sûrement moins en colère de savoir que c'était avec moi plutôt qu'avec Dean que tu as passé la nuit."

"Mais il ne s'est rien passé"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais ton père lui le pensera."

"Tu as raison .. Alors tu ferais ça pour moi ?"

"Bien sur." Répondit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation Olivia en lui caressant le dos.

Dean n'avait rien dit.

Bien sur, il se sentait mal parce que sa relation avec Alex n'était pas très appréciée par ses parents et que cela lui causait pas mal de soucis..

Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

Si il n'avait pas fait l'imbécile avec Zlattan elle n'aurait pas été collée ... Et peut être que son père ne la changerait pas de lycée ... Peut être qu'elle ne serait pas aussi malheureuse ...

Il remonta sur sa moto et s'en alla lentement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui ..

Alex passa la porte de la grande demeure et aussitôt sa mère couru pour la serrer dans ses bras.

"Alexandra ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude !"

Son père, lui, resta immobile devant la cheminée, les bras toujours croisés.

"Je suis désolée maman. Je suis partie chez olivia, et on s'est endormi."

"Oui je vous demande pardon madame c'est ma faute."

"Dans ce cas j'ai encore plus hâte que ma fille change d'établissement pour ne plus avoir de mauvaises fréquentations comme vous, mademoiselle ...?"

"Benson, Monsieur. Olivia Benson."

"Et bien mademoiselle Benson, je vous serai gré de rentrer chez vous."

Olivia resta silencieuse.

Cela ne servait à rien de répondre à cet homme : ce serait encore pire pour Alex.

Mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.

"Bien, Monsieur. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Madame. Alex .. À plus tard."

"Merci Liv .."

Elle lui sourit et sortie de la maison.

Elle décida d'aller marcher un peu. Elle avait envie de voir Elliot .. Mais il était encore très tôt et elle ne voulait pas le déranger.

"Psst .. Olivia .."

"Dean ! Tu m'as fais peur ..." Chuchota Olivia. "Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?"

"Comment ça c'est passé ?"

"Je ne sais pas .. Il m'a dit de partir et que j'étais une mauvaise fréquentation pour sa fille ... J'espère que ça va aller pour elle ..."

"Je comprends pas pourquoi il est devenu comme ça avec elle ... Elle me racontait que quand elle était petite, ils s'entendaient très bien et ils étaient très proche ... Mais ensuite il est parti en Afghanistan et là tout à changé .."

"Ça n'a pas du être facile pour lui."

"Pour elle tu veux dire .."

"Non. Pour lui Dean. Bien sur que pour Alex ça à du être dur ... Mais elle avait sa mère ... Mais son père .. Il a vu la mort. Jour après jour. Et il était loin de la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Et quand il est revenu il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne l'avait pas vu grandir. Il consacre sa vie pour son pays, et sa fille est grande maintenant. Il a peur qu'il ne soit plus l'homme le plus important pour elle. Surtout quand il voit comme Alex t'aime. C'est aussi simple que ça Dean ... Il a peur que sa fille le déteste et fais tout de travers .."

"Comment tu fais ?"

"Comment je fais quoi ?"

"Pour résonner comme ça."

"J'arrive à lire dans le regard des gens les émotions qu'ils gardent en eux ... Les jeu reflètent beaucoup de choses."

"C'est comme ça que tu as vu qu'elliot n'était pas le sal type qu'il essayait de faire croire ?"

"Au début je l'ai cru .. Mais quand le soir de la fête j'ai vu cette peur et cet amour dans ses yeux pour sa petite sœur j'ai compris ... J'ai compris qu'il était un garçon extraordinaire mais qu'il avait beaucoup souffert ..."

"Il n'avait plus confiance en personne .. Et puis tu es entré dans sa vie .."

"C'est lui qui est rentré dans la mienne ... Je suis heureuse avec lui ..."

Dean Sourit et serra Olivia dans ses bras.

"Il l'est aussi ..."


	21. Chapter 21

"Salut Casey ..."

"Hey Matthieu ... Tu vas bien ?"

"C'est a toi que je devrais demander ça.."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda t-elle en refermant le livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

Elle aimait bien parfois arriver en avance au lycée pour se poser avec un livre.

Matthieu le savait, et se doutait qu'elle serait là ...

"J'ai parlé avec Lake .."

"Oh."

"Casey .."

"Je suis désolée d'avoir fait du mal a ton cousin Matthieu. Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention." Coupa en Casey en se levant. Elle voulait fuir. Parce qu'elle aussi souffrait. Mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer, ce n'était pas son genre.

Mais Matthieu lui attrapa la main.

"C'est moi qui suis désolée .. Parce que vous souffrez tous les deux .. Tu sais, il tient vraiment a toi ..."

"Je tiens vraiment a lui aussi ..."

"Et si ..."

"Non. Je ne veux pas qu'il abandonne la fac pour moi Matthieu .. Je sais qu'il a toujours rêvé de celle là et je refuse de lui prendre ses rêves. S'il te plaît changeons de sujet ..."

"Okey ... Regarde ce que j'ai !" Dit il en montrant une clé. "C'est celle de la salle de Zlattan ! Viens on va lui faire une farce il va péter un plomb !" Dit il en rigolant.

Casey se mît a sourire.

"Je te suis !"

XxX

Dean et Elliot arrivèrent au même moment qu'Olivia.

Elle avait ses écouteurs et ne faisait pas attention au reste.

Elliot s'approcha d'elle, se place juste derrière et lui cacha les yeux comme un gamin.

Olivia se mît a rire, elle avait reconnu son parfum .. Elle était sûre que c'était lui ...

"El ..."

"Oui mon ange. Gagné."

"Qu'est ce que je gagne ?"

"Le droit de m'embrasser ?"

"C'est tout ?!" S'étonna Olivia en faisant une grimace. Et devant l'air ahuri d'Elliot elle se mît a rire. "Je plaisante El ... Viens ..." Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il la saisit et attira aussitôt Olivia contre lui.

Il lui chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille qu'elle était la seule a pouvoir entendre et Dean les trouva réellement beau ensemble.

Il espérait qu'Alex allait vite arriver. Il aimerait tant la serrer dans ses bras, là, maintenant.

Pourvu que son père n'est pas été trop dur avec elle...

La sonnerie retentit, et Elliot et Olivia se séparèrent à contre c Sur.

Dean passa son bras autour des épaules d'Olivia comme il faisait si souvent. Il l'adorait et la considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de cours et saluèrent toute la classe.

Puis Olivia tira sur la manche de Dean pour attirer son attention, et quand il se tourna, son c Sur loupa un battement.

Alexandra.

Elle était la, accompagné de son père. Elle le suivait, sans broncher, sans même relever la tête ou les yeux.

"Alex ..." Souffla Dean en voulant aller la rattraper, mais Lucie arriva a ce moment et l'en empêcha.

"Non Dean ... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée crois moi ..."

"Mais .. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Dean ..."

"Dit le moi Lucie !" Hurla t-il des larmes dans les yeux.

"Alex ne reviendra plus ici... Je suis désolée ..."

Ses paroles étaient arrivées aux oreilles de chaque élève de la classe dont aucun n'avait bronché.

"Laisse moi y aller .." Supplia Dean en essayant d'avancer. Mais Lucie le retenait de toutes ses forces. "S'il te plaît ... S'il te plaît .. Je pourrai peut être parler a son père ? Oui je vais aller chez eux et tu viendra avec moi hein ?" Lui demanda t-il complètement perdu.

"Son père l'emmène dans leur seconde maison en Floride... Elle va vivre la bas Dean .. Ils partent dans deux heures.. J'ai déjà tout essayé Dean .. Je suis si désolée .. Vraiment ..." Lui répondit sa marraine en le serrant contre elle

"Dean ..."

"Alex ! Oh Alex !" Dit il en se retirant de l'étreinte de sa marraine pour la serrer contre lui. "Alex dit moi que tu restes je t'en supplie ..."

"Je suis désolée. Je n'ai que quelques minutes .. J'ai prétexté envie d'aller aux toilettes ..."

"Alex tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ... Je ... Je t'aime tellement ..."

"Je t'aime aussi ..." Sanglota cette dernière. "J'aurais aimé ne pas te faire tant de mal ..." Dit elle en posant une main sur la joue de Dean.

Casey et Matthieu arrivèrent à ce moment là et comprenèrent aussitôt ce qu'il se passait.

Ils restèrent silencieux, attristés eux aussi ...

Elle voulut lui rendre son blouson mais il l'en empêcha.

"non ... non ... Tu me le rendra quand on se reverra ... Parce que je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra Alex ..."

Elle dénoua son foulard et l'attacha autour du poignet de Dean.

"Il y a mon parfum dessus ... Ce sera comme si une partie de moi était restée avec toi Dean ... Fait attention à toi ... Et promets moi de réussir ... Je sais que tu en ai capable ..."

"J'essayerai ..."

"Non promets le ... S'il te plaît ..."

"Ok ... Je te le promet Alex ..."

Elle se tourna ensuite face à ses amis.

"Merci à tous ... Vous avez vraiment été une classe formidable .. Kathy .. Olivia ... Vous me le surveillez hein ..." Demanda t-elle en pleurant mais cette remarque la fit rire elle aussi malgré elle ..

"Prenez soin de vous ..." Dit elle en tournant les talons. Elle n'arrivait plus du tout à retenir ses larmes. Et elle n'était pas la seule... Tout le monde avait les larmes aux yeux.

Kathy qui voyait sa meilleure amie partir alors qu'elle avait toujours été ensemble depuis des années. La seule chose qui la consolait c'était de se dire qu'elle, elle pourrait continuer de la voir contrairement aux autres malheureusement ...

Dean se mît à courir pour rattraper Alex et la serra aussi fort que possible dans ses bras.

"Je t'en supplie .. Reste avec moi ... Je .. Je sais pas ce que je vais devenir sans toi Alexandra ..."

"Je te demande pardon Dean ... J'ai tout essayé... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir sans toi non plus ...

Tu sais ... Tu es le premier dont je suis tombée amoureuse ... Tu m'a aimé .. Tu m'a fait découvrir ce bonheur .. Ce sentiment .. Et personne ne me l'enlèvera ... Pas même mon père ..." Dit elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

"Fait attention à toi mon amour ..."

Elle se recula d'un pas .. Puis deux .. Pour enfin lui lâcher la main et s'en aller ...

Olivia qui avait suivit Dean s'approcha et le serra contre elle.

"Elle est partie Olivia ..."

"Je sais ... Je suis désolée ..."

Parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien a dire .. Plus rien a faire ...


	22. Chapter 22

Le soir de Noël.

La ville de New York était recouverte d'un tapis de neige. C'était magnifique.

Casey, Lake, Olivia, Elliot, Kathy et Dean avaient décidé de ne pas partir en vacances comme prévu ..

D'une part parce que Alex n'était plus là, e d'autre part parce qu'après réflexion Noël était un fête de famille.. Et bien que ensemble ils en formaient une, de famille, ils pensaient que c'était mieux de rester chacun chez soi ...

Mais Dean se fichait que ce soit Noël, qu'il neige, ou même qu'il fasse -7 dehors.

Il était en Tee shirt, devant cette grande maison désormais vide ...

Elliot avait envoyé un message a Olivia pour la prévenir que Dean était parti.

Tous savait ou il allait, mais il n'y avait qu'Olivia qui arrivait a lui parler ...

"Dean ... Tu vas attraper la mort ..."

"C'est pas grave ..."

"Dean .."

"Je vais bien Olivia. Retournes fêter Noël."

"Non tu ne vas pas bien ..."

Il resta silencieux. Toujours en regardant cette maison.

"Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi Liv ... Je t'assures que ça va ..."

"Allez viens je te raccompagnes chez toi ..."

"C'est gentil mais j'ai envi de rester ici ..."

"Bien .. Dans ce cas ..." Dit elle en s'asseyant a côté de lui.

Il eut un rictus. "Quoi que je dise tu vas rester là, n'est ce pas ?"

"Mmmm ouais !"

"T'es grave Olivia ... Mais merci ... Tu sais hormis Elliot, j'avais jamais eu d'amis. De amis je veux dire et ... C'est cool de t'avoir."

"Je crois que tu vas pas penser ça longtemps ..."

"Pourq... Hey !" S'écria t-il en se secouant le visage pour enlever la neige qu'Olivia venait de lui envoyé a la figure.

Elle se mît a rire et Dean en profita pour la soulever et la mettre au sol en la maintenant pour lui mettre de la neige partout.

"Arrête ! Arrête c'est pas du jeu !" S'écria t-elle morte de rire.

"Tu l'a cherché Liv !" Répondit il en riant lui aussi.

Ce que c'était bon d'avoir des amis sur qui compter pensa t-il ...

"Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ..." Se fit soudainement entendre.

"Lucie ..." S'étonna Dean en se relevant et en aidant Olivia.

"Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir revenir ... Mais je vois que Olivia a été plus rapide."

"Oh je suis désolée madame je ne voulais pas ... Je ..."

"Ne le soit pas voyons ! Ça me rassure de voir que mon filleul a des amis sur qui il peut compter .."

"Ça c'est parce que votre filleul est un garçon extraordinaire ... Même s'il pense le contraire ..."

"Je le pense aussi ..."

"Ça suffit vous deux !" Lâcha Dean complètement gêné. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et baissa la tête.

"Je suis sûre qu'Alex te taquinait toujours quand tu faisais ça .."

Il se mît a sourire repensant a elle ...

"Ouais ... Elle disait toujours que je boudait comme un gosse ..."

"Mais tu es un gosse mon chéri ! Mets moi ça." Dit Lucie en lui tendant un pull qu'elle lui avait ramené. "Hors de question que tu loupes les cours."

Dean grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et enfila le pull.

"Bon .. Ma mère m'attends alors .. Si tu as besoin Dean.. N'hésite pas, ok ?"

"Okey Livia."

"A bientôt madame. Joyeux Noël."

"Toi aussi Olivia ... Et merci encore."

"Pas de quoi."

"Ça va Dean ?"

"Ça va ..."

"Sur ..?"

"Elle me manque tellement ... Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de neige en Floride ... Comment peut on fêter Noël sans neige ?"

"Je ne sais pas Dean ..."

Il soupira. "Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour la serrer a nouveau dans mes bras .. N'importe quoi ..."

XxX

La soirée de Noël toucha a sa fin.

Olivia était dans le placard en train de chercher une paire de draps.

En tirant sur la pile, tout s'effondra.

Oui tout ...

Une bouteille de whisky presque vide.

Olivia se laissa tomber a terre... Sa mère serait remise à boire.


	23. Chapter 23

Quelques mois plus tard ...

Les beaux jours revenaient, et la vie avait plus ou moins repris son cours normale.

Alex ne donnait plus de nouvelles a personnes. Elle avait changé de numéro et son ancien indiquait qu'il n'était plus attribué.

Personne ne savait si elle allait bien ou non. Dean avait eu énormément de mal a l'accepter .. Mais au fil des jours, grâce a ses amis, il reprenait le dessus ...

Casey et Lake était devenu inséparable. Et, malgré leur attirance mutuelle, ils étaient d'accord. Ils ne voulaient pas vivre ce qu'Alex et Dean venaient de vivre ... Et pourtant leur amour était bel et bien là.

Olivia n'avait parlé a personne de la rechute de sa mère.

Elle se contentait de l'observer de loin.

Quelques bouteilles par ci par là. Rien de bien énorme ... Mais Olivia savait très bien que si elle ne trouvait pas une solution, et vite, elle allait replonger dans ce cauchemar incessant, cette peur constante, et ce malheur persistant.

Kathy avait quitté l'école. Ses parents avaient eux aussi déménagé dans une petite ville pas bien loin.

Elle était restée en contact avec ses amis, et avait promis a Dean que si elle avait des nouvelles d'Alexandra, il serait le premier au courant.

Elliot et Rébécca avait emménagé chez Lucie, tout comme Dean.

Pour eux, ce n'était plus possible de vivre chez leur mère respective.

Ils entamaient le dernier trimestre de l'année, et ils devaient commencé a penser a leur avenir ...

"Pfff je sens que cette heure va être bien longue !" Soupira Casey. "Merde on est jeune, comment veulent-ils qu'on sache déjà ce qu'on veut faire plus tard ?"

"Je n'en sais rien Casey ... Je suis comme toi."

"Tu es sûre que ça va ?" Demanda Casey après un léger silence. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'Olivia était distante

"Oui."

"Arrête de me mentir !" S'emporta Casey en se levant, ce qui attira tous les regards sur elle.

"Oui melle Novak ?"

"Oh rien .. Je suis désolée madame Tessier." Rougit Casey en se rasseyant.

"Cas' ... Mais qu'est ce tu as aujourd'hui ? T'es sur les nerfs." Chuchota Olivia

"Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse et tu me mens ! En me regardant dans les yeux Olivia !"

Elle soupira. "Je ne me sens pas prête a en parler, tu ne dois pas m'en vouloir pour ça..."

"Ouais t'en parlera a Elliot." Cracha la jeune rousse.

"Bon ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Madame ?"

"Oui Olivia ?"

"Je ne me sens pas très bien ... Je peux aller prendre l'air ?"

"Euh oui ..."

"Casey peut m'accompagner ?"

"Et bien oui mais .."

"Merci !" Coupa Olivia en tirant Casey par la main.

Une fois dans le couloir elle se plaça face a elle, et la regarda avec des yeux qui glacèrent le sang de Casey.

"Écoutes moi bien, Casey. Jamais, je dit bien jamais je n'ai fais passer Elliot avant toi ou les autres ! C'est mon petit ami, mais néanmoins, tu sais très bien que ..."

"Oui je sais tu ne m'a jamais mise à l'écart ou autre .. Je sais ..." Soupira Casey, coupant Olivia, et en baissant les yeux.

La colère d'Olivia s'estompa quasi immédiatement et elle regarda son amie, avec un regard moins dur.

"Et si tu me disais ce qu'il t'arrive Casey ..?"

"Rien du tout."menti Casey d'une toute petite voix.

"Mmmmm."

"Quoi ?"

"Je te connais Casey. Allez dit moi ..."

"C'est la journée d'orientation qui me stresse c'est tout. C'est vrai quoi ! On est trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'on veut faire plus tard ou non ! On est des gamins et ils nous mettent déjà la pression !"

"Oh ..."

"Oh quoi ?"

"Ce n'est pas la journée d'orientation en elle même qui te stresse n'est ce pas ? C'est le fait que Lake va faire ses choix aujourd'hui .."

Casey soupira et se laissa glisser contre le mur.

"je ne veux pas qu'il reste juste pour moi ... Mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte non plus ... Je fais tout pour ne pas l'aimer pour enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond de moi .. Mais j'y arrive pas.. Ils refont surface des qu'il me regarde ..."

"Alors dit lui de rester ... Je suis sûre qu'il resterai sans même hésiter ... Il t'aime aussi ..."

"Je ne peux pas ... Parce que si ça ne marche pas entre nous ... Il sera rester pour rien et aura renoncer a son rêve pour une fille qui n'en valait pas la peine ..."

"Et si ça marchait ...?"

"Ce serais tellement merveilleux ... Mais avec des si on refait le monde ! Alors peu importe la supposition, je dois le laisser partir Olivia. La première soirée qu'on a passé ensemble, il m'avait parlé de cette université. Alors tu vois, je ne peux pas lui demander ça.."

"Je comprends .. Je suis désolée Casey .."

"Allez viens on retourne en cours Liv ... Il n'y a rien a dire de plus .. Et puis je vous ai tous. Et Lake et moi sommes très bons amis alors ça me convient." Sourit elle.

Elle se releva et tendit une main a Olivia pour l'aider a se relever.

Toute la classe avait passé la journée a faire des recherches sur les filières proposées après la seconde.

Il devait remplir leur formulaire dans le mois avant la fin du mois.

Les terminales aussi, et donc .. Lake ..

"Salut Rouquine !" La taquina t-il en venant s'asseoir a côté d'elle sur le banc dans le parc.

Il lui tendit une canette de pepsi et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Toujours en train de réviser a ce que je vois ... Ecjs."

"Ouais .. J'aime bien tout ce qui est juridique."

"C'est vrai que c'est intéressant ... Plus que les maths en tout cas !"

"A qui le dis tu ... Alors ta journée d'orientation t'a été utile ?"

"Ben pas vraiment ... Plutôt ennuyeuse j'aime pas ce genre de chose. Et je déteste qu'une personne viennent essayer de me conseiller sur mes choix, je pense être suffisamment grand pour prendre mes propres décisions."

"Je suis d'accord ..."

"Et vous ?" Dit il en se tournant vers elle pour lui sourire.

Elle sentit son cœur battre ... Tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme a chaque fois qu'elle sentait son souffle près d'elle ...

Et lui ... Pour lui c'était une véritable torture ... Surtout quand elle avait ses yeux la ...

Il avait tellement envie de passer sa main derrière sa nuque, l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser !

Il espérait, chaque jour entendre ses mots : "reste. Reste avec moi."

Et il s'était dit que peut être avec ses histoires d'orientation elle le lui demanderais ...

Mais c'était vain ... Il la connaissait parfaitement bien. Elle ne le ferais pas parce qu'elle ne ferait pas passer "son" bonheur avant celui de ceux qu'elle aimait ...

"Nous ... C'était ... Ennuyeux ..." Déglutit elle difficilement en se perdant dans son regard.

Son cœur battait a la chamade .. Il tambourinait contre sa poitrine comme a chaque fois qu'il la regardait ...

Et lui ... Il n'avait qu'une envie : lui passer une main derrière la nuque et l'embrasser.

Être autant amoureux et ne rien pouvoir faire ...

"Je suis sûre que tu vas choisir ES."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que ensuite je te vois parfaitement bien en droit ..."

Il fallait qu'il rompe le silence, le mal être de chacun.

"Ah oui ?"

"Ouais. Tu penses aux autres avant de penser a toi même ... Avocate de la défense ça tirais comme un gant ..."

"Défendre les victimes ..." Chuchota t-elle.

Lake avait raison ... Défendre les victimes ... Pourquoi pas ? Se sentir utile. Aider les autres.

"Tu serais vraiment magnifique en avocate en plus ... La plus belle de toute ..."

Elle se sentit rougir et refusa de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Avec toi... Ton empathie, ton regard, ta voix rassurante ... Les victimes auront une confiance absolue en toi. Je pense que vraiment ça pourrait être un beau projet de carrière pour toi."

"Merci Lake ..."

"De rien... Je le pense vraiment."

"Qu'est ce que tu penses vraiment ... Que je ferais une bonne avocate ou le restes ..." Lâcha t-elle sans même s'en rendre compte. "Pardon ! Je n'aurais pas du."

"Regardes moi Casey."

"Non."

"Regardes moi ... " Insistât-il joignant le geste a la parole pour la forcer a le regarder.  
"tu n'a qu'une seule chose a dire et je resterais la avec toi ... Une seule chose Casey ..."

Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il lui rendait a nouveau une perche.

"Il faut que je rentre Lake."

La déception se lisait sur son visage. Mais il ne voulait pas la forcer a quoique ce soit ... Pourtant il devait savoir !

"Restes encore un peu avec moi s'il te plait .."

"C'est pas une bonne idée ..."

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle en avait trop dit. Quelle idiote ! Ils avaient toujours passé du temps ensemble, et la d'un coup elle pensait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ? Lake allait sûrement vouloir des explications.

"Pourquoi Casey ..." Insista ce dernier en lui prenant la main. "Parles moi .."

"Il faut vraiment que je rentre ..."

"Bien ... Mais rejoins moi ce soir ... A notre endroit. S'il te plait ... Je te promet qu'après je te laisserais tranquille, mais accorde moi cette soirée."

"Lake..."

"Je t'en prie ... Deux heures ... Deux petites heures... Il faut qu'on parle ..."

"A propos de quoi Lake ? On a jamais eu besoin de faire ça pour se parler ..."

"Je sais .. Mais ..." Dit il en lui caressant la joue. Elle ferma les yeux a ce contact et profita de ces quelques secondes. "tu as l'air épuisée et vraiment triste ... Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça ..."

Elle pressa le contact en posant sa main par dessus celle de Lake.

"Ne l'enlève pas ..." Demanda Casey toujours les yeux fermés.

Elle retenait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

"Je serais toujours là .. Le temps que tu me le demande ..."

Elle remua négativement la tête et repoussa la main de Lake pour se jeter dans ses bras et blottir son visage dans le cou de Lake.

Il la sera fort contre lui, en lui caressant les cheveux, et en humant son shampoing.

Il aurait voulu ne jamais la lâcher ... Mais Casey se releva brusquement, essuyant une larme qui avait roulée le long de son visage.

"Excuses moi ..." Dit elle en s'en allant.

Il se leva et la rattrapa par la main en l'obligeant a le regarder.

"Ce soir ... 22 heures ... Je t'attendrai ..."

"D'accord ..."

Il lui sourit, replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de se pencher pour lui faire une bise juste a côté de ses lèvres ...


	24. Chapter 24

La nuit était belle ...

Pas un seul nuage. Juste une légère brise, et des étoiles par millier.

Lake était déjà là, les mains dans les poches, le col de sa chemise remontée. Il était tellement beau.

Casey s'approcha en silence, et continua de le contempler quelques instants.

Mais il ressentit une présence et se retourna brusquement.

"Casey ? Ça fais longtemps que tu es là ? Tu m'as fais peur ..."

"Pardon excuses moi ... Ça fais quelques minutes seulement."

"Viens ..." Dit il en lui tendant une main.

Elle l'attrapa, puis il se plaça derrière elle.

Délicatement il l'encercla avec un bras, et de l'autre il lui prit la main avant de de poser sa tête contre celle de Casey.

Elle se laissa faire .. Profitant de ce moment.

Elle se sentait incroyablement bien a cet instant.

"Ce soir on peut voir toutes les constellations. Regardes l'espèce de casserole là ..." Dit il joignant le geste a la parole. "... C'est la grande ourse. Et là ... C'est la petite ourse ... Ça ressemble un peu a une casserole aussi mais en moins bien dessiné. Là c'est celle qu'on appel la constellation du dragon entre la grande et

La petite ourse ... Puis a droite, tu as Céphée."

"C'est superbe ..."

"Et tu veux que je te dise ... A chaque fois que je te regarde j'ai des étoiles pleins les yeux ..."

"Lake ..."

"Attends attends ... Laisse moi parler s'il te plait ..." Demanda t-il en se plaçant face a elle cette fois. "Je sais qu'on a déjà parlé de ça ... Que tu as peur de souffrir quand je partirai et je le comprends parfaitement bien ... Mais Casey ... Casey je t'aime tellement ... On pourrait vivre de belles choses ensemble... Des moments magnifiques ..."

"Et quand tu partira ... Je vais me retrouver comme Dean ... Complètement perdue..."

"Ne penses pas a mon départ ... C'est égoïste je sais mais ... On est bien tous les deux n'est ce pas ..."

"Tu ne comprends pas !"

"Cas ..."

"Lake ! Je t'aime ! Énormément ! Et si jamais je goûtais a tes lèvres ... A ton toucher ... A ton amour ... Je ne pourrais plus m'en passer ... Alors oui, on pourrait vivre des moments magnifiques pendant quelques mois, mais quand tu partira le rêve se terminera. Parce que la bas tu vivra d'autres merveilleux moments, avec d'autres amis. D'autres filles, et moi ? Je serais ici comme Dean..."

"Ola ola Casey ... Hey ... Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des merveilleux moments avec d'autres personnes !"

"Pas pour le moment mais quand tu y sera ..."

"Pour le moment je suis avec toi ! Putain Casey ... C'est si difficile que ça a comprendre ? A accepter .. Le fait que l'on puisse t'aimer ..."

Elle baissa les yeux. Cordes sensibles.

"Tes parents n'est ce pas ...?"

"Lake ..."

"Dit le moi ..."

"Ils m'ont toujours offert beaucoup de choses matérielles mais n'ont jamais été beaucoup présents c'est tout."

"Tu as toujours été seule ?"

"J'ai vite appris a me débrouiller oui. Et après ?"

"Tu as peur que je t'abandonne aussi ..? C'est ça ..."

"Non !"

"Oh mais si ... Comment je n'ai pas pu le comprendre avant ..."

"Arrête Chester !"

"Écoutes ... Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi mais ... Fais moi confiance ... Accordes moi une chance ...

Accordes nous une chance. Laisse moi te montrer que la vie peut être cent fois plus belle ..."

Il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, et ne faisait que de jongler entre ses yeux et ses lèvres.

Il essuya une larme que Casey avait laissé s'échapper du bout de son pouce et posa son front contre le sien.

"Tu m'aimes comment ...?"

"Par delà les étoiles ..." Sourit il. "Cas ..."

Il la serra plus contre lui et frotta son nez contre celui de la rousse.

Elle avait le cœur qui battait si fort, qu'elle avait l'impression qui allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Jamais elle n'avait été si proche de Lake.

Elle ferma les yeux, et le laissa capturer ses lèvres.

C'était doux, tendre, plein d'amour ...

C'était la première fois que Casey ressentait ça : des frissons dans tout le corps.

Elle le laissa mener la danse, ne sachant même pas quoi faire.

On dit toujours que ça viendra tout seul, qu'un baiser ne s'apprends pas. Et c'est bien vrai, parce que très vite, Casey passa ses bras autour du cou de Lake, en profitant pour lui caresser la base des cheveux et approfondir le baiser.

Elle laissait simplement ses sentiments parler pour elle. Elle n'était même plus Capable de réfléchir. Elle agissait point final.

Ils avaient franchi la limite qu'ils s'étaient imposés, parce que malgré tout, leurs sentiments restaient plus fort que tout.

XxX

Pendant ce temps ...

Elliot et Olivia arrivèrent main dans la main chez Lucie.

Ils avaient passés la soirée ensemble et Olivia devait récupérer un livre.

Elle rentra ensuite chez elle, raccompagnée par Elliot.

Elle ne voulait pas le quitter ... C'était tellement bon d'être avec lui. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix et sa mère risquait de commencer a s'inquiéter.

Aussi elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, et passa le portail de sa maison.

Elle avait le cœur gonflé a bloc, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais très vite, le rêve devint cauchemar ...

A peine eut elle passé la porte qu'elle se retrouva a même le sol, une violente douleur sur la joue se faisant ressentir ...

"Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est !" Hurla Serena.


	25. Chapter 25

Olivia se releva en frottant sa joue qui était douloureuse.

Elle venait juste de refermer la porte quand sa mère la surprit avec une gifle monumentale.

Ne s'y attendant pas, elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva a même le sol, avec un sal goût dans la bouche ... Du sang...

Sa lèvre était fendue.

"Maman ..."

"Il est minuit passé ! J'en ai assez que tu ailles faire ta petite salope avec ce bon a rien !"

Elle avait la voix dure. Elle n'était pas dans son état normale : elle avait bu.

"Maman tu ne sais pas ce que tu dit .. Tu .. Tu as bu ..." Bégaya Olivia.

Nous y revoilà. Elle avait complètement replongé.

Serena claqua a nouveau sa fille.

Olivia ne dit rien. Elle encaissa, en silence. Sans montrer sa douleur.

"Monte dans ta chambre petite insolente !"

"Oui maman."

"Et tu es privée de portable ! Donne le moi."

"Bien ..." Se résigna Olivia en lui tendant son téléphone.

Elle monta ensuite rapidement dans sa chambre et s'enferma pour laisser ses larmes couler.

Qu'allait - elle devenir ...?

Elle laissa ses larmes couler, puis finit par s'endormir quand ses sanglots se firent moins fréquents ...

XxX

Le lendemain matin

Olivia se réveilla sans bruit .. Elle ne voulait pas avoir a faire a sa mère.

Elle passa rapidement dans la salle de bain pour maquiller sa lèvre.

Elle était douloureuse ... Elle allait devoir éviter Elliot aujourd'hui .. Sinon il voudrait des explications et elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Qui plus est il savait ce que faisait une mère violente, il comprendrait tout de suite.

Elle attrapa son sac de cours et quitta la maison. Non sans un regard pour sa mère qui était affalé dans le canapé en train de décuver ...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était - elle remise a boire après tous ses efforts ?

Elles étaient enfin heureuse ! Et elle a tout gâché. Une fois de plus.

Elle arriva au lycée et se posa dans un couloir avec ses écouteurs.

Recroquevillée contre elle même, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, genoux contre son ventre, elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser a sa mère.

Elle buvait a nouveau. Mais pour quelles raisons ?

Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'était pas intervenue avant ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait laissé sa mère s'enfoncer ...?

Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ...

"Olivia ?"

Entendant son prénom, Olivia releva vivement la tête et essuya grossièrement ses larmes.

"Olivia ça ne va pas ? Que fais tu ici toute seule ...? Et de si bonne heure ? Et

Pourquoi tu pleures ..?"

"Je vais sortir. Excusez moi je sais qu'on a pas le droit de traîner dans les couloirs. À plus tard."

"Olivia ! Attends une minute !" Ordonna Lucie. "Hier Elliot était inquiet que tu ne réponde pas a ses messages ... Vous vous êtes disputés ?"

"Non non mais j'ai perdu mon téléphone ..."

"Je vois ..." Répondit Lucie en observant Olivia. "Dit moi ... Que t'es t-il arrivé a la lèvre ?"

"Je me suis cognée."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui puisque je vous le dit !" S'énerva Olivia.

"D'accord d'accord ..." Dit elle en levant les mains. "Mais tu sais .. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi ..."

"Non. Vous êtes ma prof et par conséquent nous n'avons cours que dans une heure donc rien ne m'oblige a vous écouter."

"Olivia !" Cria Lucie. Mais cette dernière ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin.

Elle était énervée. Énervée contre elle même de se sentir si faible.

Sa mère lui avait promis de ne plus jamais recommencer mais elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse..

Elle emprunta des escaliers interdits et se retrouva sur le toit du lycée. Au moins ici, personne ne l'embêterai.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, et pleura ..


	26. Chapter 26

"Casey !"

"Hey Elliot, comment tu vas. "

"T'a pas vu Liv ?"

"Comment ça ?" Demanda Casey en fronçant les sourcils

"Depuis hier j'ai pas de nouvelles .. Je m'inquiète .."

"Elle ne devrais plus tarder a arriver ne t'en fais pas ... Peut être qu'elle n'a pas pensé a recharger son portable, ça lui arrive .." Tenta Casey pour le rassurer

"Non ... Elle ne me laisserais pas autant de temps sans nouvelles je la connais ..."

La sonnerie leur fit relever la tête.

"Tu vois .. Ça sonne et elle est pas là. Il s'est passé quelque chose ..."

"Écoutes je vais me renseigner auprès des autres et je te tiens au courant, ça marche ? Pour le moment tu vas en cours."

"Nan il faut que ..."

"Que tu ailles en cours." Trancha Casey. "Et si on a pas de nouvelles on ira ensemble chez elle, ça te vas ?"

"Est ce que tu me laisse le choix ?"

"Non. Parce que sinon Olivia te botterai les fesses et tu le sais. Allez files !"

"Ok Casey ..." Se résigna Elliot en prenant la direction de sa salle.

Casey se dirigea ensuite a son tour dans la salle de maths.

"Vous êtes en retard melle Novak !" Attaqua d'emblée mme Tessier

"Excusez moi madame ... Je ... J'essayais de prendre des nouvelles d'Olivia .. Personne n'en a et j'étais inquiète ..."

"Euhm ok .. Va t'asseoir et viens me voir a la fin de l'heure, ok ?"

"Bien madame.."

A la fin de l'heure Casey attendit d'être seule.

Dean lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il reste mais elle refusa .. Elle lui demanda de s'assurer qu'elliot restait bien en cours.

Casey savait parfaitement qu'Olivia était sa stabilité. Il avait besoin d'elle, c'était une nécessité.

Lucie soupira. Est ce qu'elle pouvait dire a Casey ce qu'il c'était passé un peu plus tôt ?

"Casey .. A quel point es tu proche d'Olivia ?"

"Je ne comprends pas votre question ..." Répondit Casey étonnée.

"Comment est ce que tu la considère si tu préfères ..."

"Comme ma meilleure amie. Comme Alex .."

"Casey .. Ce matin j'ai vu Olivia .. "

"Ou ça ?! Elle allait bien ?!"

"Ici ... Elle pleurait dans un coin .. Et je ne sais pas si c'est important mais elle avait la lèvre fendue comme si elle s'était battue .."

"Mais .. Vous lui avez parlé ..? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?"

"Elle était complètement sur la défensive ... M'a envoyé sur les roses et est parti furibonde ..."

"Ce n'est pas son genre .."

"Non ça m'a vraiment étonné de sa part .. C'est pour ça que je t'en parle. Et elle m'a dit que son portable était cassé .."

"Je vois .. Je vais essayer de la trouver .. Merci Lucie."

"Et dit lui que si elle a besoin je peux l'aider .."

"Okay."

Bon. Olivia qui pleure. Qui est sur la défensive. Qui a envoyé bouler Lucie.

Portable cassé ... Lèvre fendue ...

Que c'était il passé ...? Elle s'était sûrement battue. C'était évident.

Mais avec qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas son genre du tout, tout ça.

Casey réfléchit un instant.

Ou pouvait-elle s'être réfugier ?

Flashback

"Quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir je choisi toujours un endroit en hauteur."

"Pourquoi en hauteur ? Tu veux dire dans un arbre ?"

"Dans un arbre c'est compliqué ..." Ricana Olivia. "Je me suis mal exprimée. Je voulais plutôt dire un endroit assez élevé, comme un toit par exemple. Disons que d'un point de vu élevé tu te sens plus ou moins libre. C'est comme si le reste n'existait pas, que tes problèmes étaient minuscules et que tu pouvais les écraser a coups de chaussures."

Fin du flashback.

"Un toit. Si elle est venue ici, elle n'a pas du repartir bien loin ..." Réfléchit a haute voix Casey.

"Madame Tessier ! Madame Tessier !" L'appela Casey tandis que cette dernière partait.

"Madame ... Est ce qu'il y a un moyen d'aller sur le toit du lycée ?"

"Euh et bien oui ... C'est obligatoire ca, mais pourquoi ?"

"Comment ?"

"Comment quoi ?"

"Comment on y va ?"

"Mais c'est interdit Casey .. Je ne peux pas .. Ici je suis ton professeur et même si je t'apprécie énormément ..."

"Stop !" Coupa la rousse. "Vous m'avez parlé d'Olivia. Vous êtes tout autant inquiète que moi, et si vous m'avez parlé c'est bien parce que vous voulez que je l'aide, non ?

Alors s'il-vous-plait" insista t-elle. "Dites moi comment on y va .. Je suis quasiment sûre qu'Olivia s'y trouve."

"Ok ... Mais je viens avec toi. Je resterai en retrait je te le promets."

"D'accord ..."

Cinq minutes plus tard, Casey et Lucie étaient sur le toit.

Pas un nuage pour cacher le soleil. Juste une légère brise.

Casey compris a cet instant pourquoi Olivia aimait les endroits en hauteur ...

C'était magnifique.

On se sentait libre...

Elle s'approcha du bord et avec la brise qui se manifesta a ce moment, elle eut l'impression de pouvoir voler ... C'était merveilleux.

Puis elle se retourna pour essayer de trouver Olivia ...

Elle ne la voyait pas .. Ce serait-elle trompée ?

Elle courut de l'autre côté du tout pour s'en assurer.

Lucie était restée en retrait et se contentait d'observer.

Si Olivia n'avait pas voulu lui parler plus tôt, elle ne voudrait sûrement toujours pas.

Elle en savait assez pour savoir qu'on ne peut pas forcer une personne a parler des tourments de son esprits. Au contraire, a insister on braque la personne et c'est encore pire ...

Alors, même si elle voulait l'aider, elle attendrait que ça vienne d'Olivia.

Casey s'était stoppé et se contentait d'observer elle aussi.

Olivia était au bord du toit, les mains dans les poches, profitant de la vue.

Elle respirait a plein poumon comme si sa vie en dépendait, et profitait du vent dans ses cheveux.

Casey s'approcha doucement d'elle, et après une hésitation posa une main dans le dos de son amie.

"Liv ... J'étais inquiète ... On l'est tous..."

"Comment m'as tu trouvé ..?"

"Je me suis rappelé cette conversation ou tu m'avais dit que tu aimais les endroits élevé. Et comme Lucie m'a dit que tu étais au lycée ce matin, j'en ai simplement déduis que tu n'étais pas parti bien loin .. Alors j'ai demandé a Lucie de me montrer comment venir ici et elle m'a emmené..."

"Lucie est ici ...?" Demanda Olivia en se retournant pour la chercher du regard.

Oui elle était là. Loin, en retrait, mais là.

Olivia soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Casey écoutes vous vous inquiétez pour rien. J'ai trébuché, j'ai cassé mon portable il n'y a rien a dire de plus." Lâcha Olivia en voulant s'enfuir. Mais Casey la retint par le bras et la retourna assez violemment.

"Écoutes moi bien Liv. TU es ma meilleure amie, on se connaît depuis seulement le début de l'année pourtant tu as pris une place importante dans ma vie. Alors pas de ça avec moi ! JE te connaît ! Et si tu avais simplement trébuché comme tu dit, tu ne serais pas ici a te cacher et avoir besoin de t'évader.

Tu n'aurais pas ce regard triste. Tu n'aurais pas pleuré ce matin avant que Lucie ne te vois. Tu ne l'aurais pas envoyé sur les roses. Tu ne nous fuirais pas. Ni elle, ni moi, ni Elliot.

Mais peut être que c'est ta mère que tu cherches a fuir ... N'est ce pas ?"

"Tais toi Casey."

"Mais tu peux me le dire ! Je croyais qu'on se faisait confiance. Tu sais si elle a recommencé a boi..."

"LA FERME JE TE DIS."

"Donc c'est bien ça .. Je ne me trompe pas ..."

"Mais putain Casey ta gueule merde ! Tu comprends pas que certaines choses je veux les garder pour moi !" Hurla Olivia joignant le geste aux paroles pour accentuer sa colère.

Casey s'énerva son tour et ne lâcha pas Olivia du regard.

"Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça ! Peut être qu'avant tu faisait ça mais maintenant tu n'es plus seule ! Et il est hors de question que je te laisse ! Tu peux m'insulter, me dire de la fermer ou même me frapper si ça peut soulager ta colère, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'abandonner ... Jamais ..."

Olivia avait des larmes dans les yeux et se retourna pour les cacher a Casey.

Mais cette dernière se colla contre Olivia et la serra dans ses bras.

"Olivia ... Accepte mon aide ..."

"Tu ne peux pas m'aider Casey ..." Sanglota Olivia.

"Laisse moi essayer ... Ne la laisse plus te faire tout ce mal ..."

"Casey ... C'est ma faute. Je suis rentrée tard ..."

"Non. Olivia arrête de te blâmer ... Elle te fait croire que c'est de ta faute mais ce n'est pas vrai ..."

"Casey a raison." Lâcha Lucie qui s'était approchée. "Olivia ... Tu ne peux pas la laisser te faire du mal. Olivia si tu me parles je pourrai peut être vous aider ..."

"C'est juste une mauvaise passe ... Elle a promis ... Elle y arrivera ..." Sa voix se transforma désormais en murmure, la tête baissée, les larmes aux yeux. "Elle m'a promis ... Elle m'a promis ..."

Ne supportant pas de voir Olivia briser comme ça, elle mît fin au peu de distance qu'il restait et l'encercla elle aussi de ses bras.


	27. Chapter 27

Lucie Casey et Olivia étaient assises dans une salle, a l'abri de tout.

Elles étaient tranquilles et Olivia pouvait parler en toute liberté.

"Olivia tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de me parler. Je veux juste que tu saches que si tu as besoin, mon bureau ou la porte de chez moi te sera toujours ouverte."

"Je sais .. Merci .."

Avec Casey a ses côtés, Olivia se sentait capable de parler pour une bonne raison : elle ne l'avait pas jugé, elle.

Alors peut être que Lucie ne la jugerait pas non plus ..?

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis se lança :

"Un soir, ma mère rentrait de la fac, tard, bien plus tard que d'habitude. Alors elle a voulut prendre un raccourci.

Et dans une rue sordide ..."

Olivia ferma les yeux en ayant l'impression de vivre elle même ce cauchemar dont sa mère avait été victime.

Elle l'avait entendu, tous les jours de sa vie a partir du moment ou elle fut apte a comprendre ce récit, et jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la maison. Entre ces deux périodes, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle l'entende et qu'elle entende a quel point elle en était fautive.

"Olivia si ça ne va pas ne te force pas ..."

"Ça va... Désolée ..."

"Ne le soit pas .. Prends ton temps je ne suis pas là pour te juger Olivia ..." La rassura Lucie en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Olivia lui sourit, faiblement, mais elle était tout de même rassurée d'avoir entendu ces quelques mots.

"Un homme l'a attrapé. Il lui a mis la main devant la bouche, pour pas qu'elle puisse hurler.

Il l'a entraîné dans une impasse, a l'abris de tout le monde ...

Il lui a dit que si elle criait ou essayer de partir, il la tuerait.

Puis il a enlevé son pantalon."

Olivia donnait chaque détail que sa mère avait pu lui donner, comme pour s'en débarrasser, pour se sentir moins lourde.

"Il lui a dit qu'elle allait adorer ... Il souriait. Il avait une voix grave, très grave. Puis ..."

"Ça va aller Liv ..." La rassura Casey en lui frottant le dos.

"Il lui a remonté sa jupe et ... Et ..."

"Olivia, olivia .. Ça va stop arrête toi..." Lui ordonna Lucie en s'agenouillant devant elle. "Ne vas pas plus loin ... Ça te fais du mal ..."

"J'en ai besoin Lucie ..."

"Ok ma puce ..." Dit elle en lui posant une main sur la joue.

Ma puce. A part Elliot, personne ne lui avait jamais donné un surnom affectif comme ça.

"Il lui a remonté sa jupe et la prise de force. Quand il a eut finit, il a sourit. Il lui a dit t'a aimé hein ... Je suis sûre que t'oubliera jamais un coup comme ça. Puis il est parti et la laissé comme ça... Seule..."

"Olivia ... Je ..."

"Non .. J'ai pas fini."

"D'accord. Je t'écoutes."

"Elle a porté plainte. Mais ils n'ont jamais retrouvé son violeur. C'était il y a 16 ans."

Olivia laissa quelques secondes a la marraine de son meilleur ami pour qu'elle puisse assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire.

16 ans. 16 années. 9 mois de grossesse ...

Olivia à 15 ans ..

Rien qu'à l'expression que le visage de Lucie dégageait, Olivia sut qu'elle avait compris.

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse ...

"Oh Olivia ... Je suis si désolée ..." Dit elle en la serrant contre elle. "Ta mère te la fais payer .."

"Chaque jour dès que j'ai eu l'âge de comprendre ... Elle me racontait toute cette histoire avec tous ces détails sordides ... Pour que je ne puisse jamais oublier comme elle elle ne pouvait l'oublier ..."

"Elle n'a pas fait que ça n'est ce pas ..."

"Non ..."

"Dit le moi"

"Quand l'affaire a été classé, a cause des années.. Elle a commencé à boire.

Au début elle se contentait de boire et pleurer toute seule. Et puis, elle a commencé par me mettre une gifle quand j'avais une mauvaise, quand je ne mettais pas ma main devant ma bouche lorsque je baillais, quand je salissais mes vêtements ... Pleins de petites choses ... Jusqu'au jour ou il n'y avait même plus de raison... Elle me frappait encore et encore ..."

"Olivia .."

"Alors j'avais décidé de ne même pas avoir d'amis. Personne ne devait savoir la vérité. Je n'étais qu'une moins que rien ... La fille pas désirée ... La fille issu d'un viol ... Celle qui était là juste pour lui rappeler que non, elle n'oublierait jamais ce coup... J'étais personne ..."

"Olivia, Olivia écoutes moi !" L'obligea Lucie en la regardant dans les yeux.

"Tu étais une enfant. Tu n'as rien mais absolument rien a te reprocher. Tu n'a rien demandé a personne. Tu n'as rien fait ..."

"Si..."

"Non .."

"Bien sur que si ! Je suis venue au monde ! J'aurais du mourir avant même de naître. Ma mère ne serait pas comme ça."

"Olivia .. Mais comment peux tu penser ça ?"

"C'est ce qu'elle m'a toujours répété. Et je la crois."

"Et bien tu ne devrais pas." Intervint Casey pour la première fois. "Ce qu'à vécu ta mère était affreusement horrible, mais ça ne l'autorise pas a te traiter comme ça ! Au lieu de te raconter des balivernes, elle ferait bien de se regarder dans un miroir. Elle ose clamer a quel point tu lui a fait du mal, mais est ce qu'elle se rends compte qu'elle aussi t'en fait ? Et intentionnellement en plus !

Elle aurais très bien pu se faire avorter. Mais elle a décidé de te garder. De te mettre au monde Olivia.

Tu n'a rien fait. C'est elle le bourreau dans cette histoire pas toi. Et arrête de penser que tu n'es personne. Tu es une amie, une petite amie. Une personne formidable ... Tu m'a aidé le soir ou j'ai fini bourré. Tu as toujours soutenu Alex, Dean, moi ... Et Elliot ... Tu le rends plus heureux comme personne n'a jamais réussi. Tu lui a montré que même quand on a des parents minables, on peut aimer et être aimé ...

Tu t'es occupé de sa petite sœur quand elle s'est perdu avec son chien alors que tu ne savait absolument rien d'elle. "

Casey se mit a rire nerveusement.

"Tu ne t'en rends peut être pas compte mais ... Ne serait-ce que ta présence nous mets tous du baume au cœur... Olivia tu es quelqu'un de bien, quoique tu pense. Quoiqu'elle ait pu te dire, elle avait et a tord.

Alors des ce soir, tu viens a la maison, et ne discute pas, ne m'oblige pas a t'assommer. On va trouver une solution, ensemble. Parce que tu n'es plus seule Olivia .. C'est fini ce temps là."


	28. Chapter 28

Olivia ne retourna pas en cours ce jour là.

Et Casey décida de ne pas la laisser seule, aussi elle l'accompagna et elles partirent se poser dans le vieux parc ou Elliot l'avait emmené la première fois qu'elle avait séché.

"Liv ..."

"Casey, je vais bien." Coupa cette dernière.

"Désolée d'être lourde..."

"Je n'ai pas dit, ni penser ça. Je t'assures."

"Ok ... C'est chouette ici .." Ajouta la rouquine tandis qu'elle et Olivia se balançait lentement sur les vieilles balançoires.

"Oui."

"Olivia ... Il va falloir que tu lui parle. Il est mort d'inquiétude. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais il faut quand même que tu lui envoi quelque chose."

"Ça ne regarde que moi, Casey."

"Mais ..."

"Écoutes, j'apprécie ce que tu fais, vraiment. Mais la j'ai besoin d'être seule, tu peux comprendre ?"

"Je peux le comprendre. Mais je refuse de te laisser seule et ça toi tu ne veux pas le comprendre."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter !"

"Je ne suis pas ta baby-sitter ! Juste ton amie !"

"Et bien je n'ai pas besoin de toi !" Répondit froidement Olivia avec un regard noir.

Casey resta silencieuse un instant.

Olivia se refermait de plus en plus sur elle même. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire ...?

Elle ne pouvait clairement pas l'abandonner, ça c'était sur. Mais quoi ...

"Tu ne le penses pas ..."

"Si. Avant toi je me débrouillais parfaitement bien. Alors tu peux pas partir l'esprit tranquille."

"Mais pourquoi tu es comme ça ! Qu'est ce qui te prends tout a coup ?"

"Il me prends que je veux être seule ! J'ai pas envie que tu me fasse la conversation ou que tu me dises des choses gentilles simplement par PITIÉ avec ce que j'ai dit tout a l'heure.

Je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne !" S'énerva Olivia en s'en allant.

"Oh Liv ..." Lâcha a voix basse Casey en la regardant partir.

Comment pouvait - elle penser que c'était ni plus ni moins de la pitié ?

Le plus gros problème d'Olivia, c'est qu'elle avait peut d'être un fardeau pour les gens qui l'entouraient ... Elle n'arrivait pas a admettre le fait que l'on puisse l'aimer.

Casey sauta de la balançoire et se mît a courir après Olivia qui avait déjà atteint les rues bruyantes de Manhattan

"Olivia ! Olivia !" Criait Casey mais Olivia faisait comme si elle ne l'entendait pas, et continuer de marcher les mains dans les poches.

"BENSON !" Cria t-elle plus fort en lui attrapant le bras pour la forcer a se retourner.

"Putain merde t'es débile ou tu fais juste exprès de pas comprendre ?" Lâcha Olivia

"Et toi t'es vraiment très conne quand tu t'y met ! Tu veux être une pétasse et agir comme ça, vas-y ! Mais ne compte plus sur moi.

Tu veux redevenir l'olivia que j'ai connu le jour de la rentrée ? Dans ce cas je t'attendrai chez moi. Mes parents ne sont pas là de la semaine. A toi de voir. Je ne vais pas te menotter pour te forcer a me suivre !" S'énerva Casey avec un regard noir.

Olivia ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et en resta bouche bée.

Elle se contenta de regarder Casey partir, les bras ballants, et des larmes dans les yeux.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore fait ?

Elle donna un coup de pied dans le lampadaire avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches et de retourner au vieux parc.

La au moins, elle serait tranquille.

Elle se laissa tomber sur la balançoire et repensa aux paroles de Casey ...

_- Ne comptes plus sur moi_

Déjà qu'Alex était parti ... Mais si en plus elle perdait Casey ...

Qu'est ce qu'elle deviendrait ?

Merde putain. C'était ça de s'attacher aux gens. Ils entraient dans nos vies, on les aimaient, et on avait peur de les perdre. Qu'ils disparaissent

, et qu'on soit a nouveau seul.

"Livi ..."

"El ... Mais qu'est ce tu fais la ..." Demanda t-elle étonnée.

Elle avait complètement oubliée sa lèvre fendue et Elliot le remarqua immédiatement.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivée ? Qui t'a fais du mal Olivia ..."

"Personne, Elliot .. Je suis tombée ..." Dit elle en baissant la tête.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'obligea a le regarder en lui soulevant le menton.

"Pas a moi Olivia ... S'il te plait ..."

"Pardon ..."

"Elle a replongé n'est ce pas ... C'est pour ça que tu t'es cachée toute la journée ... Tu ne voulais pas que je te vois parce que tu savais que je comprendrai ..."

"Je suis désolée Elliot ... Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait ... Ne m'abandonnes pas toi non plus ..." Supplia Olivia en se mettant a pleurer contre son torse.

"T'abandonner ...? Pourquoi je t'abandonnerai mon ange ..."

"Alex est partie ... Casey m'en veut et ne me pardonnera pas ..."

"Hey .. Hey calme toi Liv ... Viens là et explique moi ..." Dit il en la forçant a s'asseoir. Il lui replaça une lèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et lui essuya ses larmes avant de s'asseoir a côté d'elle pour qu'elle vienne a nouveau a dans ses bras.

"Quand je suis rentrée hier soir, ma mère m'attendait .. Elle avait bu. Elle a recommencé il y a quelques temps ... Je le savais mais je ne savais pas quoi faire ..."

"Depuis combien de temps ?"

"Je ne sais pas exactement mais moi je le sais depuis le soir de Noël ..."

"Et tu ne m'en a pas parlé ..." Demanda t-il désespérément.

"Pour te dire quoi Elliot ..."

"Je ne sais pas ... Mais j'aurais pu t'écouter .. La tu as tout gardé pour toi, toutes tes souffrances ... Alors que je suis censé t'aider."

"Je suis navrée. Vraiment. Mais je ne savais ni quoi dire ... Ni quoi faire ... Et puis j'en ai parlé avec Casey et Lucie tout a l'heure et ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis renfermée tout a coup et je me suis disputée avec elle ...

Et quand j'ai vu que ma lèvre était fendue je savais que tu voudrais une explication alors je t'ai évité parce que j'avais honte mais aussi parce que j'avais peur que tu t'en veuilles Elliot."

"Elle t'a frappé parce que tu passe du temps avec moi ..."

"Oui ... Elle ne supporte pas le fait que quelqu'un puisse me rendre heureuse je crois .. Et comme elle m'a prit mon téléphone je ne pouvais rien faire ..."

"Olivia ... Je suis désolé ... C'est de ma faute si on est rentré aussi tard .."

"Tu vois ... C'est exactement ça que je ne veux pas entendre de ta bouche Elliot ..."

"Si je suis réellement désolé. Mais sache aussi que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai à cause d'elle ... Jamais. Mais Liv il faut que je t'avoue un truc ..."

"Quoi ..?" Demanda Olivia inquiète.

"Je sais pas si c'est le bon moment ..."

"Dit moi Elliot."

"Je ... Euhm ... Je me suis engagée pour cinq ans dans les marines... Et on part en mer dans deux mois."

"Pour combien de temps ..." Questionna Olivia en regardant le sol.

"Olivia ..."

"Combien de temps Elliot !"

"Deux ans mais ..."

"Deux ans." Rit nerveusement Olivia "tu oses me dire que tu ne m'abandonnera pas ET dans la foulée tu me dit que tu pars deux ans !"

"Mais Liv laisse moi t'expliquer ..."

"Il n'y a rien mais absolument rien a expliquer ! Tu t'es engagé sans m'en parler ! Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire !"

"Mais Olivia bon sang ... J'essayes de t'en parler la ..."

"Oui une fois que tu sais que tu vas partir. Tu veux ma bénédiction c'est ça ? Et bien tu l'a ! Au revoir Elliot." Dit elle en se levant pour partir

Elliot se leva immédiatement pour la retenir

"Mais écoutes moi Olivia !"

"Non ! Lâche moi !" Hurla t-elle le repoussant violemment. "Dégages je veux pas d'un mec comme toi ! Casse toi !" Lui lança t-elle en pleine figure.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir ... Il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction ...

Il avait espéré qu'elle serait compréhensive mais a sa place il aurait réagit exactement de la même façon ..

Il n'arriverait pas a lui parler pour le moment ...

"Je t'aime Olivia ..."

"Va t-en ..."

"S'il te plait ..."

"Je ne veux pas te parler ! VA T-EN !" Cria t-elle les yeux plein de larmes ...

Impuissant. Il décida qu'il valait mieux partir ..


	29. Chapter 29

Il s'était mît a pleuvoir des cordes, mais Olivia n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Elle était toujours sur sa balançoire, la tête baissée.

Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, mais elle s'en fichais, plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais.

Toute son armure se brisait, et elle craquait. Tout ce qu'elle ne voulait plus ...

Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais être faible et pourtant aujourd'hui elle l'était..

Casey était la elle aussi.

Elliot l'avait appelé pour qu'elle vienne la chercher ... Il était inquiet pour elle mais il était clair que pour le moment elle ne voulait plus de lui ... Alors tout ce qu'il avait trouvé a faire c'était de demander de l'aide a Casey qui n'avait même pas hésité une seule seconde.

Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant Olivia, dans une flaque d'eau. Mais elle se fichait d'être trempée ...

"Olivia ... Viens, on rentre .." Dit elle en lui prenant les mains.

Elle se laissa faire et au bout de quelques pas se stoppa.

Elle regarda Casey, les larmes se mêlant a la pluie.

"Il va partir ..."

"Je sais ... Il m'a expliqué ... Je suis si désolée ..." Répondit Casey en serrant Olivia contre elle "mais je restes la avec toi moi ... On sera ensemble ... Je te promet que jamais je ne te laisserais seule ..."

"Comment tu peux être aussi gentille après que je t'ai insulté de débile et que je t'ai aussi mal parlé ..."

"Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas ... Et puis je t'ai traité de salope, donc on est quitte."

Olivia se mît a rire malgré elle, et fourra son visage dans le cou de son amie.

"Merci Casey ..."

"Viens ... Rentrons ..." Répondit simplement Casey en prenant Olivia par les épaules.

Xxx

"Elle ne me pardonnera jamais Dean..."

"Mais si ... Il faut juste que tu lui laisse du temps ... Elle accumule beaucoup en ce moment ... Et tu es celui qu'elle aime Elliot. Non seulement elle va être séparée de toi, ça va déjà être horrible et en plus ..."

"Mais tu crois que ça va pas être dur pour moi ! Je vais être loin de vous tous !"coupa Elliot "Elliot ... Chaque jour elle ne pourra même pas savoir si tu vas bien ... Si tu es en vie ...

Tu t'es engagé sans lui en parler ..."

"Je sais tout ça putain ... C'est dur pour moi aussi crois moi ... Mais si je le fais c'est pour Rebecca... Pour qu'elle puisse avoir une vie meilleure ... Et pour Olivia."

"Je comprends pas ..."

"Avec l'armée, je vais avoir une maison. Je voulais qu'Olivia y vive avec Rébécca. Et je leur aurais envoyé de l'argent bien sur ... Comme ça Rébécca aurait été loin de ma mère et en plus elle adore Olivia ... Et Liv l'aime beaucoup aussi ... Je sais que c'était stupide et que j'aurais du en parler a Olivia avant mais maintenant c'est fait alors qu'est ce que je peux faire ... Et puis l'école n'est pas pour moi tu le sais tout comme moi Dean. Alors peut être que l'armée c'est ce qu'il me faut."

"T'es vraiment prêt a faire la guerre Elliot ? C'est pas comme dans les films ou ..."

"Je sais bien Dean ..."

"Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, tu sais que tu as mon soutien mais ... Tu vas me manquer. T'es comme mon frère."

"Tu vas me manquer aussi Dean."

"Alors ça y est .. Tu vas partir .." Intervint Lucie

"Dans deux mois, oui ..."

"Et Olivia ...?"

"Elle ne veut plus me parler ..."

"Laisse lui du temps ..."

"Mais je n'en ai plus beaucoup du temps ..."

"Je sais Elliot... Je sais ... Mais si vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, alors votre amour sera toujours intact a ton retour. Et crois moi, il le sera. Pârce qu'Olivia t'aime de tout son cœur et que c'est réciproque."

"Merci Lucie ..."

Xxx

"On est quand même mieux au sec, non ?" Nota Casey en souriant a Olivia.

Olivia se força a sourire.

Casey lui avait donné des vêtements a elle qui lui tenait relativement chaud, et qui étaient vraiment agréable a porter.

"C'est vrai ..." Concéda cette dernière.

Puis elle la regarda avec un air soupçonneux et Casey fronça les sourcils cherchant ce que qu'Olivia observait comme ça.

"J'ai ... Quelque chose ?" Demanda t-elle timidement.

"Oh non non non." Ironisa Olivia.

"Dit moi Liv s'il te plaiiit"

"Je me demandais simplement si ..."

"si ..."

Olivia attendit que Casey prenne une gorgée d'eau pour poser sa question.

"Lake embrassait bien ?" Demanda t-elle en faisant papillonner ses fils.

Casey recracha toute son eau et dévisagea Olivia.

"P-pour .. Quoi tu me demande ça ?" Balbutia son amie

"Tu devrais voir ta tête c'est a mourir de rire. Comme si j'étais ta mère et que je t'avais surprise sur le fait !" Ricana Olivia

"C'est pas drôle ..." Fit mine de bouder Casey "Roh allez ... En fait c'est ton suçon dans le cou qui t'a trahi tout a l'heure quand tu m'a prise dans tes bras."

"Merde l'andouille je lui avait pourtant dit ! Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit c'est tout récent ..."

"Je me doute ... Je trouve ça cool tu sais"

"C'est vrai ?" S'étonna Casey

"Bien sur ! Ça me faisait mal de te voir autant lutter contre tes propres sentiments. Et lui aussi. Et puis on ne peut pas contrôler ce genre de chose ... La vie serait trop simple sinon !" Sourit Olivia

"Merci Liv ..."

"Bon alors, il embrasse bien ?"

"T'es pas possible !" Rit Casey

"Oh bah si on ne peut plus rigoler" répliqua Liv en haussant les épaules.

Casey secoua la tête et regarda Olivia dans les yeux.

"Tu sais, je suis sincèrement désolée pour Elliot."

"Tu n'y es pour rien..."

"Je sais ... Mais ça te fais mal et je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour t'apaiser a vrai dire ..."

"Il n'y a rien a en dire Casey ... Elliot va partir, c'est aussi simple que ça .. Je crois que le pire c'est qu'il me dit qu'il ne m'abandonnera jamais et quelques minutes après, il ose me regarder dans les yeux pour me dire qu'il s'est engagé et qu'il part en mission pour deux ans en mer. Et tout ça dans mon dos ... Je crois que c'est ça le plus douloureux."

"Mais peut être qu'il n'a pas osé t'en parler ..."

"Peut être oui ..."

"Il t'aime tu sais ..."

"Je l'aime aussi. Et c'est bien pour ça que cas fais mal de savoir qu'il va partir."

"Laisse toi quelques jours et va lui en parler... Ou tout du moins, écoutes ce qu'il a à te dire."

"D'accord ..."

"Olivia ?"

"Ouais ?"

"Tu pourra toujours -toujours- compter sur moi, quoiqu'il arrive."

"Toi aussi Cas' "

XxX

"Lucie ?"

"Oui mon chéri ?"

Dean rentra dans la chambre de sa marraine et s'assied sur le bout du lit.

"Tu crois que ... Qu'Alex pense toujours a moi ...?" Demanda t-il timidement.

"Dean ..."

"Tout a l'heure tu parlais de l'amour sincère ... Et il ne se passe un jour sans que je pense a elle ... Elle me manque tellement ... Je donnerai tout, tout pour la serrer dans mes bras encore une minute ... Sentir son parfum .. Entendre sa voix, son rire ... Me perdre dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus ... Chaque matin je me lève plus tôt, juste pour aller devant son ancienne maison en espérant qu'un beau matin je verrai un camion de déménagement qui me la rendrait. Je ... Je ... Ça me fais tellement mal, parfois j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, de complètement étouffer par son absence, pârce qu'elle était mon oxygène. La première fois qu'elle m'a défendu auprès de Zlattan, et que mon regard a croisé le sien, j'ai su qu'elle était différente, et c'était le cas ! Parce que elle m'a rendu heureux comme personne ne la jamais fait ..."

"Je suis sûre qu'elle ressent pareil ..."

"Alors autorises moi a aller la voir ..."

"Je ne suis pas sûre que ce sera bon pour toi ..."

"J'en ai besoin ... J'en ai vraiment besoin ... Je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien... S'il te plait Lucie. Je te promet que je reviendrai ... Je sais que tu as peur que je reste la bas, et j'y ai pensé mais je ne pourrais pas t'abandonner ... Je te le jure."

"Tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde Dean. Mais toi c'est Alex ce que tu as de plus précieux au monde ... Je le vois dans tes yeux quand tu parle d'elle. Alors ... Va. Va la voir et ... Fais ce que tu as a faire."

Dean baissa la tête, puis se releva.

"Est ce que ... Tu as des nouvelles de ma mère ? Est ce qu'elle a demandé après moi ..?"

"Je suis désolée mon chéri..."

"Ok .. Je vais préparer mon sac."

"Attends ..." Dit elle en s'approchant pour le serrer dans ses bras. "Je t'aime Dean ..."

"moi aussi Lucie ."


	30. Chapter 30

Le lendemain matin.

"Dean .. Mais qu'est ce que ... Tu ... Tu pars ... Non pas toi ... Dit moi que c'est pas vrai !" Supplia Olivia en le voyant a l'aube, prêt a prendre la route

Dean était venu voir Olivia de bonne heure, il avait besoin de lui parler, et voulait savoir comment elle allait.

"Liv ... Ce n'est que quelques jours ... Je vais revenir, c'est promis ..."

"Mais ..."

"Regarde moi Olivia ... Regarde moi dans les yeux ... Je-te-le-jure."

"Je te crois Dean ..." Dit elle en se réfugiant dans les bras qu'il lui tendaient.

"Tu vas rejoindre Alex ..." Demanda t-elle

"Ouais ... Je veux voir si elle va bien ... Et la serrer dans mes bras ..."

"Ton amour est toujours aussi fort ?"

"Il n'a jamais changé, malgré le temps, malgré la distance, malgré son absence ..."

"Je suis sûre que c'est pareil pour elle ..."

"Merci ma Livi ..." Dit il en lui embrassant le haut de la tête.

"Tu lui dira que je l'embrasse et qu'elle nous manque a tous ..."

"Promis ..."

"Olivia .."

"Elliot ?" S'étonna cette dernière en se retirant de l'étreinte de Dean.

"Je vais aller voir Casey rapidement." Annonça ce dernier en s'éclipsant.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ..." Demanda Olivia en détournant le regard pour cacher les larmes qui se formaient déjà dans ses yeux.

"Olivia ..."

"Non. S'il te plait Elliot. Ne dis rien."

"Mais ..."

"Mais rien ... J'accepte ton choix. Je comprends ce besoin que tu as, je t'assures. Et je le respecte énormément, je dois même te dire que je l'admire. Tu as beaucoup de courage de faire ça. Et j'espère sincèrement que tout ira bien pour toi, mais moi... Moi je ne peux pas ... Je ne peux pas chaque jour attendre et avoir mon estomac qui se tord en entendant mon téléphone sonner ... Parce que j'aurais peur. Peur qu'on m'annonce que tu es mort. Et c'est de ta faute. Uniquement de ta faute."

"Ma ... Faute ... Mais ..."

"Si ! Pârce que c'est toi Elliot, c'est toi qui m'a fais t'aimer ... Tu m'a fais t'aimer. Et c'est tellement merveilleux ... J'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie que depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce lycée.

Mais Alexandra est partie, Kathy aussi. Dean va rejoindre Alex, et si elle ne reviens pas je sais qu'il restera avec elle et c'est normal ...

Casey a Lake désormais, et moi, je me retrouve de nouveau seule ..."

"Ne dit pas ça je t'en prie ..." Répondit Elliot en s'approchant vivement pour l'attraper dans ses bras sans lui laisser le temps de reculer. "C'est dur pour moi aussi je te le jure ... Mais je l'ai fait pour Rebecca ... Pour elle et pour toi Olivia ..."

"Je ne comprends plus rien !" S'écria t-elle en essuyant grossièrement des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, énervée contre elle de sa propre faiblesse.

"Écoutes moi ... S'il te plait Liv ne pleure pas ..." Supplia t-il en lui prenant les mains. "Viens ..." Ajouta t-il en l'entraînant sur un banc. Il respira puis expira, avant de se lancer. "Avec l'armée ... J'ai le droit a un logement pour ma famille ... Et ma famille c'est toi. Toi et Rebecca ...

Liv ... Même si tu ne veux plus de moi, j'aimerais que tu y vives ... Avec Rébécca ... Elle t'adore ..."

"Mais je ne saurais pas m'occuper d'une petite fille... Lucie se débrouillera bien mieux que moi ... Et tu n'a aucunes raisons de ..."

"Lucie est fatiguée .."

"Comment ça ..." Demanda Olivia en fronçant les sourcils

"Avec son travail et son inquiétude pour Dean... Et puis elle s'est toujours bien occupé de moi, j'ai déjà trop abusé de sa gentillesse ...

Mais peu importe Olivia ... Je ne veux plus que ta mère puisse t'atteindre ... C'est une des principales raisons."

"Elliot tu ne peux pas me demander ça ..." Souffla Olivia complètement perdue. "J'aime beaucoup Rebecca aussi mais ... Comment je pourrais bien m'occuper d'elle alors que quand j'avais son âge tout ce que je faisait c'était ..."

"Hey hey .. " coupa t-il " Justement ... Toi et moi savons mieux que quiconque ce qui est bien pour un enfant ou pas ..

Pour le reste tu n'a pas a t'en faire ... Je t'enverrai de l'argent ..."

"Non Elliot c'est dingue je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas .."

"Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir ... S'il te plait ..."

"D'accord ... Je vais y réfléchir Elliot... Mais je ne te promet rien."

"Merci mon Olivia ... Je t'aime tellement tu sais ..." Lâcha t-il en l'attirant contre lui. "Je suis tellement désolé de te faire tout ce mal .. Pardonne moi ..."

"Je ne t'en veux pas, Elliot." Répliqua Olivia en le repoussant délicatement. "Il faut que j'y aille."

"Olivia ..."

"Non. Je t'ai écouté, a toi maintenant.

Je vais réfléchir pour ta petite sœur. Parce que je l'aime beaucoup. En ce qui nous concerne, je ... Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis ... Je t'ai dit que ce serais trop dur pour moi d'encaisser l'armée ... Alors je comprends tes choix ... Je les acceptent ...

Acceptes les miens .."

"Je ne veux pas te perdre ... J'ai besoin de toi Olivia .."

"Je suis désolée Elliot ..."

"Attends ... Mais ... C'est fini alors ..."

"Je crois oui ..."

"Ça ne se peut pas ..." Lâcha t-il complètement désespéré

"C'est peut être mieux ainsi ... Au bout de deux ans sans moi tu m'aura oublié Elliot ... Et ... Tu tombera peut être amoureux d'une autre fille la bas."

"Mais je ne veux pas d'une autre fille !"

"Et comment tu peux m'affirmer que dans deux tes sentiments seront les mêmes Elliot ! Tu aura peut être changé ! Tu l'a déjà fait ... Quand tu m'a rencontré ... Alors pourquoi pas avec une autre ..."

"Parce maintenant je peux me regarder dans un miroir Olivia ! Je n'ai plus honte de celui que je suis ! Alors qu'avant toi j'étais qu'un Sal connard ! Aujourd'hui je suis bien, je n'ai pas besoin ni l'envie de changer ! Et je t'aime ! Je t'aime ... Et je te promet Olivia que mes sentiments seront toujours les mêmes ... Je le sens ... C'est toi la femme de ma vie ... Je veux pas d'une autre ...

Si Dieu t'a mis sur mon chemin et m'a rendu meilleur, et que ça t'a rendu heureuse, parce que ça t'a rendu heureuse tu me l'a dit, c'est pas pour rien Olivia ..."

"Dans ce cas ... Si c'est notre destin alors la vie nous remettra ensemble Elliot ..."

"Olivia ... Si dans deux ans, tu es là a mon débarquement ... Je te promet que mes sentiments pour toi seront toujours là, encore plus fort qu'avant ... Et que je courrai pour te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser, te dire que je t'aime ... Dit moi que c'est ce qu'il se passera ..."

"Je ne sais pas Elliot ... Je ne peux pas te le dire je suis perdue ..."

"Je comprends ... Quoiqu'il advienne... On peut rester amis ...?"

"Bien sur Elliot ... Tu aura toujours une place importante dans mon cœur ... Quoiqu'il puisse se passer ..."

"En tant qu'amie tu veux bien m'accorder une dernière chose ?"

"Laquelle ?"

"Laisse moi t'embrasser."

Olivia ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

"Mais enfin Elliot ..."

"Juste au cas ou ... Je veux t'embrasser une dernière fois ..."

"Tais toi."

"D'accord ..."

Il était déçu ... C'était devenu tellement normal d'embrasser Olivia qu'il ne se souvenait pas comment c'était la dernière fois. Il n'arrivait même pas a se souvenir de leur dernier baiser.

"Tais toi ..." Répéta Olivia "... Et embrasse moi ..."

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de leur dernier baiser, elle. Mais elle l'aimait. Plus que tout. Alors elle aussi, voulait profiter une dernière fois...

XxX

L'avion de Dean venait d'atterrir.

Il se rappelait de l'adresse qu'Alex lui avait donné plusieurs mois auparavant.

Heureusement, il avait toujours eu une bonne mémoire ... Et ce soir ça allait lui permettre de la retrouver.

Elle lui avait tellement, tellement manqué...

Il héla un taxi et donna l'adresse.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Non pas pour l'amour qu'il éprouvait, mais plutôt par peur.

Et si son père ne le laissait pas entrer ?

Et si Alex ne l'aimait plus ? Pire, et si elle avait un nouveau petit copain ?

Et si ça avait été une mauvaise idée de venir ici ?

Et si elle ne voulait pas le voir tout simplement ? C'était peut être pour ça qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec tout le monde ...

Et si tout se passait bien ?

Et si elle voulait bien revenir a New York ? Ou peut être pas ...

Si il croyait qu'il fallait simplement qu'il vienne comme le prince sur son cheval blanc pour sauver la princesse, il se mettait très certainement un doigt dans lieu il - pensa t-il -

Ouais bah avec des si on refait le monde.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait même pas vu le trajet passer.

Il donna l'argent au chauffeur de taxi, attrapa son sac, et sorti pour rester immobile devant la grande maison.

Elle était aussi grande que celle de New York, et aussi belle.

Il faisait nuit, et les lumières de certaines pièces étaient allumées.

Il était persuadé que celle a l'étage était la chambre d'Alexandra. Il y avait un petit balcon avec hortensia, sa fleur préférée ...

Bingo ...il venait de la voir passer ...

Son cœur avait loupé un battement !

Elle avait les cheveux plus long et légèrement ondulés.

Elle portait aussi une paire de lunettes noires, simples, et elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs.

Il regarda alors devant la maison et ne vit pas le gros 4x4 de son père ...

Il était donc absent. Mais il venait aussi d'apercevoir la silhouette de la mère d'Alex.

Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ?

Frapper a la porte ? Ou faire ce qu'il savait faire : grimper jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Il regarda dans le jardin, et effectivement il y avait un arbre.

Un peu éloigné du balcon, certes, mais c'était faisable.

Il grimpa, son cœur battant de plus en plus fort a cause du stress qui grimpait aussi haut she lui dans cet arbre ..

Une fois sur le bout de la branche, il s'approcha dangereusement et sauta jusqu'à balcon.

Alex n'était plus dans sa chambre .. Elle était sûrement parti chercher quelque chose.

Il entra par la grande vitre coulissante, et se laissa submerger par les souvenirs...

Il se souvient encore de cette soirée chez Matthieu ou il était venu chercher Alex en douce ...

Il se mît a sourire. Et lorsqu'il vit son blouson de moto au bout du lit d'Alex, il comprit : elle ne l'avait pas oublié .

"Oh mon dieu ..." Se fit soudainement entendre.


End file.
